Ranma and Akane in the Future
by Mat49324
Summary: A peek into the futures of Ranma and Akane. Includes days of fun. RxA of course...
1. Ranma's Decision

(Well, it's now time for another Ranma ½ story… and I sure hope that nobody will be giving me crap on this story. Anyways, this will be a futures story of everyone's favorite couple. And the worst thing that's ruining my image… the user known as **Mirai Vegeta** made a C2 titled "The Bad, Worse, and Just Plain Ugly" and people who joined added all my stories to it, including my "The Decision of a Lifetime; Will Ranma Go Alone?" story, which I personally think is the best of all. People, this is Fanfiction… we're supposed to write what we like, not shout at people for what they like to write. Please just enjoy this.)

Copyright 2009

Ranma's and Akane's time engaged had taken twists and turns throughout from the unexpected of things to the two of them, thanks to their Dads. They had been through one thing after the other… good and bad. It had now been 3 years since their unexpected engagement came up. The two had still been living at the Tendo Dojo since Genma's and Ranma's arrivals.

Still getting their chemistry worked out, Ranma and Akane were walking through town together. They had just left the market from the hustle and bustle of people walking back and forth and were heading home.

"Hey, Ranma," Akane started to say to him.

That's when Ukyo, Shampoo, and Kodachi appeared.

"Ranma," Everyone said in unison.

Ranma seemed really shocked by their unexpected appearances.

"Ranma, you must decide who fiancé should be," Shampoo protested.

We've had it with your indecisiveness," Ukyo added. "Pick one of us who you want to marry."

"Ranma darling, surely this is the best idea to marry hers truly," Kodachi implied, doing her annoying cackle. "Come on, Ranma darling, say it's me."

"No, say it's me!!" Ukyo shouted.

"Ranma, you not dare break Amazon custom," Shampoo added.

"Akane," Ranma said to her.

"But why, Ranma?" Akane said, staying where she was. "You're going to marry one of those _cute_ fiancés… it doesn't even concern me."

"See, Ranma," Shampoo said. "Akane already rule herself out… now pick one of us!!"

The three ladies waited to hear Ranma's answer, while Akane just looked off in another direction with no care in the world.

_Alright, this is it… just one pick and they'll be off my back,_ Ranma thought. _But if I pick one… the other two will be on my back… not to mention Mr. Tendo if I don't choose Akane… she's never believed me, but…_

He felt excited that he wouldn't have to be cornered by 3 girls/fiancés, but he also felt trapped because everyone would be on his back, regardless of whichever girl he chose. If he went with Shampoo, Mousse, Soun, Genma, and the others wouldn't have been so pleasant; if he chose Ukyo or Kodachi, Shampoo, and the fathers would be on his case; if he chose Akane, then the three would be driving him crazy. It looked like Ranma had no way out of this, regardless of who he chose.

"Well, Ranma, who are you going to choose as your fiancé?" Ukyo asked.

"Yeah, you tell us, Ranma," Shampoo agreed. "Say Shampoo will be your fiancé!"

"Hey, not a chance, Shampoo," Ukyo shouted, getting defensive.

The crowd of people just looked on in shock, even though Ranma hadn't decided yet.

"Ranma darling, surely you should belong to me," Kodachi replied, doing her annoying cackle again.

The girls gathered together again, awaiting Ranma's decision.

"Ranma, are you coming or not?" Akane asked.

"Oh, yeah, Akane," Ranma said a little flustered.

"YYYAAAAHHH!!!" Ukyo screamed, throwing her spatula, blocking their way.

The two turned around to see the girls with angry faces.

"Ranma-honey's not going anywhere until he picks one of us," Ukyo replied with the meanest look anybody had seen.

"Oh, don't I have a say in this?" Ranma said.

"Hey, you shut up!!" Ukyo snapped.

"Yeah, just pick Shampoo already!!" Shampoo demanded.

"Hey you!!" Ukyo said.

"This is getting ridiculous," Akane said. "Come on, Ranma."

"Not a chance!!" Kodachi replied, using her ribbon to tie up Akane and Ranma.

"Hey!! Let us go!!!" Akane demanded.

"Not until Ranma darling says it's me that he's going to marry," Kodachi said, doing her annoying cackle once again.

"Ranma just pick one and let's go!!" Akane demanded. "Not that it really matters to me."

She looked off in the opposite direction of Ranma once again.

"Alright," Ranma said after a moment of silence.

He started thinking about it.

"My decision's made," Ranma began to say.

The three "fiancés" gathered around him.

"I choose…" Ranma said again before he broke into a pause.

Their hearts and stomachs were getting tight. Unable to contain it, they all started shouting "Me… me!! Me!! Me!! Me!!!"

Akane still looked like the situation didn't matter to her… until Ranma began speaking up again with his answer.

"I choose… Akane," Ranma answered.

Akane gasped and her face turned red.

"Ranma?" She uttered in surprise.

"Ranma!! You dare break Amazon pride?!!" Shampoo screamed, sounding outraged.

"Shampoo, I admit you're cute," Ranma said. "But I just don't think I'm the right person for you… plus you hit on me in the worst ways."

He turned to the others.

"Alright, the truth is going to come out for all 3 of you," Ranma said, finally letting the girls hear out the truth about how he felt about all of them.

The three leaned in to hear it… and surprisingly, Akane did as well.

"Shampoo, as mentioned, I just don't know if I'm the right guy for you, and I just **don't **want to be the Old Ghoul's 'Son-in-law'," Ranma boldly stated to Shampoo.

He then turned to Ukyo.

"Ukyo," Ranma said to her. "Just because we're childhood friends… doesn't mean we HAVE to marry each other… plus, as a kid, we were engaged, but I was too young to agree."

"Ranma," Ukyo said, looking shocked and heartbroken.

"And, Kodachi," Ranma spoke up again, looking at her. "You and your stupid brother are just 250 percent… annoying. I don't even like you and I would rather be murdered than being married to someone like you."

Upon hearing that, Kodachi gasped.

"So, Ranma wishes to marry the dreaded Akane Tendo…" She said, heartbroken. "I'll be going then…"

She started running away from all of them with her face in her hands… crying as her figure got smaller and smaller.

"You in big trouble, Ranma," Shampoo snapped, walking away.

"Ranma-honey, you are sure going to regret marrying her," Ukyo replied, walking away as well in anger.

"Yeah right," Ranma said out loud, after scoffing at first.

"Ranma…" Akane said in shock. "You really DO want to marry me?" She asked, looking surprised.

"Yes," Ranma admitted. "I just didn't want to hide my feelings for you any longer."

This shocked Akane in the most embarrassing way.

"Ranma?" She said in awe like a little girl looking up at her big sister/brother.

Back at home in their living room, when everyone in the Tendo Dojo got word that Ranma wanted to marry Akane, Genma and Soun were overcome with emotion.

"So, you've finally seen the light, boy!" Genma said to Ranma.

"That's not how it's like," Ranma replied.

"Huh?" Genma replied, looking surprised.

"Akane's gotten cute since, and we just want to be by ourselves… away from you," Ranma answered.

"I agree with Ranma," Akane spoke up. "Honestly, since you all decided for me to be engaged when I didn't want to, until Ranma admitted what he said to Ukyo, Shampoo, and Kodachi the Black Rose; inside, I couldn't _wait_ to be away from you all."

"Akane… are you… serious?" Soun asked, looking very surprised.

"Believe me, I'm _**dead**_ serious, Dad," Akane replied. "I just _need_ to be on my own, and I believe this is the best way."

"Oh, Akane," Soun said, hanging his head. "Your mother would be horrified to hear this if she were still alive."

"I can say the same for you, Pop," Ranma replied. "Getting away from you and the freak's schemes is what I really want. Marriage or death is a real blessing in disguise."

"Well, despite their reasoning," Nabiki said. "We better get those invites out."

End chapter.

(Well, we'll stop here for the time being and I really hope you all will just like this story… I'll have more chapters up of their life together. Hopefully nobody will give me crap for this story like how people have for my other ones… which I rightfully don't deserve. Anyway, I'll return with the next chapter. So, enjoy this one for the time being.)


	2. Ranma Takes Off

(Well, I haven't gotten much bad-mouthing from people, which is good, and for once, no harassment from **Mirai Vegeta**, which I should say that the I'm not the one who left those flamed anonymous reviews. I don't know how many times I'll have to say it for him to be finally convinced, but I have a feeling he's not going to believe me. He oughtta look at how my reviews are, compared to that flamer forging my username. He'd find a few significant differences there. **TenshiYoukai** will be thanked for her/his review, and I totally understand that… which is why I'm trying to improve myself. The others who will be thanked will be **jdcocoagirl** and **ellf**.)

Copyright 2009

Before Nabiki or anybody could even start on invites, Ranma immediately spoke up again. He wanted the wedding to be put on hold. The fathers were shocked.

"What?!" Soun said in shock. "Postpone your wedding?!"

"I hope you know what you're doing, Ranma," Genma warned.

"I DO know," Ranma answered. "I wanna go back to Jusenkyo to find a cure for my curse."

"You're not going without me, boy," Genma replied.

"Yes I am," Ranma boldly replied. "Get your own lousy cure!"

Genma was very shocked at this. Ranma was going back to Jusenkyo for his antidote, and he refused to take his own Dad with him.

"Ranma, why won't you let me take you? I don't wanna be a panda anymore either!!" Genma protested.

"Wish I could say yes, Pop," Ranma said. "But after the last time, you all didn't take it very well… heck – you all took it the wrong way!"

"Ranma," Akane said before he turned his body to her. "Is that REALLY why you wanted to go back in the first place?" She asked.

"Yes it was," Ranma boldly replied, giving her a face that reminded her about her assumption that it was because of Shampoo.

Akane felt bad about it, but inside, she wanted to think it was because of a different reason.

"Alright then," She said to the group. "If Ranma wants to get that cure for his curse… go ahead… I have some studying to do."

Since their engagement, both Ranma and Akane had graduated from Furinkan, as did Nabiki… 2 years earlier. But, the difference between what Ranma and Akane did after high school was that Ranma trained day and night for new moves by Soun, Genma, and Happosai… so he could get to teaching other people Martial Arts; Akane had enrolled herself at a local college and was very close to earning her degree in education. She had plans to be a school teacher and also a teacher of her Martial Arts as well.

"I don't want to still be under my curse when I marry her," Ranma said to the men. "Plus, it has been a LONG time since I jumped in water and remain normal."

"Understood," Soun said after a sigh.

He unexpectedly gave Ranma a big hug.

"I'm just glad you're finally marrying my Akane!!!" Soun replied through his usual sobs.

Ranma groaned.

"Get off me!!" He said, trying to break free.

Ranma was successful after a couple of attempts. He started coughing from Soun's tight grasp.

"Oh, I'm so sorry about that, son," Soun replied to Ranma.

"Anyway," Ranma said. "I leave first thing tomorrow."

"Ranma," Kasumi said, overhearing what Ranma wanted to do.

"Yeah, what, Kasumi?" Ranma asked.

"Are you going back to Jusenkyo for a cure?" Kasumi asked.

"Yes," Ranma replied.

"You better pack some food," Kasumi said to him. "Otherwise, you won't make it back to marry Akane in one piece."

"I was just going to do that," Ranma replied.

He followed Kasumi into the kitchen and packed a bunch of cup noodles in his backpack. Ranma ended up packing 35 of the cup noodles and Kasumi agreed to make him plenty of rice balls for his journey.

"Thanks, Kasumi," Ranma said, feeling touched.

To show his gratitude, he immediately hugged her, just to say bye for the time being while he would be away on his journey. Kasumi returned his hug, remembering everything she had been through with Ranma… good and bad.

"I hope you come back soon, "Kasumi replied, eager to see Akane getting married to Ranma.

"I'll try my hardest to not take long," Ranma assured her.

He wanted to have some time with Akane before he left. So, while Kasumi got to making the rice balls, Ranma went to Akane's room to see if she was taking a break from her studying.

(Ranma's P.O.V.)

I made my way upstairs to where the girls' rooms were and looked for the door to Akane's room. It was still the outline of a duck with her name written across the middle. Being courteous, I knocked on her door. I heard footsteps, and noticed the knob turning.

"Ranma?" Akane said when she opened her door and saw me. "What are you doing here? I'm studying." She said.

"I thought I'd tell you that I'm leaving on my journey back to China first thing tomorrow morning," I said to my soon-to-be wife.

"You are?" Akane said, looking sad.

She looked away from me with that long face.

"I never thought I'd say this… but…" Akane said before a long pause came up. "I'll miss you," She said, finishing her sentence.

"I will, too," I said to her, caressing her cheek.

"So, why'd you come into my room?" Akane asked me.

"I want some time with you before I leave tomorrow," I answered. "If… you're not too busy…"

"Well," Akane started to say. "I _WAS_ studying… but I suppose I can stop here for the night if you're leaving tomorrow."

She got up on her feet and pushed in the chair to her desk that she was sitting at and locked her bedroom door.

"Hopefully no distractions will be headed our way," Akane replied, closing her window curtains that were in front of her desk that she usually sat at.

"I also hope that my departure won't be messing with your head at all," I said to her.

"I'll try not to let it," Akane replied as I took a seat on her bed.

As she took a seat in my lap, Akane threw her arms around me and I did the same to her. I admit, she was still a tomboy, but she was getting cuter little by little… but I just wanted to be away from Pop… and alone with Akane.

"Akane… I can't wait until we're alone and away from our Dads… can you?" I asked.

"Yeah," Akane replied softly. "I just can't wait to be out of here."

As I gently clutched her close to my body, we looked in each other's eyes. I eyed the pink blouse and skirt she wore. I started to gently tug at the bottom, and checked to see if it was okay with her. Akane simply nodded her head up and down.

"I don't care, Ranma," She whispered to me.

As she lifted her arms up, I took off her blouse with ease, leaving her in her white bra and her skirt. We continued to passionately kiss each other's lips. In the midst of all things, Akane had tackled me onto her bed with her on top of me.

"I just want you to come back as soon as possible," Akane whispered to me.

"I'll try my hardest," I softly replied.

My fingers started to tug at her pink skirt she wore. Akane nodded her head up and down again, but to my surprise, she removed it herself. She left herself in her white undergarments as we continued to have our moment of moments together. While we passionately kissed each other again and again, I could see the tears forming in Akane's eyes.

"Don't cry, Akane," I whispered. "I'll be back for you… I promise."

"I hope so," Akane replied. "Because I'll be heartbroken if you go for another woman!"

"Akane, that isn't going to happen," I assured her. "The only girl I want in my life is you."

Akane felt touched by what I said to her. She leaned in to whisper something in my ear. What was it? She asked me if I wanted to undress down to nothing. I responded with a "sure". After the two of us fully undressed, I tried my hardest to make full eye contact with Akane, and not look at her chest or any other part of her female figure for that matter. The two of us spent as much as twenty minutes without our clothes on, and most of all… unseen from any place the Dads could think of. Most importantly, I didn't get a nosebleed from seeing Akane in an undressed state.

Later on, after the two of us had our baths and Akane had put away her books, we got ready for bed. I was too tired to make my way back to my room, and to my nicest surprise, Akane let me crash in her room for the night. She wore her yellow pajamas with the clouds and the kiddy-like drawn suns on them, while I just wore my regular green ones with all the different designs on them.

"Ranma," I heard Akane say to me.

"What is it?" I asked her.

Her room was pitch black, but I could see the whites of her eyes.

"Are you still… serious on taking on the school when we marry?" Akane asked me.

"Yeah," I answered. "I've been learning from your Dad and my own; I also want to teach the other people as well."

"That's funny," Akane said, giggling a little. "I thought of doing the same thing myself."

We were getting along much better than we were when we were first engaged; it certainly came a long way, didn't it? In the meantime, Akane and I kissed good night and we dozed off to sleep.

At about 5 a.m. the next day, I awoke from my slumber and noticed Akane sleeping soundly like a baby in her bed. I got out of her room and quietly made my way across the house to my things. After I grabbed my backpack, I wrote a note to Kasumi and Akane, letting them know that I had taken off for my journey back to Jusenkyo to find that cure.

_Akane, I'll miss you so much_, I thought.

I quietly yawned, but unfortunately, that yawn woke Akane up. She saw me all packed and in my normal outfit that I wore to Furinkan all that time.

"You're leaving?" Akane said softly to me.

"Yes, but… in the words of some general… I think MacArthur… I shall return," I said to Akane.

"Okay… stay safe," Akane softly replied, wiping a tear from her eye. "I'll miss you."

"Me too," I said to Akane.

This time, she was accepting my reasoning to go back to Jusenkyo with a lot of heart. She gripped me tightly and gave me a tight hug. I returned the favor.

"I'll call you every single day," I said to her.

"I'll be waiting for them," Akane replied to me.

I gave her one last hug and bid her good-bye, leaving quietly through her bedroom window.

_I'll be back to marry you, Akane… then we'll be by ourselves for a LONG time_, I thought.

I was really happy that Akane and I had a little time together before I left on my journey… all I was hoping was that my departure wouldn't mess with her psyche while she finished up school. She was about 3 months away from completion of college and getting her degree in the process; fortunately, I didn't need a college degree myself if I was going to teach the Martial Arts. That was another reason why I didn't want to be under my curse. Anyway, as mentioned, Akane was about three months away from being done with college, and I figured that if I went now, I could probably make it back in time to see her graduate, but I had to hurry.

End chapter.

(Okay, we'll stop here, and please don't give me crap on Akane and Ranma spending time naked in Akane's room. I just wanted to make a fluffy moment between the two, and I personally felt like I did that. Just leave me your reviews, make sure they're good, too… and if they are constructive criticism, don't scream at me. In the meantime, I'll get to work on chapter 3 immediately.)


	3. Akane's Future and 1st Marriage Day

(Well, for the time being, we're going to get under way with chapter 3 of "Ranma and Akane in the Future", and so far, I've had a pretty good deal with reviews lately… but here's something: if my character does make any appearances, it'll be minimal appearances only… well… possibly for their honeymoon. Thanks to **vleroy728** and **Keiko Murikami** for reviewing. In the meantime, I may not own the characters for Ranma ½, but I do own a character that will be introduced later in this chapter. Hopefully you all will continue to enjoy this story.)

Copyright 2009

(Akane's P.O.V.)

After Ranma had left early that morning, I had gone back to sleep and woke up 3 hours later. I looked at my calendar and noticed that it was a nice Monday morning around late August. I didn't have a class until 2 p.m. that afternoon; I only had classes on Mondays and Wednesdays only, while I was off on Tuesdays, Thursdays, Fridays and weekends. Since our engagement, I had learned how to swim, thanks to Nabiki (see "Akane's New Friend"). My cell phone rang and I looked to see who was calling me. It was one of my friends from college – a girl… Shunjo, who was my age: 19 years old. We had 3 classes together in college and we hung out a lot away from school.

"Hi, Shunjo," I greeted, answering my phone.

"Hey, Akane," Shunjo greeted.

Her voice was pretty normal-pitched.

"So, what's up?" I asked.

"How does a morning at the beach before class sound to you?" Shunjo asked.

"Uhhh…" I said, thinking about it. "Okay," I said again after a few seconds.

"Something wrong, hon?" Shunjo asked.

"Yeah, my fiancé went back to China for who knows how long," I answered. "But when he comes back, he and I are getting married."

I felt like I needed to be somewhere to get my mind off of Ranma's departure. I told Shunjo about my engagement to Ranma… especially the part where it was both of our stupid Dads' ideas. She was happy to hear that Ranma admitted that he wanted to marry me when I told her that just now.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Shunjo said, showing sympathy towards Ranma's departure.

Unlike myself, she wasn't engaged to anybody because she was left on her own at age 16 when both of her parents had to move away on business trips.

"Don't need to be," I said to Shunjo.

"Well, I'll come and get you in a few minutes," She replied to me.

I felt that a little time away from studying was what I needed. If I just stayed here, I wouldn't quit thinking of when Ranma would return. I packed my books and changed my clothes. I ended up wearing a green T-shirt and shorts. I went to find a good bathing suit for the beach. I wound up choosing my green one-piece suit that was the same one I wore when Nabiki had that swimsuit contest going on. I grabbed my bathing suit, a towel, and my backpack and went downstairs for a quick breakfast.

"Going to school already, Akane?" Kasumi asked me.

"Actually, I'm hitting the beach with one of my friends before school," I answered. "I feel like I need something to take my mind off of Ranma's departure."

I made a quick piece of toast and waited outside for Shunjo while I bit it. The sun was shining brightly while I waited. That's when I saw a red convertible stopping just outside my house. In it was Shunjo… who was in the driver's seat. She looked a lot like me, but was a full 4 in. taller. She was wearing a white sleeveless top and a pair of jeans. I noticed her backpack and towel were in the back seat. I tossed my own backpack and towel in the back seat next to her stuff, while I got in the passenger's seat in the front.

"Hey, Akane," Shunjo greeted again.

"Hi," I said to Shunjo as I buckled my seat belt.

The wind ran through our hair while Shunjo continued to drive to the beach. There was a beach that was about 15 minutes near the college we both went to – Nerima University. She found a parking spot near the exit and turned off the car.

"Well, let's hit it," Shunjo said to me.

The two of us unbuckled our seat belts, grabbed our towels from the back, and opened the car doors on our respective sides. Shunjo put the top up on her car, protecting our backpacks from being stolen and locked her car, leaving her car keys in her jeans pocket.

"Well, all set, Akane?" She asked me.

"Yeah," I said, trying to look excited.

Shunjo and I headed off to the changing rooms. I came out in my bathing suit, while I waited for her to come out. She came out a minute later wearing a regular one-piece pink bathing suit. We set our towels down and sat on them, and then tended to sunscreen. People were on the sands and out in the water. Other people had took their boats out to sea, and the beach even had some surfers there… boys and girls.

"Whew, what a nice day," I said to her.

"Yeah, great for a game of volleyball," Shunjo replied. "How about a game, Akane?" She offered.

"Okay," I said.

I noticed Shunjo had a volleyball with her because she told me she was on the volleyball and swim team in high school. Her and I got up from our spots and started serving the ball back and forth to each other. After going back and forth for a pretty long while, the two of us decided to throw the volleyball back and forth to each other.

"Akane, think fast," Shunjo said, tossing the ball high into the air.

I looked into the air and tried not to look directly at the sun. I could see the ball come dropping down like an anvil. I was able to catch it with ease, and without bumping into anybody.

"Nice catch, hon," Shunjo replied.

"Thanks," I replied. "Should we take some dips before we go off to school?" I asked as I threw the ball back to her.

"Yeah, a day at the beach just ain't complete without one," Shunjo answered as she caught the ball.

Shunjo tossed the ball back to our towels and we raced each other into the open ocean. I had beaten her by half-a-second. I really needed to keep up the swimming because if I put it on hold for too long, then I'll eventually forget how to swim again.

"Hey, Akane, how come you learned how to swim so late in life?" Shunjo asked me.

"Well," I said. "I guess I didn't make many trips to the pool or the beach in my life."

The two of us had gone about chest-deep into the ocean. Personally, one of my small personal goals was to learn how to swim before Ranma and I tied the knot… and that goal was easily accomplished. After having a few waves weakly crash into our heads, and even having a nice swim back to shore, we wrapped up our time at the beach. Shunjo and I grabbed our towels and dried off. We went back to the showers and rinsed off our entire bodies of the salty water. Grabbing our towels once again, we dried off the non-salty water that we had showered in, and dried our bodies. Our bathing suits were still a little wet, but that didn't stop us from putting our normal clothes back on. I looked at my watch, and it was already past 1 p.m.

"Should we come back here after class?" I asked Shunjo.

"Sure, why not…" Shunjo answered.

It was a fifteen minute drive from the beach we were at to school. I got my sandals on my feet and grabbed my things. I exhaled as I draped my towel around my shoulders as we walked back to Shunjo's car. I had the same class as her, which was a Math course. I planned on getting my degree in Math so I could teach it to young kids. Shunjo had plans to be a graphic designer in the future. The two of us made a pit stop to buy a couple of diet sodas before we left the beach.

"I think we'll be in time," I said to Shunjo.

"Yeah, we'll have time to spare," Shunjo agreed.

We got into her car on our respective sides – me in the passenger's seat, and her in the driver's seat. She started the car and drove off to the campus. Finding a nice parking spot, Shunjo parked her car, and turned it off. We grabbed our backpacks and ran off to class… with a half-hour to spare. I found a seat in the front of the class I went to… room 458. 20 desks were in the classroom… while 14 of them, counting myself had rear ends sitting at them.

A couple hours later, my final professor had released us from class. Shunjo was outside waiting for me.

"Had a good one?" She asked me.

"Yeah," I said. "Pretty much the same stuff."

I remembered I had to use the bathroom. I told Shunjo to wait while I stepped into the ladies' room. A few minutes later, I came outside.

"Okay, ready to go?" She asked when I came out.

"You bet," I answered.

The two of us walked outside back to her car.

"Beach time again," Shunjo said to me.

"Yeah, we're on our way back there," I said.

We hopped in her car and she started it up. After leaving her parking spot, we entered the same beach we went to before school, and parked in the same parking space Shunjo was at.

"Well, here we are," I said once again.

Shunjo and I unbuckled our seat belts and made our way back to the sandy shores of the beach. We didn't spend as much time there this time. The two of us went for a couple of swims, sunbathed for nearly an hour, played a game of one-on-one volleyball, and that was it. After rinsing off one more time, we got into her car again, and Shunjo dropped me off at home.

"I'm home!!" I called out.

It was nearly 5 p.m. already.

"Home a little late, Akane?" I heard Kasumi ask.

"Uh-huh… two times at the beach, one time at school," I replied.

"I can tell," Kasumi said, smelling the odor from the sunscreen on my clothes and my bathing suit.

"Well, guess I better get my bath out of the way," I said, going to the bathroom.

I grabbed a new change of clothes – just my yellow dress with the white collar. I grabbed my other bath appliances and went off to the bathroom. I began to fill up the tub.

"Whew, what a day," I said, as I started disrobing. "Two trips to the beach, one trip to school, and I smell like a regular beachgoer."

I had stripped down to my bathing suit. Usually, I would bathe in the buff, but this time, I decided to try something different. I was about to take my suit off, but at the last second, I decided to leave my bathing suit alone. I looked to my left, and placed my clothes outside of the bathroom in the basket on the washing machine. I went back in, and locked the door. Still wearing my suit, I turned off the water in the tub and began to step into the warm water inside it, while leaning my back against the wall. I began to slowly sit down, immersing my body in the warmth of the water… and still in my bathing suit.

"Whoo, yeah," I whispered when my butt reached the ground.

Today had worn me out, with the two trips to the beach with Shunjo before and after school, and my only 2 classes for the day. I could still smell the odor from the sunscreen I had applied to my body at the beach. I stood up, wet swimsuit and all, and made my way to the shower. Using my soap, I began to cover my body in the white lather it left… even getting the body parts underneath my bathing suit. I gave myself the best scrubbing I could possibly do. After that, I turned on the shower, and let the water trickle down my body, leaving behind a bunch of white lather on the ground at my feet. I sighed in relief… smelling much nicer than I was 10 minutes ago.

"Now for some long relief," I said, leaving the shower area.

I was sopping wet from the shower. I got back in the tub feet first, and began to sit down in the warm water again. After a 15 minute soaking in there, I stepped out, grabbed my towel and began drying myself off. Finally, I began to remove my swimsuit. I squeezed out as much water as I could from the bath. Unknowingly enough, some sand from the beach had made its way underneath my bathing suit. I even found a white grain in my belly button. I figured it was from the dives into the sand I took when I did the one-on-one volleyball game with Shunjo. I was able to get it out with ease. It didn't really bother me though. I felt like I had scrubbed my body good enough to get the other sand off, and rid myself of the smell from the sunscreen. Right after that, I went to join Kasumi and the family at the dinner table.

"So, two trips to the beach, Akane?" Nabiki asked me.

"Yeah, what's it to you, Nabiki?" I asked.

"Just not too often that you make two trips there… even with your friends," Nabiki answered.

Kasumi had returned from hanging my towel and bathing suit out to dry on the clothesline.

"Nabiki, my college is near the beach," I said to her. "That doesn't mean I can only take one trip there alone or with friends… does it?"

"No, I just find it strange," Nabiki said.

"Is it because you're trying to keep yourself from forgetting how to swim, Akane?" Kasumi asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

Shunjo and I had made a lot of trips to the beach and the pool… just enough for me to memorize how to swim in general.

"But at least I can enjoy a full day off tomorrow," I said to the group.

Inside, I missed Ranma so much, and right now was the first time I thought about his departure since the phone call I got from Shunjo this morning to go down to the beach before school. I decided to take a full 24 hours off from studying tomorrow; I had been at it for 4 straight days at 3 hours each… until the night before Ranma's departure, where I only got 2 hours in before Ranma and I got a little… intimate.

"I'm done," I said, handing my bowl off to Kasumi.

I left the group and went to lie down in my bed. I had a few pictures of Ranma and me together, and even some of the whole family; Ranma's departure was certainly tough for me to swallow… but I knew that he was coming back sooner or later before I graduated… hopefully. I felt sad about it, but after he came back, it would look like it didn't even happen.

_Ranma, I sure hope you're doing okay_, I thought, looking straight at the roof.

The minute I finished my thought, my cell phone went off. I looked to see who it was that was calling, and none other than… Ranma's name popped up.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Akane, it's me," Ranma said over the other line.

"Ranma?" I said in shock, shifting my eyes over to my right ear… where I had put my cell phone to.

"Are you coping with my departure?" Ranma asked me.

"Yeah… I'm trying not to think about it too much to a point where I get depressed and blow school," I answered. "I even hit the beach a couple of times with one of my friends from college today; I didn't think about your departure until a few minutes ago."

"That's good," Ranma said, feeling proud of me.

"Are you at Jusenkyo yet?" I asked him.

"No… not yet," Ranma replied. "I'm crashing for the night in the bathroom at the beach. I think I'm about 1/7 of the way there."

"How are you getting there?" I asked. "I can arrange a plane for you."

"I appreciate that, Akane," Ranma said, denying her offer. "But first thing tomorrow, I'll be swimming my way there."

"Swimming your way?" I asked. "Ranma, you'll catch cold… let me just arrange that plane."

"Just drop it, Akane," Ranma said. "I don't mind swimming my way there… and maybe swimming back."

I was left in a 30-second pause.

"Alright," I said, not pushing the issue.

"Listen, the next time I call, I'll let you know how close I am to Jusenkyo," Ranma said to me.

"I'll be waiting for it," I said. "I'm taking a full day off from studying tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll call you tomorrow for sure," Ranma said to me.

"Okay," I said.

I bid him good-bye and hung up. All of a sudden, my heart just felt warm and fuzzy inside. I felt so much better hearing from Ranma because I thought that he was only going to call when he felt like it. I turned my cell phone off, changed to my pajamas, and called it a night early.

Early next morning, I awoke for my usual morning jog. After I came back, I joined the others for breakfast.

"Akane, are you going to be doing any studying today?" Kasumi asked.

"No, I'm going to be taking a day off from that," I answered.

"I think Nabiki is going to the pool with some friends later," Kasumi said to me.

"Yes I am," Nabiki replied. "Wanna tag along, Akane?" She asked me.

For the last couple of weeks, I had either gone to the beach near my college twice a day with Shunjo, or to the pool with Nabiki. I needed to swim often enough to a point where I could go through a long period of time without doing it, and still know how.

"Alright," I said.

I went to my room to grab a different bathing suit.

2 ½ months later, I had gotten call after call from Ranma, letting me know that he had arrived in Jusenkyo 1 month earlier, even after 4 days of nothing but swimming there. He even told me that he had to use his clothes to keep his cell phone safe from the water. He even mentioned that he did wear something while he swam across the ocean. I was relieved when he said that because if he went nude, I could only imagine how sick and cold he could've been. The last call I received from him, which was two days ago, was that he was successful in finding a cure by jumping in the Nannichiuan spring, which as I remembered correctly, translated to "spring of drowned man". I felt so happy for him that he was finally back to normal. For once, he could jump in cold water and not turn into a girl!! But he had told me he was going to crash at the Jusenkyo guide's place and journey back the next day.

_I'm so happy, Ranma_, I thought. _Now we can get married and be like any normal couple!!_

"I'll be coming back right now… a lot quicker than I thought," Ranma told me over his cell phone.

"How so?" I asked, sounding surprised.

I thought Ranma was going to just travel on foot back to Nerima… until he said he would be coming back a lot quicker than he thought.

"The Jusenkyo guide gave me a big sigh of relief by giving me a private boat ride back to Nerima," Ranma said to me. "Looks like I'll be back in time to see you graduate."

I was so excited inside – Ranma WAS going to be back in time to see me graduate from Nerima U. after all!!

"Talk about lucky breaks," I said to Ranma.

"Yeah, not to mention unexpected," Ranma replied.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you in less than 2 days," I said to him.

"Yeah," Ranma answered. "Maybe it'll be 3… but one guarantee… I will be in time to see you graduate."

I just felt so good about that.

3 days later, Ranma came back, and I couldn't have been happier. Giving him time to rest, I had let him be and we had got back to our own lovable ways. After he came back, the rest of us got to work on our wedding invites. A month and a half later, I received my college degree in Math. Everyone was there to see me graduate at my commencement ceremony. When I came out, Ranma was the first to hug me, then came the rest of the family.

Another month had passed and Ranma and I were finally married… and best of all, away from our Dads. We were living around 9 blocks away from my original home. As for our careers, Ranma was teaching his Martial Arts to people of all ages… with enrollment costing 7,500 yen; I was making a living as a 2nd grade Math teacher at Nerima Elementary.

"Now we can live in peace for a _LONG_ time, Akane," Ranma said to me.

"For sure," I said, agreeing with him.

Our house was relatively big in size. It was a one story house with an upstairs and a downstairs. The family room was near the back yard, while the kitchen was in the front of the house overlooking our front lawn. There was also a bathroom and washroom where people could change their clothes if we ever had guests over. Our washing machine and dryer were in there as well. Our family room consisted of a big sofa, TV, and a table in front of the sofa, while our dinner table stood behind the sofa. Upstairs, we had another bathroom and a couple of rooms that were empty when we were able to have kids. There was our bedroom as well, consisting of a built-in air conditioner, along with our King-sized bed, dresser drawers, TV, and a small screen door, linking to a small balcony. Outside, we had an underground swimming pool that was 3 ft. on the shallow side, 6 ½ ft. on the deep side, and an underground jacuzzi that was neck-deep when you sat down; height-wise… around 3 ft. The nearest beach was a scant 17 minutes away.

"I am so relieved that we're finally by ourselves, Ranma," I said to my husband.

I stood in my yellow dress with the white cotton collar. Ranma wore his usual red shirt and long blue pants.

"Yeah, count me in," Ranma replied. "Plus it feels SO good for me to be 100 percent, male."

"Mm-hmm," I agreed, giving him a tight hug. "At least you won't have to go back to Jusenkyo for a long time."

"Yeah," Ranma agreed. "And we're in a house that's to my liking… secluded area, away from the Dads, pool and jacuzzi outside, etc."

"Not to mention the fact that we're not far away from the nearest beach," I mentioned. "Just a 17-minute drive."

"That's right," Ranma said, not forgetting the fact that the beach wasn't far away.

We smiled at each other for a bit. Then, I began to make my way towards the steps.

"Where are you going?" Ranma asked.

"Change so I can go swimming," I answered. "You coming, Ranma?" I asked.

"Uh… sure," Ranma answered, following me.

End chapter

(Whew, what a chapter!! Hopefully you all enjoyed this LO-ONG one. If I don't get a lot of reviews for this chapter, I'll be shocked. And also, I will be updating my other Ranma ½ stories, "Hometown Favorite?", "The Get Togethers", "Akane's New Friend", and "The Decision of a Lifetime; Will Ranma Go Alone?" Hopefully nobody will be giving me crap for those stories… unlike this one, where I haven't gotten much mean reviews. In the meantime, hope you enjoyed this and I'll be back with the 2nd part of their first day of marriage.)


	4. 1st Day of Marriage Continued

(Well, when we last left off, Ranma and Akane already got married and are living in their current house. Akane left Ranma to change her clothes to go swimming in their pool outside. In the meantime, once again, another good set of reviews… though I only got three. Come on, people… this is Akane and Ranma here… send in the good reviews. Thanks to **Keiko Murikami**, **VapmireLover94**, and **vleroy728** for reviewing. Hope you'll enjoy the rest of this first day of fun of Ranma's and Akane's marriage.)

Copyright 2009

(Akane's P.O.V.)

"Where are you going?" Ranma asked.

"Change so I can go swimming," I answered. "You coming, Ranma?" I asked.

"Uh… sure," Ranma answered, following me.

I was the first one to make it up the stairs… well, that's because I started climbing the stairs before Ranma. I made my way down the hall to the farthest down of three doors… one on each side of the floor of the house; one door was on the left side, which was the bathroom, the door on the right was just a vacant guest room, and the door at the end of the hallway was our bedroom. I opened the door and stepped in, but kept it open for Ranma to come in. I had already opened one of the dresser drawers and was rummaging through clothes to find one of my bathing suits.

"Ah ha!!" I exclaimed. "I found one."

I had pulled out my one-piece pink bathing suit that I remembered wearing when I was younger.

"Alright, my turn," Ranma replied, politely moving me away.

I briefly watched him rummage through his clothes for his swimshorts. In the meantime, I left the bedroom for the bathroom to change. I grabbed a towel and came out minutes later in my suit. At the same time, Ranma had come out of the bedroom holding his swimshorts.

"Wow, you're changed and everything," Ranma said to me.

"Now YOU have to," I replied as I descended down the stairs.

I continued to descend down the stairs until I reached the bottom. There were a total of 13 steps that separated the 1st floor from the 2nd. I opened the screen door and stepped outside onto the rough concrete that made up a portion of the back yard of our house. To the left of me beside the pool, were a couple of poolside chairs and a table.

"Oh, isn't it… a beautiful day for swimming," I said, putting a hand to my forehead, to protect my eyes from the sun.

I was looking at the bright blue sky for a bit. I set my towel down on our lawn furniture… well, on our chair anyway. The sun was shining really brightly. The temperature was around 95 degrees today. Just standing on the concrete in the sun burned my feet. I gingerly walked to the edge of the pool and just jumped in. I landed in the water with a splash.

"Whew, what a cool feeling," I said after resurfacing.

I had remembered how to swim from the end of high school at Furinkan, during college at Nerima U., and just hanging out with Shunjo (my college friend), or Nabiki and her friends… or my friends if we ever went to the pool or the beach. I began to swim to the shallow end. As soon as I made it there, I saw Ranma come out. He stood in white swimshorts with fire designs on the bottom. Before we got married, Ranma had bought those because he felt like his other ones were getting a bit short and small for him.

"About time," I said.

"Whaddya mean 'about time'?" Ranma said to me.

"I mean you took a little longer than most men take," I replied.

"Sheesh," Ranma said as he set his towel down on the other chair.

I watched as he trotted to the deep end and simply dove in. When he resurfaced, he was normal. He didn't have breasts of a woman, even a bust line, or his red hair like he had when he was under his girl curse. I smiled in happiness – he REALLY didn't have to journey back to Jusenkyo to butt heads with the guide.

"Well, whaddya think?" Ranma asked me.

"I… I'm so happy for you," I said to him. _He really DID get rid of his curse._ I thought.

"Well, technically, I'm still under a curse from one of the springs of Jusenkyo," Ranma replied. "BUT, it's a neutral curse... at least."

"Amen to that," I replied.

"No more girls' bathing suits for me," Ranma said to me.

"Yep," I answered.

I finally saw proof that Ranma was back to normal. I admit that when he was given the private boat ride back, I was a little disappointed because if he called and said he was swimming back, I would've got to hear his voice after he was done swimming back to the nearest beach.

"So, Ranma, why'd you decide to pick me for marriage instead of those other three?" I finally asked. "And tell me the truth." I added.

"Well, the truth is," Ranma said, coming clean with it. "I just had these feelings of love for you… but I never wanted to admit them to you… and honestly, Akane… I kinda secretly liked you better when your hair was long."

"Did you?" I asked.

I remembered when I used to have long hair until Ryoga's umbrella chopped it off. I had also got rid of the bangs that were around my ears, too.

"Yes," Ranma admitted.

"You don't know how long I've felt the exact same way," I said to him. "I always hated it when you called me a tomboy, klutz, flat-chested, etc. but I knew deep down that you didn't mean those things… didn't you?"

"No I didn't," Ranma admitted once again. "The only thing I hated was my Dad deciding who I should be engaged to."

"Same here," I answered.

Unexpectedly, at the same time, we both said, "It's my life and I feel like I should do what I want with it and who I should marry."

We were a little embarrassed about it, but deep down, I was happy Ranma chose me as his future wife; if this were us when we were engaged… we would probably have beaten up our Dads over the stupid decisions they made for us without our consent, and then walked away in opposite directions.

"This is the kind of house I was hoping for, Akane," Ranma said to me.

"How so?" I asked.

"Just that we're away from our fathers… and we have our whole lives together ahead of us," Ranma answered.

He was right about that, for sure. I felt like we were living in a small amount of luxury with a pool and jacuzzi outside… but the biggest thing of all that we were happy about… was the fact that we were away from our dumb (and somewhat inconsiderate) fathers. The only thing that stuck out at us was the fact that there was no Kasumi to cook us some food like how I had been dealing with since I was in single-digits with my age since our mother left us. That's when the doorbell rang.

"Oh, that's the doorbell," I said as I swam to the edge and climbed out. "I'll get it."

I grabbed my towel and dried myself off a little, but kept the towel draped around my shoulders as I went to go see who it was at the door. I ignored the fact that I was still wearing my bathing suit.

"Yes?" I said as I opened the front door.

After I opened it, I found out that it was Kasumi who was at the front door. She was still in her usual apron and dress she wore every single time I saw her serve food or cook in the kitchen back home.

"Oh, Kasumi," I said happily. "What brings you here?" I asked her.

I noticed she had a small bowl with a steam hole on it where some smoke came out.

"I brought you and Ranma some oden," Kasumi answered.

"Ahhhh, thanks, Kasumi," I replied, taking the dish from her hands.

"Sure thing," Kasumi replied. "Looks like you and Ranma have a pool in the backyard."

"Is that an assumption?" I asked. "Because if it is… it's a correct one… seeing as I'm in a bathing suit."

"Mm-hmm," Kasumi replied, briefly nodding her head up and down.

"Would you like to come in?" I asked.

"Maybe another time," Kasumi answered. "Nabiki and the other men are calling for me. I only came down to drop this off for you."

"Thanks, Kasumi," I replied. "Boy does this save a lot of the trouble in cooking tonight."

I gave her a hug and she left for home. I closed the front door and took the oden Kasumi made and left it on the table to cool off. I returned to the pool and Ranma was still in there.

"Who was at the door?" Ranma asked me.

"Kasumi," I answered. "She made oden for us."

"Well, that saves the cooking tonight," Ranma replied.

"Mm-hmm," I said, nodding my head once.

Later that night, Ranma and I had changed and bathed and were in our sleepclothes. We were sitting at our dinner table eating the oden Kasumi made for us.

"This is delish," Ranma through his chewing.

"Mm-hmm," I replied.

The oden was still warm from our long swim in the pool today and our baths after that.

"Ranma," I said to my husband. "Is there anything you miss from living with Dad, Kasumi, and Nabiki, and me, too?" I asked him.

"Now that you mention it," Ranma replied. "The only thing I miss is Kasumi's cooking… but what I _don't_ miss… is Happosai."

"Yeah, for once, I'm happy he's dead, too," I said.

"The female population can finally live in peace," Ranma said.

Happosai had died after being forbidden to leave on his usual panty raids. He couldn't get his hands on one bra or pair of girls' underwear… and as a result, he had died. It has now been 3 months since his death; Kasumi was sad to see him go… even if he was a pervert, but Dad, Mr. Saotome and Ranma were absolutely pleased; the Dads were basically pleased because they could finally live in peace and not take any more orders from Happosai. Ranma was pleased because of what he said to me a little while ago; Nabiki felt half-and-half – half pleased, half sad. Personally, I was happy for the same reason as Ranma… not to mention that he wouldn't steal my underwear anymore.

"Whew, that was good," Ranma replied after finishing the last of his helping of oden.

I saw him step outside by the pool for some fresh air. I finished my oden and joined him outside.

"A little hot in there," Ranma said when I came out.

"Well, why didn't you go to the bedroom?" I asked.

"Too lazy," Ranma answered; typical him.

We sat down on our lawn chairs and looked at the sky. It was dark, but was filled with numerous stars, and a nice full moon.

"What a glorious night," I said to Ranma.

"Yeah, we never really got to do this a lot," He replied to me.

That's when I started to stretch and yawn.

"Oh… we better get you in that bed," Ranma replied.

Surprisingly, he snaked me in his arms, holding me like I was seriously hurt… by my knees and my neck.

"You just sleep, my Akane," Ranma said quietly to me.

He carried me in his arms into the house and up to our bedroom. I blushed crimson while he carried me.

"There you go, Akane," Ranma replied, gently placing me on our bed.

"Thanks, Ranma," I whispered as he got into bed on the other side.

"Sure," Ranma replied. "Feels good to be alone, eh? We can do things that we didn't even get a chance to do because of our dads."

"Yeah, I guess," I said, blushing and sheepishly smiling.

Ranma and I kissed each other good night. We turned off our lamps and dozed off to sleep… ready for the next day.

End chapter

(Well, that's it for the first day, and I'll be back with their 2nd day of fun soon. In the meantime, hope you enjoyed this, and I sure hope to see a lot of good reviews. See you guys again.)


	5. Day 2 A Family Reunion

(Well, after some good reviews from people lately, it's now time to update my "Ranma and Akane in the Future" story. The only bad review I got was from someone with the username known as **Biigoh**. In the meanwhile, **Biigoh** won't be thanked for his/her review, but the ones who WILL are: **James Birdsong**, **Octopus Ink**,** Salamander Hanzo**, and **Elia Love Ivie**. Hopefully I'll get those reviews from **vleroy728** and **Keiko Murikami** soon. In the meantime, please enjoy this 2nd day of fun between Ranma and Akane, which was co-made by me and **marmalade bunny**.)

(Ranma's P.O.V.)

A few months passed since we moved into our new home. On a bright and early Saturday morning, I awoke from my deep slumber in our nice air-conditioned bedroom. The sunlight bathed me and the sleeping Akane as well. She lay next to me, gripping me tightly. I felt so touched by her grip.

_Akane, you're cute when you're sleeping_, I thought.

I gently touched her back, and I noticed that her mouth started smiling while she slept. Slowly blinking her eyes, I saw her stir. I leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, my tomboy," I said and guess what -- she punched me!

Even though we are married, she still gets irritated when I call her a tomboy… how cute!

"Ranma, don't you ever give up on that?" Akane asked me.

"Come on, Akane," I said. "I said I loved you."

I began gently squeezing her body while we gazed in each other's eyes.

"Whew, I'm sweating like nuts," Akane said after nearly 10 minutes together. "I need to cool off."

"In the pool?" I asked.

"Of course, silly," Akane said, giggling.

Nodding, I agreed and kissed her cheek before she rushed off. But before I did anything, I noticed something about her eyes, they weren't full of energy like they were a few moments ago. Wrapping herself in the sheet, she made her way to the bathroom, and to taunt her, I followed, playfully tugging at the sheet trying to make it fall. She looked at me over her shoulder and shook her head and had locked herself in the bathroom. I would have wanted to ask what was wrong but I had to answer nature's damn call and rushed to the other bathroom. Maybe she is having some thoughts; generally, she thinks too much. I thought to myself as I cleaned myself in the mirror; I don't think it is much to worry about… not yet I think.

"Gee, she looks a little tired, judging from how her eyes were," I said to myself after I had just finished brushing my teeth.

As I started removing my sleepclothes, I reached for my shorts and put them on. After I grabbed a towel and leaving the bathroom, I noticed that Akane was standing with her towel and in her one-piece dark blue swimsuit. I always liked her in that one for some reason; the green one she had was 2nd in my book.

"How'd you finish changing before me?" I asked her.

"You were taking your time, Ranma," Akane answered.

We took each other's hands and headed downstairs. I opened the back door and we went down a stair to the concrete, to where our pool and jacuzzi were.

"Gee, if it wasn't for Mathew's leftover money, we wouldn't be having a pool and jacuzzi," Akane said to me.

"Yeah," I said to her.

We were a little short on money for a pool, but he was nice enough to help us out so we could have one installed.

(Akane's P.O.V. – Starting from the beginning of the chapter)

I felt him wake up under me and in an instant, I grabbed him tightly. With my eyes still shut, I felt his hand on my back. I began to smile and I know he saw me smile. As I stirred awake, he kissed my forehead and called me "tomboy". Though I felt hurt, he wouldn't understand so I punched him. Idiot -- he still didn't understand and justified it by saying that he said that he loves me. I soon forgot when he started touching me gently and after about 5 minutes, the word "tomboy" again ran through my head, and unable to bear it, I made the excuse of feeling hot and needing to cool off. I wrapped the sheet around my bare body.

_Stupid Ranma_, I thought.

I felt him tugging at the sheet; I knew he was teasing me but I was hurting and really wanted to go to the pool. So, I locked myself in the bathroom and heard him run to the other bathroom. Smiling slightly, I stood up and let the sheet drop to the floor. I viewed myself in the mirror and then shaking my head, I decided to head to the pool instead of self-pitying. I took out my dark blue bathing suit, and put it on; Ranma has a liking for this for some reason. I was greeted by his face as I came out dressed. After discarding my towel on a nearby chair, I walked to the deep end and after taking in a deep breath, I dove into the clear water. I came up for a breath, only to find Ranma standing beside the chairs and staring at me with an expression that I did not have enough time to read as he bent down and splashed water on me.

"CANNON BALL!!" He yelled before running a few steps and jumping into the pool.

I tried shielding my face from Ranma's big splash. Water flew onto my arms while I waited for him to resurface.

"Ranma, come on up!!" I said, looking underwater for him.

He did just that, but I didn't see him in front of me. I looked behind him and saw that he was behind me.

"Surprise," Ranma said, joking.

Angry with it, I splashed water into Ranma's face.

"Don't you dare do that!!" I said to him.

"Why not?" Ranma asked, suddenly clutching my body after wiping his face.

"Because..." I said, starting to choke on my tears. "It scares me; I got scared, do you understand, nitwit?!"

I began hitting his chest lightly, resting my head against him. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him.

"Don't ever do that again, please." I said to him.

"Okay, sorry," Ranma said.

I began clutching him tightly.

"Hey, Ranma," I said to him playfully. "Do you think you can catch me?"

"Oh, I know I can," Ranma replied, knowing where I was heading with this.

I started swimming away from him with him being the pursuer, and me being the pursuee.

"Loser does everything the winner wants to two whole days without any complaints," I said to him as I nearly reached the wall.

That's it -- Ranma can't win this! I had nearly reached the wall when I felt being pulled back and his strong arms holding me.

"You lose, my Akane – you better listen without complaints," He said as his hands began moving across my abdomen and arms as he smirked.

He started turning me so that I was facing him and he bent his face towards mine. Blushing furiously, I turned my face the other way, but he instead, whispered softly into my ear, "What will poor Akane do now? You are my slave for two days and you have to do what I want you to."

His fingers slowly moved to my shoulder and began slipping the strap off my shoulder.

"I want you to…" Ranma started saying.

"Oh, Ranma, you're crazy!!" I said, looking so amazed at his demand.

"Akane," Ranma reminded me.

"Oh, alright," I said, not pushing the issue.

As Ranma continued slipping my strap off, he gently worked on the other one with his other hand. Soon, he got it down to my ribs, then I stopped him and did the rest.

"I hope you're not going to be too intimate with this," I said as I placed my wet swimsuit on the pool deck.

I saw Ranma mischievously.

"Oh, Akane, I didn't even say what I wanted you to do and you have already removed your swimsuit?! How thoughtful!" He said.

I blushed more than before. I felt like I had fallen into a trap because I thought Ranma wanted me to lose my bathing suit. I just hoped that he wasn't planning on joining.

"Ranma," I said. "This is our outdoor swimming pool -- not an outdoor bath."

"I know," Ranma said. "Which just makes it even more special like this."

He climbed out of the water and sat on the deck.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Come on," Ranma said, trying to get me to sit in his lap.

Reluctantly, I allowed him to pull me up and sat me in his lap. Catching hold of a towel, he wrapped it around my still wet and nude body.

"I wouldn't want the rest of the world to know how beautiful my little tomboy is," He winked as he spoke and I truly felt happy.

So he did find me beautiful, even if he called me a tomboy for ages.

"Akane," Ranma said to me softly. "At first I wasn't sure why Pop got me engaged to someone like you without my okay... but... I'm happy to be with you."

"Ranma," I said, looking surprised. "I didn't know you had it in you to say something like that."

I started blushing and looked away from him.

"This'd make you MORE beautiful..." Ranma said, reaching for the towel around my body.

The heat rose in my face as I saw him move for the towel. I should have resisted considering we were sitting in full public view, but I couldn't -- not because of the condition of the bet, but because I didn't want to. I think the change in temperature in my body and the water caused me to sneeze and for some reason, a light shiver went through my body.

"Oh... I hope that's not a case of the sneezes," Ranma said, releasing his grip on the towel.

As a way of counteracting it, he grabbed my bathing suit and gave it back to me.

"I think you're gonna need this," Ranma said to me.

"Hopefully that'll keep me from sneezing," I said as I got my suit back on.

"I sure hope so, too," Ranma said. "But just in case…"

He took my arm and jumped back in the water.

"BETTER GET IN!!" Ranma shouted as we splashed into the pool again.

I began laughing; he was trying in his own manner to regulate my body temperature… Baka. I pushed away from him and began floating on my back, gazing at the noon sun.

"Aaaahhh," I sighed in contentment. "This is a nice way to relieve myself from the work weeks."

"It's even better when you're with whom you're married to, isn't it?" Ranma asked me.

"Yeah," I responded. "Yet, there's still one thing missing…"

"What's that?" Ranma asked me.

"Company," I answered. "Should we have Nabiki and Kasumi over, too?" I asked Ranma.

All of a sudden, I felt like it was too quiet here with just Ranma and me splashing in the water and having the time of our lives. It was no fun just being by ourselves. I rested against his broad chest realizing that our families were not very far away from us and if they come then life would be as it was before we got married, when we were JUST fiancés.

"Ranma," I said to him.

"Hmmmm?" He said.

I felt his voice rumble against his chest.

"Ummm… what… umm… are your views on growing the family?" I asked.

"Eh?" He cocked his head on the side and asked me, "As in pets?"

My temple twitched; God, he's dumb.

"No, as in children, our own or adopted?" I said.

"I've thought about it a couple of times," Ranma answered.

"A couple?" I said, sounding surprised.

"Hey, you try keeping having kids sealed up in your mind," Ranma said.

I had secretly thought about it after my work for the day was all said and done... even overnight hours when we were together in bed.

"So, for now, Ranma," I said. "Should we have the family over now?" I asked him.

"Sure, it's been a while since we've seen them," Ranma answered.

I smiled.

"But we need to get out of the pool first, I'll make the calls, you do something for dinner. I can't cook, and talk, and be excited now, can I?" I said, winking at him as I spoke.

Beaming brightly, in swift and smooth movement, he was out of the pool and gave me a hand. After we dried ourselves, I went over to the phone in the kitchen. Taking a deep breath, I picked up the receiver and dialed home. 1st ring… 2nd ring… 3rd ring; on the 5th ring somebody picked up the phone.

"Tendo residence?" The voice said.

"Kasumi?" I said.

"Akane? Is that you?" Kasumi asked.

"Yeah it is....." I said.

The next moment I knew, the phone was about a foot away from my ear and howls were coming over the line.

"Kasumi?" I asked.

"AKANEEEEE!!" My father shouted into the phone. "I knew you hadn't forgotten us!"

I could hear his pathetic sobs. Sighing into the phone, I asked to speak to Kasumi, again.

"Yes, Akane, Kasumi here," She said after she managed to get off the phone and calm him.

"Ranma and I have decided to host a family reunion, can you make it?" I asked.

"Oh, Akane dear, yes, we will all make it! When is it? Should I bring anything? Would you want me to help you with the cooking?" Kasumi asked.

I smiled again. Kasumi was the best and only mother figure I knew. I told her just to bring a bathing suit.

"No, Kasumi, thank you very much. We will be happy to see you all today," I answered.

"Oh, that is nice; today? Oh good. Umm, Akane?" Kasumi said again.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Is it okay if Nabiki and I brought dates along?" Kasumi asked.

"Sure, the more the merrier," I said.

After I hung up, I started looking for Ranma.

"Ranma," I called out.

I found him still in his shorts and relaxing at the dinner table.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's get started with the food," I said to him.

"Actually, Akane, why don't we hit the store and get some food just to save the cooking," Ranma suggested.

"Okay, let's do that," I said, sounding like buying stuff was a better idea than cooking.

Our reunion WAS going to happen later today.

"Let's change and go now," Ranma said, getting up from where he sat.

Him and I went upstairs together, grabbed our clothes and changed out of our wet bathing suits.

(Ranma's P.O.V.)

Akane and I changed into better clothes. Well, I tried to be appropriately dressed in black trousers and a very pale yellow shirt in which I left the top two buttons undone. Akane came out wearing a strapless yellow balloon dress, and she had used a golden clip to tie her shoulder-length hair, even though she wore no makeup… except for some slight lip gloss, she looked very pretty… and cute.

"Did I mention Kasumi and Nabiki are bringing dates?" Akane asked me.

"You did, and did I mention how cute you're looking?" I said.

I reached forth and kissed her under her eyes, and showed her how much I loved her.

"Yes, sweetheart, you have told me," She replied, giggling.

I snaked my arm around her waist and hoisted her on my shoulder.

"What are you doing, Ranma? Put me down this instant!!" I yelled.

"Think about it, love, if I put you down now, you can forget the family reunion. You were loud enough to drown their voices," I smirked as I spoke.

She blushed furiously and didn't make one movement till we reached down the flight of steps with her still on my shoulder.

"Now can you put me down?" She asked me meekly.

As I put her down, I locked her against the wall. She looked so vulnerable, but not scared. She lowered her eyes and tried looking away. Lifting her face, I met her lips with passion which she thankfully returned. Her fingers went into my hair as I locked my mind behind her neck and waist. I wanted to deepen the kiss when I heard sobs near the window. We broke away to see both the fathers crying and holding up banners saying, "Way to go, children!"

Those guys sure know how to ruin perfect moments. I sighed and moved away from my blushing wife. At that moment, I realized that Akane always blushed easily and used to get angry to protect herself from embarrassment.

"What's with you guys always ruining our times?" I shouted.

"Hey there," Pop said. "Is that any way to greet your old Dad?" He asked me.

"Greet schmeet," I said. "Next time, just come through the front door!"

"I agree," Akane added.

"Ranma… Akane," We heard another voice say.

We turned and noticed Kasumi, Nabiki, Dr. Tofu and Mathew... not to mention Mom Nodoka.

"Hey, guys, glad you could make it!" I said, smiling with glee and running to my sisters in law.

I was greeted warmly by Kasumi who hugged me and kissed my cheek. Nabiki demanded money -- 2000 yen! 2000 YEN FOR A HUG?! My jaw dropped as I saw her standing with a serious face and to my relief, she started laughing and moved forward and hugged me. I next went to my mother; she looked elegant in a kimono, and her hair tied back.

"My Ranma has turned into a very fine man! Akane did a better job than your father; I am so proud of you, son," She said, wiping away her tears and hugging me.

She herself was a bit bigger than Akane.

"I'm glad, Mom," I said, returning her hug.

"RANMA, AKANE!" We heard our Dads say.

My temple twitched as I saw Akane's father and my father run towards us with tears streaming down their faces. I had to control my urge to throw cold water at my father. Yeah, he still had the curse… much to my delight, but using A LOT of willpower, I greeted my father with a hug and hit him the head when I saw that he planned to wipe his nose on my fresh shirt. I shook hands with Akane's father; well what can I say -- he was always a crybaby. At the end, I turned to face the dates of my sisters in law, Dr Tofu and Mathew. I was marveled to see that DR. TOFU COULD ACTUALLY STAND NEAR KASUMI AND NOT TURN INTO BUTTER! I had met Mathew briefly once, but I hadn't paid much attention with a crazy Chinese Amazon at my heels. I slapped hands with both Tofu and Mathew.

"Well, the gang's all here," I said.

"YEAH!!" Everyone responded.

"Glad you all could make it," I said.

"Did everyone bring their bathing suits?" Akane asked the group.

_This'll probably be the first time that I'd ever see Mom dressed in one if she did bring one,_ I thought to myself.

We waited for everyone to respond, with the exception of Pop, who was still under his panda curse.

"We all did!" Everyone replied.

Even that cursed panda-man brought his swimsuit?! Damn, I never felt bad before for not having a pool big enough for my panda father.

"I'll go to the jacuzzi with Tendo and whoever wants to come, and the rest of the gang goes to the pool… and Ranma shall be the guard and waiter!" Pop announced.

Had Mom not been there, I would have broken the flower pot on his thick head. Everyone agreed and Akane guided them to the washrooms to change. Nabiki went straight to the pool in her top and shorts. She was wearing her suit underneath that. I went to get some snacks and drinks ready. Kasumi and Mom came down with towels draped around them. I was in awe when I saw Mom in her swimsuit; her kimono hid her beautiful body and I could understand why my Dad fell in love with her -- she was beauty and brains, but I never understood as to what she saw in him.

(End Ranma's P.O.V.)

Personally, this was the first time that I had actually seen Ranma's mother all this time that I lived here. In the meantime, after I had changed, I looked wherever Nabiki was at, because I was going to be next to her.

"Nabiki," I called out.

I found her eating some pretzels in one of their beach chairs and I sat next to her.

"I was looking for you for a bit," I said to her.

"Well, it's not hard to find me, Mathew-baby," Nabiki said to me, gently touching my shoulder.

Her touch tingled in my skin. She was famous for her money mindedness and although her family warned me against it, still, I didn't mind, I had already begun to fall in love with her and really didn't mind spending money on her; boy she loves to eat. Finally one day during the spring break, I dragged her away from the family and proposed under the blossoming cherry trees. It has been an interesting 8 months of marital bliss that we have shared.

When I proposed to her, she continued to stare down at me, eating her poki stick. I was nervous as well, but managed to keep my face straight. She knelt in front of me and pressed her lips against mine.z

Choking, I asked her, "Is that a yes?"

She stood up and brushed her skirt.

"Of course it is, silly!" Nabiki answered.

I was so relieved that my shivering legs collapsed under me and found myself on my back. In the meantime, Nabiki had finished her pretzels and stood up.

"How long ago did you finish those?" I asked.

"A few minutes," Nabiki answered.

The two of us were the most recent newlyweds, marrying each other 8 months after Ranma and Akane married each other.

"Are you going in?" I asked Nabiki.

"After I wait a bit," Nabiki answered.

She looked at where everyone was. Mr. Tendo and Mr. Saotome were still in the hot tub; Akane, Ranma, and Dr. Tofu were playing a game of catch in the pool, her and I were sitting next to each other, and Kasumi and Mrs. Saotome were sitting down in the beach chairs, enjoying themselves.

"Did you want to join Ranma and them in that game of catch?" Nabiki asked me.

I saw Nabiki take one last look at Kasumi and Mrs. Saotome, who were still in the beach chairs in the hot sun. Nodoka had removed her kimono, revealing her bathing suit, while Kasumi had revealed her pink bathing suit from the minute she came outside.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah," Nabiki said, turning her head at me.

(Kasumi's P.O.V.)

The pool was peaceful; it was very nice to have a reunion at Akane's home. I turned to face Mrs. Saotome. Like all the others, I have seen her only in kimonos over everything; today, she wore a comparatively revealing swimsuit. The figure hugging one piece suit complimented her… showing nothing more, nothing less, she looked incredibly nice for her age… and also that she was the mother of a full grown married man, the ink blue swimsuit brought out her eyes.

Placing my fingers on my chin, I began thinking if Akane had done anything for lunch or if they even planned anything to do anything. Subconsciously, my lips pouted as I was in thought that I didn't even notice Tofu sneak up and place a kiss on my pouted lips. Before I could say anything, he ran away sticking out his tongue at me.

"Ja ne!" He said.

Dr. Tofu, stupid, but a sweet fellow. I wondered how long it would take him to propose, or did he even plan to propose?

"Kasumi!" I heard a voice say to me.

I turned to find Akane waving at me with Ranma behind holding a tray of snacks; those two do try their best. I got up and went to help them.

"Akane, dear, do you want any help with... um... the kitchen?" I asked.

I guess she saw the worry on my face because she quickly reassured me that all was well and she and Ranma were handling it satisfactory well.

"Oh, well, if you insist," I said.

Everyone was having so much fun, especially Father and Mr. Saotome in the hot tub. I felt like I wanted to join in there or the pool myself.

"Is there room for one more person, you two?" I asked, looking at Ranma and Akane.

They had just came back out with some extra napkins.

"Of course, Kasumi, go on in," Akane said to me.

That's when the two of them got back in the pool.

"Do you feel like joining, Mrs. Saotome?" I asked, looking at her.

No response; I walked over and placed my hand on Tofu's shoulder.

"Tofu dear, do you think you could give me some space?" I asked in my usual sweet tone.

"Definitely, Kasumi," He said as he scooted aside.

"You will take a shot?" Father asked me.

As I stepped into the water, I smiled and turned to face Mrs. Saotome and asked her whether she would like to join us. Shaking her head, she kindly declined saying that she didn't want to get any of us girls jealous and insecure. Everybody started laughing, even Mr. Saotome, who I couldn't figure out how he had turned into his panda form. I returned my attention to the group and took my place near Tofu, who passed me the ball from Father. The pool water felt cool. The sun was getting hotter and lying out in it was starting to get a bit boring.

"Here it comes," I said to Ranma and Akane.

"I got it," Ranma called out.

Akane stayed where she was in the pool and Ranma caught the ball in the meantime.

"Heads up, Doc," Ranma said, tossing the ball back at him.

Fortunately, Tofu caught it, and then looked at Akane.

"Incoming, Akane," He said, throwing it at her.

"You should join, Mrs. Saotome," I called out from the pool.

I looked at her and smiled as I invited her in. This time, she didn't refuse and dove into the pool, emerging near her husband.

"Oh, you wet bear," She spoke as she patted his big stomach.

"Okay now, who is challenging me?" Mrs. Saotome asked.

"WE ARE!" Tofu, Akane, Ranma and I said in unison.

"You ready for my power shot, Mom?" Ranma asked Mrs. Saotome.

"Any time -- you are my son!" She responded.

Ranma flipped the ball a bit above his head and slammed it towards his mother who astonished everybody by gently channeled the ball and shot it back to her son.

"Hope you can catch it," She said.

The game continued for quite some time with our laughter getting louder and the sun heating and the water wrinkling our skin.

"I think it's time we all went in," I called to everybody who agreed and climbed out of the pool.

Continuing to laugh, everybody wiped themselves and each other and I even managed to a glimpse of happiness on Nabiki's face as Mathew held her hand. It suddenly felt painful to be surrounded by married couples.

"You seem to be really happy around Nabiki, despite our friendly warning, Mathew," I said to him.

"Yeah, she's something, isn't she?" Mathew said to me.

The two of them briefly kissed.

"Are you jealous, Kasumi?" Nabiki asked.

"Oh no," I replied. "Just surprised."

I tried my best and smiled pleasantly at them.

"Ok, move your lazy butts and reach the dining area, I'm so hungry," Ranma said and bolted in.

Despite the fact that I wasn't very hungry, I was happy to oblige.

(Akane's P.O.V.)

After everyone had gone inside, Ranma and I went inside to put some clothes on because we were probably going back out again shortly after we all finished eating. I just put on a simple T-shirt, while Ranma just put on his orange tanktop he usually wore to the beach. When we got to the living room, which was next to the back yard, all the girls had a scarce amount of clothing on over their bathing suits, except for Mrs. Saotome, who had her kimono on. Dad, Mr. Saotome and Mathew didn't have to worry; they just wore shirts over their torsos.

"Okay, what's everybody going to have?" I asked the group.

Everyone started thinking about it.

"I'll have a chocolate ice cream," Nabiki spoke up.

I sighed; yep – bank on Nabiki not to ask for food. Thankfully, I had chocolate ice cream amongst other flavors. I got her ice cream.

"Nabiki, won't you want to eat more than that? I have noodles, rice, some chicken dish, vegetables, rolls, etc.," I asked one of my elder sisters.

"Okay, I guess some noodles will do," Nabiki replied.

While I headed into the kitchen to make Nabiki's noodles, Ranma took care of what everyone else wanted. He came back saying that Dad wanted noodles as well, as did Mr. Saotome; Mrs. Saotome and Mathew just wanted rice, while Kasumi wanted some chicken and some sliced up carrots.

"Gee, we're gonna make a lot today," I said to Ranma after taking down what everyone wanted.

"You can say that again," Ranma said as he began to cook some of the noodles.

I began chuckling to myself. We were working harder than any restaurant owner.

"Hey, Ranma, we can open a restaurant as a retirement plan," I told him as he tried to successfully place the bowl in the microwave without spilling a single drop.

He gave me a V sign. Yep, that's Ranma for you – that's my husband! I hugged him when he gave me a victory sign.

"AKANEEEEEEE...." I heard somebody say.

I rushed out to see Mathew on the floor, pinned by Nabiki.

"Please do something to keep her entertained before she pulls my arm out of my socket," He said.

Unable to keep it in our stomachs, we all began laughing at Mathew's plight.

Wiping tears from his eyes, Mr. Saotome said, "Akane, do you have any wrestling games where Nabiki can try out her moves?"

"Yeah I do," I said.

"Well, whatever she knows, leave me out of it," Mathew said, going behind the sofa.

Everyone started laughing a little as Mathew took a seat at the dinner table. I went and got Ranma's game station and a pack of game CDs.

"Here we go!" I said as I dumped them in Mathew's lap.

"We would like to play too!" Dr. Tofu said, holding Kasumi's hand.

"Let's try something different, eh, Kasumi?" Dr. Tofu asked. "A game of Wii Baseball – maybe… you vs. me?" He said.

"Oh, sure, even if I haven't played baseball before," Kasumi replied.

Mathew was the one who had told Kasumi what to do. I thought Dr. Tofu might have been a little jealous, but he just looked on with a smile, letting him tell Kasumi what to do.

"Oh, I think I know now," Kasumi responded.

In the meantime, Ranma had come back with the noodles in three bowls, while Dad, Mr. Saotome and Nabiki took seats on the couch with their own chopsticks. After they took the bowls, we all got ready to see the battle between Dr. Tofu and Kasumi.

"Ready, Kasumi? I assure that I will not be merciful," Dr. Tofu said to her.

"Sure, dear, give it all that you've got!" Kasumi answered.

Mrs. Saotome, Mathew and me squatted on the floor forming a semi-circle around Dr. Tofu and Kasumi. Even before the game began, I noticed that we were tense as though it was a real life game! And so, the game began!

Dr. Tofu's team got to pitch first while Kasumi's team had to bat. His character pitched one mean fastball and Kasumi's character missed and Dr. Tofu's team earned 1 strike. This continued to happen and two players on Kasumi's team were struck out by Dr. Tofu's fast-paced, tricky balls.

"I did tell you that I will not be merciful," Dr Tofu boasted.

"Oh dear," Kasumi said, looking dejected. "Shall we place a bet?" She asked Dr Tofu.

"Yeah sure, anything you want," Dr. Tofu replied.

"If I make 5 home runs, then..." Kasumi started to say. "I want to hear you propose to me." She finished.

Me, Dad and Nabiki were surprised with what Kasumi just said for her bet.

"A-Are you... s-s-serious?" Dr. Tofu said, looking astounded.

"Well, only if I make more than 5," Kasumi answered.

"How about if you win it?" Dr. Tofu asked.

End chapter.

(Well, we'll take a breather here and stop. In the meantime, who do you think is going to win the battle – Kasumi or Dr. Tofu? Leave your guesses... but either way, you'll just have to wait for the next update to find out. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and stay tuned for chapter 6.)


	6. Day 2 A Family Reunion Continued

(Well, we just have this 2nd and final part of their 2nd day of fun together – a family reunion. Thanks to **jdcocoagirl** for reviewing. Hope to get some more soon.)

Mathew gently tapped my shoulder with his elbow.

"Knowing that, Dr. Tofu will WANT to lose," He whispered to me.

"I don't know," I whispered back to him.

Biting my lower lip, we watched Kasumi, then Dr. Tofu, and again Kasumi. Both were smiling – damnit, maybe Mathew was right, Dr. Tofu will WANT to lose the match, but I just couldn't read any of their faces.

"Let's start now, shall we?" Mrs. Saotome asked, suddenly very energetic and excited.

The rest of us just nodded while Dr. Tofu and Kasumi agreed in one voice. Dad, Mr. Saotome and Nabiki sat with us along with their bowls of noodles.

"RANMA, BRING US MORE NOODLES, BOY!!" Mr. Saotome shouted to Ranma.

An irritated Ranma emerged from the kitchen.

"Well, I'm alone here, so you better get your own noodles, you old man," Ranma shouted back at his father.

Feeling guilty, I went over to help.

"I'm sorry, Ranma, I got pre-occupied with the game," I said.

"Nah, it's OK, Akane. I'm well in control – just didn't want to get my old man any noodles. What's happening out there by the way?" Ranma said.

"Well, Kasumi challenged Dr. Tofu to a bet that if she made 5+ home runs, then he will propose to her," I answered.

"Oh, that's so sweet!" Ranma spoke with joy.

Advancing towards me, he placed his hands on either side of me and looked at me with a sly smile. Speaking in a low voice, his face hovered near my neck and ears.

"But nothing like our bet..." He said and kissed the spot below my ear, sending tingles through my body. "You were a good girl, listening to every demand… without any complaints."

His hand began creeping up my waist, and his mouth was now on my collarbone. My voice was stuck in my throat, and my energy was snapped out of me. I finally pushed him aside and managed to say, "Not here, not now!"

"Sure, anything you want," Ranma said, kissing my hand as he spoke and turned to prepare more noodles.

In those two minutes with Ranma seducing me, I totally forgot the bet that was going on between Dr. Tofu and Kasumi.

"This I have to see," Ranma said, bringing his Dad another bowl of noodles.

He sat in between me and his Mom in the semi-circle.

"What about Kasumi's food?" I asked Ranma.

"It's cooling off," Ranma replied.

"Oh, good," I said, thinking he forgot about it.

I looked at Ranma's mom.

"What just happened?" I asked Mrs. Saotome.

(Nodoka's P.O.V.)

Seeing Dr. Tofu and Kasumi battle it out reminded me of when Genma and Ranma constantly fought themselves.

"No offense, Ranma," I said to him and Akane. "But this is more exciting… and a little friendlier rivalry with these two, than with you and your Dad."

"None taken," Ranma replied. "You're right about that, Mom."

When I looked forward, Dr. Tofu was at bat and just unleashed a hit that resulted in a run all the way to 3rd base.

"Maybe I should challenge you, Mom," Ranma said to me.

"Very well, son, what do want to challenge me to?" I asked.

"I think I saw bowling on that… so, let's try that," Ranma suggested to me.

"Why that should be very interesting, son! But right after this match, that okay?" I asked.

"That's what I was thinking of," Ranma replied.

"Hey, Ranma, can I get another ice cream in the meantime?" Nabiki asked.

"Okay," Ranma replied.

He was about to get up when Akane stopped him.

"I'll go take care of it," She said to him. "You just stay here and enjoy the match."

I watched as Akane left; she matured from that girl I once knew. Both Akane and Ranma have learned to take responsibility; that is good! I returned to watch the game and saw that Kasumi made 2 home runs. My husband nodded as he loudly slurped the noodles.

Kasumi still had her work cut out for her as they got closer to game's end. After her team was able to get that last out, it was now time for the 3rd and final inning.

"Okay, Kasumi's got one last chance to win this," Mathew said to us. "She needs 4 runs to go into extra play; 5 if she wants to win it."

"Come on, Kasumi!!" Mr. Tendo shouted.

I knew who HE was cheering for. Ranma and Akane didn't seem to care who came out the winner in this.

"Make your good ol' Dad proud, girl," Genma shouted as well.

(Kasumi's P.O.V.)

The last and final inning; I needed to win, but I didn't want to force him into proposing to me. I looked briefly at Tofu, and he looked a bit tense. I was going to try my hardest to win it.

"Come on," I said to Tofu.

He gave his pitch, which was a curveball and I missed it.

"Gotcha," Tofu said to me.

This didn't look good – 5 runs to win, 4 to tie, and he already threw one strike to start it off.

_Come on_, I thought.

Dr. Tofu gave his next pitch, which was a regular fast ball, and one of the players on his team almost caught it. I got a single out of that, and one of the characters on my team ran to first base.

"Have to start somewhere," I said to myself.

"Can you do it, Kasumi?" Akane asked.

When Tofu threw his next pitch, I was able to hit it and much to my surprise, it went right out of the park... resulting in not one, but TWO runs. The score was now 6-4.

"This is it," Mathew said. "Is Kasumi making that last attempt to win it?" He asked us.

"I don't know," I heard Ranma say.

I continued to focus and wait for Tofu's next pitch. Once again, another high hit, but instead of going out of the ballpark, one of the characters on Tofu's team caught it.

_Uh oh_, I thought.

It was only one out – 3 meant the end of the game.

"Oh boy, this is tight," I heard Mathew say.

"Anybody want to bet on who's going to win it?" I heard Nabiki ask.

I thought she was up to her quick-money schemes again. After Tofu gave his next pitch, it was another fast ball, and once again, somebody else on his team caught it. Two outs now – one more meant my hopes were dashed.

"This is it," I heard Ranma say.

I looked behind and everyone was standing up.

_I hope I get this_, I thought.

Tofu unleashed his next pitch, and once again, I was able to hit it. I didn't get a home run out of it, but what I DID get was a run to third base.

"Yikes," Tofu said. "She might get me."

After his next pitch, I was able to hit it, and got a double out of it. Another character on my team ran to 2nd base, while the first character, was able to make it back to home base; another run came my way and the score was 6-5.

"Come on, Kasumi," I heard Father say.

Tofu made another pitch -- I missed it. He gave another pitch, and once again, I hit it out of the park.

"6 all," Akane said.

I looked at her and she was as nervous as ever.

"One more and Kasumi wins," Ranma replied.

Tofu gave two more pitches, and both were misses. I had two strikes… my chances were decreasing.

"Here it comes," Tofu said, looking confident about it.

He gave out the pitch, and I had hit it, but it went too far to my left.

"Foul ball," We heard the game say.

Fortunately, I was given another chance. It was now down to this one ball; I felt a drop of sweat trickle down my face. Tofu stood there with a calm and confident smile.

Tofu's character got ready and threw a fastball and I used as much of my arm's energy and hit the ball with all force. The ball went soaring above everybody's head. Tofu's players chased the ball and I saw the player coming close to the ball. My breath got caught in my chest… then the unexpected happened – Tofu's player stopped just short of my ball. I won! Did he let me win?

"OH WOW!!" Everyone said in surprise.

"Yeah!!" I cheered, jumping once. "Oh, not too lady-like of me."

I felt embarrassed about it.

"Well, Dr. Tofu," Akane said to him. "Are you going to say it to her?" She asked.

I waited for Tofu to answer. He just smiled and stared at my stupid face. He took slow steps towards me and by the time he was in front of me and looking down at me, my face must have been very red because I felt the heat rise as though I had a fever. He put his arms around me and embraced me.

"Do you know why that happened?" Tofu asked.

I shook my head.

"I have been waiting for so long to do this," He answered.

"You have?" I asked.

"Yes," Dr. Tofu replied.

"I think we should let them be for a bit," I heard Akane say to the group.

(Akane's P.O.V.)

"Yeah," Ranma replied.

"Anybody for another dip outside?" I asked the group.

Everybody agreed and we went back outside, leaving Kasumi and Dr. Tofu alone in our house. Though all of us were outside, nobody jumped into the water – we were all itching to know whether or not Dr. Tofu would have gathered his guts together and proposed to Kasumi. To ourselves, it was a little easy, we sat by the edge of the pool with our legs dangling into the water; Mrs. Saotome occupied one of the beach chairs.

After painfully waiting patiently for 5 minutes, Nabiki got up angrily and grabbed her and my husband by the collars.

"I CAN'T STAND IT! I WANNA KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING!" She screamed.

Both the males "eep"ed.

"Uh, Nabiki, how would we know what's happening in there?" Ranma stated, pointing towards the house.

Nabiki growled in response.

"I know!" Mrs. Saotome spoke up. "Let's go and have a look, or ask him to propose to Kasumi in front of all of us."

"But how will you get him to do that?" Nabiki asked.

Nabiki hopped over to Mrs. Saotome as she dumped the boys into the pool.

I helped them up, first Mathew then Ranma as I listened to Mrs. Saotome.

"That's easy, we tell him to either propose her in front of the family or declare his love for her in front of the whole town!" She replied.

I was helping Ranma at this point and lost my footing and Ranma landed on top of me. This time, HE BLUSHED! He apologized, got up and helped me up.

"Not in front of our eccentric family members," He murmured to me.

Following Nabiki's lead we – well Nabiki, Mathew, Ranma and I, tiptoed into the house. Dad and Mr. Saotome were banned from coming along as they would weep and ruin the moment; Mrs. Saotome stayed to give them company and stated that it was not her age to do the things we should be doing.

"K-K-Kasumi," We heard Dr. Tofu stutter.

"If you don't want to say it, you don't need to," We heard Kasumi reply back to him.

In the meanwhile, the 4 of us hid in the kitchen while they continued to have their moment.

"Come on, Dr. Tofu, this could be your only chance," Nabiki whispered.

"I don't know if he's going to do it though," Mathew replied. "He's trying to spit it out, but it's hard for any normal guy to say it. It's like experiencing your first kiss unexpectedly."

"Come on, say it, Dr.," I whispered.

"What do you suppose we do now?" Ranma asked us.

"Stay here for a bit," Mathew replied.

"Let's see what will happen now," I said to the others.

"K-Kasumi," We heard Dr. Tofu spit out.

"Is this it?" Mathew quietly asked us.

We sat holding our breaths while that spectacled guy fumbled with his shirt and words.

"I don't think he has the guts to say it," Mathew sighed.

"Give that poor chap some time!" Ranma said, defending Dr. Tofu.

Taking a deep breath, Dr. Tofu moved forward and held Kasumi's hand.

"I understand that it has been pending for a very long time and I am glad you came up with the bet, Kasumi dear. Will you please marry me and bring joy to my little world and I will try and be a good husband, friend, lover, etc. for you?" He finally said.

"I certainly will, Tofu," Kasumi replied.

The four of us quietly cheered that Dr. Tofu finally proposed to Kasumi.

"He did it," I quietly replied.

"Now, let's have them kiss," Mathew said, getting a bit risky.

We all appeared from where we were hiding and started clapping our hands with a 1/2 second pause in between.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss," We chanted.

Kasumi blushed, and so did Dr. Tofu.

"Go away from here will you? It's embarrassing!" Kasumi replied.

"Aww, come on, can't you guys just kiss?" Ranma whined while Mathew taunted them by blowing kisses all over the place.

And God knows from where and how, Ranma's head was buried in the floor, with Nabiki standing on him and our fathers behind her with Mrs. Saotome close by.

"Come on," Mathew replied, with a small hint of pressure in his voice.

The two were still blushing, while Nabiki just sauntered up and gently pushed their front sides into each other.

"Come on, lovebirds," She replied. "Can't be standing and doing nothing."

"Nabiki… please," Kasumi replied.

(Kasumi's P.O.V.)

Nabiki was forcing me and Tofu to kiss, not that I didn't want to but I didn't want to be pressured into it.

Tofu held my hand.

"I will do it, so it's ok," He said.

Removing his glasses, he took a deep breath, placed his hands on my waist and swung me to the side, more of a Latin dance step. I found it a bit hard to breathe; staring into my eyes, he lowered his head and his lips found mine. After we had finished our kiss, Dr. Tofu invited me out for a game of volleyball with me and him as a team, against a team of two others.

"I'd love to," I responded, smiling and bowing my head at him.

I removed my dress, exposing my same pink swimsuit and followed everyone outside.

"So, how's a 2 vs. 2 game of volleyball sound, everyone?" I asked the group.

Akane happily came forth, so did Ranma… and so did Nabiki, Father, Mr. Saotome, Mrs. Saotome and Mathew. Both Dr. Tofu and I gave them nervous smiles.

"Well, that sure will be a big team to a two player team," Tofu remarked.

"Let's alternate – Ranma and I will take the first few shots," Mrs. Saotome suggested.

"Fine by us," Tofu replied.

Mrs. Saotome removed her kimono, exposing her same swimsuit, and her and Ranma both jumped into the water at the same time. After resurfacing, Tofu gave the first serve of the beach ball we were using.

"Here we go," Tofu said, ready to go.

"First to 3 points wins," I said to Ranma and his mom.

"Okay," Ranma replied after being able to hit the ball back.

He was able to do it, with the exception that he had to dive for it and got a face full of water. I hit it back, and Mrs. Saotome returned the favor. I had hit it, but instead of it going forward, the ball went behind my head.

"1 point for us, Ranma," Mrs. Saotome said to him.

"Nice work, Mom," Ranma said.

"We're not done just yet, Ranma," Tofu replied.

Mrs. Saotome served the ball to the two of us, and I was the one who hit it back. Ranma returned the favor, but I was unable to hit it back to them and it hit the water instead of my hand. Now, I got a face full of water like Ranma.

"2-0 already," Tofu said, looking surprised after I popped my head out of the water.

After a couple of hits back and forth, Tofu and I were able to tie it up after a couple of mistakes from Mrs. Saotome and Ranma.

"Two all," Akane said. "Who's going to win this one?"

"Here it comes," Ranma said, serving the beach ball.

He hit it across, and I was able to hit it back to them. After going back and forth a bit, Ranma was able to hit it to Tofu, and he hit it backwards instead of forward. Ranma and Mrs. Saotome had won the match. The sun got higher and fatigue began showing on people's faces.

"Should we wrap up?" I asked.

"Of course not – another match – Mr. Saotome and Daddy versus......?" Nabiki said as she led the question and looked the crowd.

"I'll go again!" Ranma volunteered.

Akane went next.

"It's decided, Mr. Saotome and Daddy vs. Mr. and Mrs. Ranma Saotome!" Nabiki declared like a referee.

"On second thought, I think I'll give Mathew the honor to play alongside my wife. I haven't seen you in action ever since you came," Ranma said and stepped aside.

Before Mathew could argue, Nabiki declared the teams of Akane and Mathew vs. Father and Mr. Saotome.

"Okay then," Mathew said, getting into the water with Akane.

"Don't think we'll go easy on you," Father said to them.

"We've got a few tricks up our sleeves," Mr. Saotome added.

With the rest of us all as spectators, Nabiki tossed the beach ball to Akane. She was serving first.

"Here we go," Akane replied, hitting the beach ball to them.

"I got it!!" Father said, reaching up with his hand to hit it back.

"No, I got it," Mr. Saotome said.

As a result, nobody hit it as the two men hit each other's faces, and the ball landed in the water.

"Bravo, you two," Nabiki said, not meaning it at all.

"1 point," Mathew said, slapping hands with Akane.

The 2nd time out, Father hit it back after Mathew served the ball. He hit it back, and Mr. Saotome was able to hit it, but it went backwards instead of forward.

"2-0," Akane said, sounding surprised. "This is getting pretty easy."

"Yeah, where's your 'tricks'?" Mathew asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

The 3rd time happened the same way, except Father was the one who hit it, and it went backwards again.

"All right!!" Mathew and Akane cheered, hugging each other afterwards.

"Oh, Tendo," Mr. Saotome said, sounding crushed.

"Oh, Saotome," Father said, also sounding crushed.

"I think we should leave, the sun is high," I told them.

"Yeah, we'll leave now," Nabiki answered as she cooled herself off.

As we got dressed and ready to move, I noticed that though Akane was smiling, she definitely was tired. Mr. Saotome for once THANKED Ranma for his hospitality.

"No problem, Pop," Ranma replied. "See you guys soon."

After we had all changed, we bid Akane and Ranma good bye and hoped we were coming back soon. The fathers came out after us, and then came Mrs. Saotome, and finally, Mathew and Nabiki.

"Boy, was that fun, Tofu?" I said to Tofu.

"Yeah," Tofu replied with a nervous look.

(Akane's P.O.V.)

After Kasumi and the others had left, I asked Ranma if he wanted to have one more swim before dinner.

"I am pooped, I would love another swim," Ranma agreed and we went to the pool's edge.

Ranma held my hand.

"Should we go in together, my sweet?" He asked me.

I giggled.

"Sure," I said and stepped into the water.

"Boy that family reunion was a lot of fun, wasn't it?" Ranma asked me, pulling me close to his manly body.

I hmmed in response, it was just so nice to be against him like this.

"Maybe we should do the same thing soon," Ranma said to me.

He started to clutch me tighter. After we had some fun with each other, Ranma got out of the water, sopping wet.

"Jacuzzi?" He asked me, helping me out of the pool.

"Why not; the jacuzzi is a delightful idea," I answered.

"It's a great way to relax after the day we've had," Ranma said to me.

He pulled me closer into his shoulder as we started stepping into the warm water. The bubbling effect of the water began relaxing my muscles, so peaceful it was after such an eventful day.

"Are you comfortable now?" Ranma asked me.

He started applying more gentle pressure between our shoulders. I laid my head against him.

"Thanks, Ranma… thanks for everything today," I said to him.

"You're very welcome," Ranma replied.

He gently tugged at my strap.

"What are you up to?" I asked, opening an eye and looking at him.

"Akane, we live alone, right?" Ranma said. "We can afford to get lovable here."

"I know that," I said, and turned and sat between his legs. "What do you have in mind?" I asked.

"You'll see," Ranma said softly, continuing to get my strap farther down my arm.

"Will I now?" I asked and moved and sat across his lap.

"If only you accept," Ranma answered, getting my bathing suit farther down my body.

"And why should I not accept?" I asked, trying to keep myself from blushing as I could feel his hands through the suit.

"So, you DO accept then?" Ranma asked. "A simple yes or no will do."

"Yes," I said.

Now, the heat rose in my cheeks, I could not deny him anymore.

"Good," Ranma said, gazing into my eyes.

I let him remove my bathing suit and he placed it on the deck. I licked my lips in nervousness.

"You're wonderful," Ranma said softly to me.

"T-Thanks, Ranma," I said, blushing harder.

With Ranma still in his shorts, he continued to tightly hug me.

"Akane," He whispered.

"Y-Yes, Ranma?" I said.

"I'm sorry for all the bad things I said about you earlier in our lives," Ranma softly said.

He started clutching me tighter.

"I think you look beautiful," Ranma whispered, caressing my face.

I smiled weakly.

"Thank you, Ranma… it means a lot to me. I think you are handsome and did look pretty in your girl form," I said.

"Well, I'm glad I got rid of that curse," Ranma said.

He touched my waist.

"Me too," I said and hugged him.

I shivered ever so lightly at his touch. After one more kiss, we got out and dried off. After a light dinner together, Ranma invited me out for a bit. We wound up going to the beach and stayed underneath a cave.

"Akane, there's something I wanted to tell you," Ranma said to me.

"Yeah, Ranma?" I asked.

"I think you're the most wonderful girl I ever saw, even if you didn't believe me a lot of the times where things happened to you," Ranma replied, moving in on my dress straps.

I let him undo my straps as I remembered hard about the time we lost by fighting. Ranma started walking past me to the end of the cave, where a small area of rocks were, along with the big ocean in front of it. After that, he started walking back to me.

"Akane," Ranma said to me. "Does the view and the water look beautiful tonight?" He asked me.

"It does, and it makes me happier that we are here together," I answered.

"Did you wanna go in for a while?" Ranma asked, kicking off his shoes.

"Yeah," I answered.

I let my dress fall to the ground and removed my sandals.

"Glad you want to," Ranma said.

He removed his shirt and his pants, leaving him in his boxers.

"Are we going like this, or did you want to go in full body?" Ranma asked me.

"Let's just go," I said, holding his hand and pulling him towards the water.

"Okay, okay," Ranma said, following me.

We arrived outside, and I jumped into the water.

"Wheeeee!" I screamed as I splashed in.

I emerged and wiped the water from my face. I beckoned Ranma to join me.

"Heya, Ranma, come on in quickly," I called.

I waved my arm at Ranma, who still looked awestruck.

(Ranma's P.O.V.)

"Here goes nothing," I said.

I took a deep breath, started to run, and leaped into the air.

"Whooo!!" I shouted as I splashed into the water.

I resurfaced in front of Akane.

"Happy?" I asked her.

She put her arms around my neck.

"Very!" She said, sounding like an excited child.

We played around with each other... even persuading to chase one another. We giggled and giggled as we played cat and mouse with each other. We didn't bring swimsuits, but we were already having a load of fun.

"Ha ha ha… Akane, cut it out," I said when she started splashing water at me.

"Should I?" She asked as she splashed more water on me.

"Yes," I said.

She stopped and in surprise, I pounced on her like a cat, forcing her underwater. Her pink polka-dotted underwear she wore made her look like she was in a two-piece swimsuit of her own.

_You'll never catch me, Akane_, I thought as I continued to swim away from her.

Fortunately, she was still trying to catch me, but I continued to swim as fast as I could away from her. She must have been a shark in her past life – ever since she learned how to swim, she has been picking up speed. I turned and saw that she was gaining on me. After 10 more minutes, my arms were getting tired. I decided to stop where I was and wait for her to come.

"Here she comes," I said to myself after resurfacing.

"I've got you now, Ranma!!" Akane said in a scary tone.

I opened up my arms, and she started to pounce… but instead, I anticipated what she was going to do, and grabbed her body. My arms were wrapped around her back in between her garments.

"I got you, Akane!!" I said after grabbing her.

"Oh no!!!!" Akane screamed.

"I hope you're ready," I said, moving my arms to rest them on her wet bra straps.

"Ready for what?" Akane half giggled and asked.

"This," I answered.

I moved my face in closer to hers and puckered my lips.

"Oh, Ranma," I heard Akane say.

I felt her lips cover my own lips as we kissed each other.

"Well, Akane," I said after we kissed. "Did you want to go full body?" I asked her.

"Well… it makes no difference now, does it? I am already wet and we are alone…" Akane replied.

"But we ARE out in the open," I replied, a little hesitant about it.

"Hmmmm… now about that," She said while she traced my face with her small hand. "You wanna risk it?" She whispered into my ear.

"Well," I said, still pretty hesitant because I thought she would say no. "If you want to risk it, I'll join… my word."

I waited to hear Akane's answer. She smiled slyly.

"Sure, let's take the risk," Akane said, still with that sly smile.

"On the edge like Nabiki," I said to her. "Well, go on."

I still felt hesitant about this... and almost regretted asking her that question.

"Alright, Ranma, here we go," Akane said to me.

She started brushing her straps down her arms. Seconds later, she was working on her underwear. 5 seconds had passed, and Akane's bra and panties were floating in the water.

"Well, are you going for it, Ranma?" Akane asked.

My mouth fell open.

"Hell yeah!!" I quietly shouted.

I reached under the water, and removed my boxers. Seconds later, they were floating next to Akane's undergarments.

"I'm goin' under," Akane said, holding her breath.

"Hey, wait up!" I said, following her.

She turned and stuck out her tongue at me.

_Why that…_ I thought.

After playing cat and mouse underwater and above water, Akane and I got our undergarments back on and swam back. We got back and climbed out, sopping wet.

"Boy, was that fun," I said as we got back in the cave.

"Yeah, sure was," Akane sat on the towel we had spread before we went into the water and began wiping her short hair

"Akane… I wanted to tell you… how I really feel about you," I said to her.

"You did, sweetheart! And I love you too!" Akane said.

Much to my surprise, she clutched me tightly and we started falling into each other's desires… until Akane gave a soft sneeze.

"Oh… we better get home and into the bath," I said, putting the towel around Akane's half-clothed body.

I got my own clothes on and carried my wife home with our wet undergarments wrapped up in our towel.

"Should we come back there tomorrow?" I asked Akane after we got home.

"Maybe sometime soon! We could go to the hot springs tomorrow… that is a hotter idea!" She said and sneezed again.

Even when she was almost ill, she could still so playful and seductive; I guess I am finally having an effect on her.

"Here, let me get the bath ready," I said.

"Thanks, Ranma," Akane said, sneezing again. "I just wish I brought a bathing suit along if I knew we were going to that cave."

"Hey, forget about it," I said, just finishing up the warm water. "Well, in ya go."

I placed in her in the tub and followed right after; I liked holding her in a warm bath.

"I hope you had fun nonetheless," I said to Akane. "Despite the fact we did a little bit of… that."

"Eh? I had a lot of fun, Ranma… thanks again," Akane replied.

"You're welcome," I answered.

After finishing up, I got out and wrapped a towel around my waist.

"Wanna get out, Akane?" I asked.

"Not yet, I wanna stay here till the water goes cold," Akane answered.

"Okay," I said, feeling a little dejected inside.

I got out and waited for Akane to come out, too. To my surprise, I felt her chest against my back, her arms around my chest.

"It didn't feel so good without you there," She murmured into my back.

"Kinda thought so," I said softly to her.

I gently clutched her and we started to slowly drift off to sleep.

"I love you, Akane," I whispered.

"I love you too, Ranma," She snuggled closer into me as she spoke.

15 minutes later, we were already off in Dream Land.

End chapter

(Well, that'll do it for this day of fun. If you enjoyed this chapter, I know you all are going to enjoy the rest of the story. Stay tuned for the next day of fun.)


	7. Day 3 A Visit to Nabiki's Place

(Well, it's now time for Ranma and Akane's 3rd day of fun. This should be a very good one if I do say so myself. This is the first of many collaborations with another user known as **VapmireLover94**. Thanks to **Unknown 2008** and **Noogah** for reviewing… at least I am getting good reviews… but I'll be updating my other stories soon. For now, enjoy this one.)

Copyright 2009

(Akane's P.O.V.)

Today was a beautiful Friday afternoon, just nearing 3:00 p.m. I was in my car driving home from my work as a 2nd Grade Math teacher. I wore my white blouse and shorts.

"Knowing Ranma, he's probably home by now," I said to myself.

A few minutes later, I arrived home, parked my car, grabbed my things, and headed inside. I was pretty winded from today.

"Ranma, I'm home," I called out as I opened the front door.

It was dark inside my house.

_Hmm that's odd… I thought Ranma would be home,_ I thought.

I checked every room, but Ranma was nowhere to be found. Then, my phone rang. It was Ranma.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello, honey, put something good on – I will come and pick you up now," Ranma said.

"Why?" I asked him.

All he said was, "It's a surprise," before hanging up.

I was left in a state of confusion. What did Ranma say was a "surprise"? In the meantime, I wasn't sure what Ranma had in mind.

"Well, I don't know what to get," I said to myself.

I got out a dress, some shorts, some blouses, and a couple of bathing suits and waited for Ranma to arrive home. About 20 minutes later, Ranma was here and I went to where he was. I went out the front door and saw him standing there with a smile.

"Here I am," I said to Ranma.

I was waiting for him to tell me what his "surprise" was.

"So, what's the surprise?" I asked him.

"Well," Ranma said. "I got a call from Mathew at lunch, and he invited you and me to his place… but get this – his 'place' is a beach house."

"A beach house?!" I said in shock. "Wow, guess I better get a bathing suit then."

I started running upstairs to find one.

"You coming, Ranma?" I asked him.

"No, I will wait here, so don't make me wait too long or I'm not gonna wait for you," Ranma replied as he watched me looking at him with the horror before running to our room and pick up a random bathing suit.

I picked up my white and pink striped bathing suit. I called Ranma, letting him know he could pick out something now. I waited for him to pick one pair of swimshorts. He picked out his white pair with the fire designs all over the bottom.

"It's a nice one," I said to him.

"Thanks," Ranma replied.

We went outside to the car and Ranma got in the driver's seat, while I got in the passenger's seat. We buckled our seat belts and Ranma started the car. When we were in the car, Ranma forgot to take a towel so he went to take two of them. When he came back and was about to take off, I found out that I forgot my sunscreen.

"Honey, I forgot my sunscreen, so I'm gonna go take it," I said to Ranma and opened the car door.

I ran to our bathroom and went to take my sunscreen from there, and then I went back to Ranma.

"Do we have everything?" Ranma asked me.

I thought about it, and recited what we needed for their beach house in my head. We had our bathing suits, towels, sunscreen, our suitcase… and that was it. We did have everything.

"Yes we do," I said.

So, Ranma backed out of the driveway, and we were on our way to Nabiki's beach house. The drive there took about 35 minutes. When we reached Nabiki's beach house, Ranma parked the car and then we walked to the front door. The house was really big. We rang the doorbell.

"Coming!" Yelled a voice from behind the door.

When someone opened the door, it turned out to be Nabiki, who was wearing her light blue top and white shorts.

"Oh, you guys did come," She said, looking surprised.

Nabiki and I kissed cheeks while Ranma gave her a hug.

"Why would we not?" I asked.

"How could you afford a beach house, Nabiki?" Ranma asked her.

"Ask Mathew-baby," Nabiki answered. "He said he'd saved up enough from his motocross career for one."

_I knew it_, Both me and Ranma thought.

Nabiki let us in and she showed us our room. It was a white room with a huge balcony that had a view of the beach. She left us to unpack our things. When we were done unpacking, we went to the living room to see Nabiki's husband, Mathew sitting on the sofa watching a basketball game.

"Hello, Mathew," I greeted.

"Hey, Akane," Mathew greeted, giving me a hug.

He saw Ranma and the two high-fived and shook hands.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Mathew asked, getting up on his feet.

"Yes it has," I replied.

"You guys want the tour of the house, or did Nabiki give it to you already?" Mathew asked.

"No, she didn't give us a tour," Ranma replied.

"Okay, I'll show you then. Let's go," Mathew said, grinning.

He showed us the pool in the backyard and every single room in the house. It took them about an hour to finish the tour before coming back to living room. Ranma and Mathew watched the basketball match, but I didn't really like to watch sports, so I went to kitchen where Nabiki was.

"Nabiki, are you surprised yourself at what Mathew got you?" I asked.

"Yeah, to this day… even after 10 months of marriage," Nabiki replied.

"You said you wanted to sell the school and live in luxury," I said to her. "Is this the kind of luxury you expected?" I asked.

"No, not really," Nabiki said. "But Mathew-baby really surprised the heck out of me with buying a beach house; I was surprised myself after you two got married first just to get away from us."

I felt like we were looking bad with our house, but I quickly realized that Mathew has a much different career than me -- I'm a teacher, he's a racer.

(Nabiki's P.O.V.)

"Akane, do you want to go swimming with me?" I asked my little sister.

"Sure," Akane replied.

We went to change to our bathing suits. I wound up wearing my black and light blue one-piece suit, while Akane wore her one-piece pink and white striped swimsuit. When we were done changing, we went to living room where the boys were and told them that we were gonna go to beach. The boys didn't reply, so the both of us left.

"Nabiki, is this beach public or private?" Akane asked.

"Public," I answered. "Mathew and I love to relax here when his Supercross season's done."

"I see," Akane said. "Were you hoping it would be private?" She asked.

"Not really," I answered as we found a spot on the beach.

Akane and I set our towels down and applied sunscreen to our bodies.

"Akane, can I get your back?" I offered.

"Sure," Akane replied.

I took some sunscreen and put it on Akane's back. Some boys that passed us were staring. When I finished with Akane's back, I lay on my towel.

"Nabiki, let's go swim," Akane said to me.

I just replied, "Ok," and we walked into the water. The water was warm. Akane and I waded deeper into it.

"Have you been keeping up with the swimming, Akane?" I asked her.

"Yep," Akane answered.

"Let's go a little deeper," I said to her.

I began to run deeper into the ocean.

"Hey, Nabiki, wait for me," Akane shouted and began running to me.

When the water was about a little bit past our shoulders, we began swimming.

"Do you come swimming here every day?" Akane asked.

"Well, not every day because I'm usually busy," I replied

"With what – your work or with your husband?" Akane said with a smirk.

"Why would you think that?" I said, blushing.

"Well, you ARE a money-maker in the strangest ways… no offense," Akane said to me.

"None taken," I replied.

"So, do you spend most of your time poolside or beachside with Mathew?" Akane asked.

"Poolside," I said, blushing again.

In the meantime, I began to swim back.

"Come on, Akane... let's get some iced tea or something," I said to Akane.

"Ok," Akane replied.

We walked out of the water, gathered everything and walked back to the house. When I opened the door, I saw Mathew-baby and Ranma standing right in front of us.

"Where did you guys go?" Mathew asked.

"We were swimming," I replied.

"You guys could have said something before going anywhere," Ranma said.

"We did," Akane said to Ranma. "But you guys never responded."

"Mm-hmm," I agreed. "You two were hooked on that basketball game."

"Oh… sorry," Ranma said, feeling sheepish about it.

"Well, anyway," Akane said. "Nabiki and I were going to get some iced tea for the beach."

"Hey, Mathew-baby," I said, making a request. "Can you go and get my beach chair please?" I requested.

"Sure, Honey, but this time, Ranma and I are going with you. I don't want other guys staring at you," Mathew said.

I giggled and said, "Too late."

"What do you mean 'too late'?" Mathew said, but I didn't hear it because I was in the kitchen already.

I took the iced tea for all of us and went back to the shore. Ranma and Akane were there, but I didn't see Mathew anywhere.

"Hey, where's Mathew?" I asked both of them.

"I saw him a little while ago," Ranma replied.

"Right here," Mathew replied.

He had come with my beach chair and holding a can of diet soda.

"There you are, Nabiki," He said, sorting out my beach chair for me.

"You're such a gentleman," I said to him.

"Hey, I try to be the best I can be," Mathew replied. "Especially since I'm on summer break from my racing."

Just this year, Mathew's team manager gave him the summer off, giving us more time together. I just hope we will have time together, even when he goes back to racing and/or testing in the fall… but I'm not gonna think about that now. I lay on my chair and started taking in the sun. Ranma and Akane went swimming while Mathew stayed with me.

(End Nabiki's P.O.V.)

We kissed for a while but then we heard someone coughing behind me. I turned around to see Ranma and Akane staring at us with a smirk.

"You know, it's a public beach, not your swimming pool where you can do whatever you want," Ranma said, smirking.

"Sorry, I forgot," I said, blushing a little bit.

"Occasionally, he forgets it's a public beach," Nabiki said to Ranma.

"Yeah... but it's very rare," I said.

I touched Nabiki's bathing suit in the rib area. She didn't mind it at all, touching my cheek with her hand.

"Get a room," Ranma said.

"That's a good idea," I said and took off.

I lifted up Nabiki like a bride and started walking to the house.

"Hey!! I didn't mean it… gosh," Ranma said while scratching his head.

"I did just what you said," I said.

Honestly, we didn't. I just walked a few steps away, then turned and walked back to Ranma and Akane.

"I didn't mean it literally," Ranma replied.

"Sure you didn't," Nabiki said to him.

I had put her down in the meantime.

"You know, Ranma," I said to him. "I wouldn't be surprised if you and Akane did the same thing as we almost did a little while ago… not many people are on this beach."

Nabiki and I sat down next to each other in the sand. The two of us began making a sand castle, while Akane and Ranma were doing one on their own across from us.

"Hey, Ranma, why don't you stay here for a night? You know, it's getting dark and it's dangerous to drive at night," I asked him while looking at the sunset.

"Sure, why not," Ranma replied.

"You're not even gonna ask me?" Akane asked Ranma.

"I already know the answer," Ranma replied, smiling kindly. "Yes," He said to Akane.

"Thank you," Akane said.

The two kissed on the lips themselves.

"So, how many people do you guys see on the beach?" Akane asked us.

"Around 10… maybe more," I responded.

"Okay, why don´t we get back to the house? It's getting cold now," Akane said, standing.

"I agree," Nabiki said and she stood as well.

We started walking to the house.

"The nights are pretty cool around here," I said to Ranma and Akane.

"Mm-hmm," Nabiki agreed. "Better keep those windows open."

We reached the house a few minutes later. The four of us changed and we were thinking about what to eat for dinner.

(Ranma's P.O.V.)

We went to kitchen and me and Mathew sat on the chairs. Akane and Nabiki made some noodles and served them to me and Mathew. They went to take their own and sat next to us. Akane sat next to me, and Nabiki next to Mathew. We ate our food and went to the living room to watch a movie.

"Mathew, pick a movie," I said to Mathew while making Akane sit on my lap.

"Fine," Mathew groaned and went to pick a movie.

He came back with a motocross movie.

"I know you guys don't watch this," Mathew said to us. "But it's my all-time personal favorite movie."

"Okay," The three of us said, letting him put in his motocross movie.

He came back to the sofa and wrapped an arm around Nabiki. I did the same with Akane. Over an hour later, it was all done and the credits were rolling. Nabiki turned off the TV and DVD player and we went to take our baths. Akane went first, then came me. Nabiki was next, and Mathew went last.

"Hey, thanks for letting us stay for the night," I said to Nabiki.

"You're welcome," Nabiki replied.

I saw Akane getting sleepy, so I lifted her like a bride and started going to our room.

"We are going to sleep now, so good night!" I said to Nabiki while walking up the stairs.

"Good night," Nabiki replied.

We were at our room and Akane was sleeping in my arms. I opened the door and put Akane on the bed.

"Good night, Akane," I said softly to her.

I kissed her good night and I dozed off to sleep.

The next morning was a Saturday. I awoke to find yet another sunny day outside.

"Looks beautiful," I said to myself.

I looked over at Akane, who was still asleep in bed. I went to brush my teeth. When I came back, I found Akane sitting on the bed while rubbing her eyes. It was a cute look. I walked to her side and kissed her forehead.

"Morning, sleepyhead," I greeted.

"Mmm… morning," She replied.

We heard the door open. It was Nabiki peering in her head.

"Oh, good, you two lovebirds are up," She said to us. "Mathew's making eggs and pancakes."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep," Nabiki replied. "Come on."

(Akane's P.O.V.)

I saw Ranma running out of the room.

"My my, he sure look hungry… come on, Akane, go brush your teeth and come eat breakfast," Nabiki said and pulled me out of the bed.

"Yes, Mom," I replied, smiling.

"Ha ha… not funny," Nabiki said and went out of the room.

I brushed my teeth and went to the kitchen.

"Morning, you two," Mathew said, looking over from his cooking.

"Morning," Ranma and I said at the same time.

"Good timing… I just finished cooking the last pancake and egg," Mathew said to us.

A few minutes later, the four of us were at the table eating. We ate till we were full. Ranma and I went to our room and changed. When we were ready, we packed everything. When we were done packing, we took the suitcase and got out of the room. We went to the living room, put the suitcase down and sat on the sofa.

"Going already?" Nabiki asked.

"Why don't you stay longer?" Mathew offered. "Today's Saturday… you guys don't have to worry about work."

"You sure it won't be a bother?" Ranma asked.

"Of course not," Nabiki replied. "Even letting you guys stay here for the night wasn't a real bother."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah," Mathew answered. "Come on, why don't you guys stay longer?"

Ranma and I thought about it for a bit.

"Okay, we'll stay longer," I said to them.

"We really appreciate it," Ranma said to them.

"Anytime," Mathew said to us.

We went to unpack our things. When we were ready, we went back to their living room to watch TV. When something about motocross was on TV, we heard Mathew running from the upstairs to the living room. He sat on the sofa next to us.

Nabiki walked behind us and whispered to us, "You guys ruined our moment by watching that channel," and huffing, she sat next to Mathew.

"You guys don't have to watch," Mathew said to us.

I looked at Ranma and Nabiki.

"So, who wants to do what?" I asked them.

"Let's hit the beach again," Nabiki suggested.

"I'm in," Ranma replied.

"Me too," I replied.

We looked at Mathew.

"I'll just watch this and then come, ok?" Mathew said.

"But what if some boys are watching me and try to harass me?" Nabiki said with puppy eyes.

Mathew saw this and couldn't resist, so he agreed. We went to change into our bathing suits. When we were ready, we walked to the beach. Wearing the same suits we wore yesterday, the four of us arrived on the same beach that was directly in front of the back yard of their beach house. Surprisingly, not many people were there, unlike yesterday.

"Wow, there's hardly anybody here!" Ranma said in shock.

"That's because it's early morning," Mathew said, gently gripping Nabiki's body.

"That makes sense," Ranma replied.

He took me into his arms and sat down on our towel. Ranma put his chin on my neck. Nabiki and Mathew were cuddling together. I smiled at them – they were so cute together.

"Ranma, let's go swim and leave the lovebirds alone," I suggested and took his hand.

Ranma nodded and stood up. We were swimming deeper and deeper.

"I don't know about you, Ranma," I said to him. "But… I think they suit each other just fine… like you and me."

"I couldn't agree more," Ranma said, looking at how the two of them clutched each other.

"Then again, the beach is a nice place to relax with someone you love," I said to him.

With that being said, I turned my body and began to swim a little deeper into the ocean.

"You coming, Ranma?" I asked after looking over my shoulder.

"Sure," Ranma replied and we began swimming a bit deeper.

(Nabiki's P.O.V.)

I saw Ranma and Akane swim deeper and deeper.

"Mathew, do you think Akane and Ranma make a cute couple?" I asked Mathew.

"Yeah," He mumbled while kissing my neck.

"Mathew, let go swim," I said as I took his hand and stood up on my feet.

He pouted and stood up. We swam to where Ranma and Akane were.

"Finally decided to join us?" Ranma said through some chuckles.

"Sure," Mathew-baby answered.

"It wouldn't be nice of us just seeing the two of you in there and us watching you," I replied.

"No it wouldn't," Akane said in a pretty demanding voice.

I knew that nobody… especially Ranma and Akane, likes to be watched while they had time together.

"I can't remember the last time we had this much fun away from the Dads," Ranma said to us.

"Me either," I replied while Akane and Mathew just nodded.

"More people are coming to the beach," Akane told us while looking to the shore.

"Yes they are," Ranma said, taking a look himself.

Akane dipped her head underneath briefly and popped her head out.

"So... should we go to your pool now, Nabiki?" She asked me.

"Okaayyy!!!" I shouted.

We began swimming back to the beach and walking to my house. When we reached our pool, Ranma jumped in. There was a huge splash and Akane got to be its victim. She glared at Ranma, jumped into the pool and started chasing him.

"Should we join them?" Mathew asked me.

"Let them be for a while," I answered.

"Okay," Mathew simply replied.

He began to touch me lovingly again. Just like on the beach, we started cuddling each other again.

"Oh, get a room," We heard Ranma and Akane shout at us.

Mathew lifted me and began walking to our room.

"I'm taking this seriously this time; nobody can stop me," Mathew said and walked up the stairs.

I began blushing.

"Mathew… can it wait?" I said to him.

"How come?" Mathew asked me.

"You should know," I said as he put me back on my feet. "We DO have Ranma and Akane over."

"Oh… yeah… I knew that," Mathew said to me.

We walked back to our pool. Ranma and Akane were still playing cat and mouse with each other.

"Can we still cuddle?" Mathew asked me.

"Of course," I answered.

Mathew and I cuddled together on a chair while Ranma and Akane were swimming in the pool. We were really having fun until Ranma splashed water on us. We were glaring daggers on them and dashed to the pool.

"What's the big idea killing our moment?" Mathew said through laughs.

"You two gotta do more than just cuddle and kiss," Akane said to us.

"We know," I said to Akane.

In the midst of all this, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey, where'd you go?" I asked Mathew, who was the one who tapped my shoulder.

"Check the shore," Mathew answered. "Believe it or not… not many people are there again."

"Really?" I asked.

"Did you guys want to go back or stay here?" Mathew asked us.

"I want to stay here," Akane said and Ranma nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'm gonna go with Mathew, so you guys can stay at the pool," I said and then turned to Ranma. "Don't do anything." I said and watched as Akane and Ranma were blushing.

Me and Mathew walked to the beach and sat on our towels.

"It's nice to be alone… just the two of us again," Mathew said and put his chin on my neck.

"Mm-hmm," I softly replied, hearing him kiss my neck.

I began kissing his lips again and again.

"You know," I said to Mathew. "To this day, I never would've thought I'd be living in the kind of luxury we're in now – beach house, pool, away by ourselves… thank you so much again, Mathew-baby."

"Well, you deserve the best from me," Mathew said to me, stroking my light-brown hair.

I smiled and hugged him. I kissed him on the lips and then laid my head on his chest.

"I love you," I said to him.

He smiled and replied, "I love you too."

We sat there in silence while cuddling. Mathew-baby was one of the nicest guys who had a thing for me.

I was about to force him on his back when I heard someone say, "Awwww, what a scene."

I looked who said that and it was Akane's voice. She and Ranma had come to us.

"Hey, we should be saying that to you," I said to them.

(Akane's P.O.V.)

I smiled at that comment and sat on my towel, but before I got a chance to sit, Ranma wrapped his hands around me and put me on his lap.

"Why do you always keep on doing that?" I asked him with a pout.

"Because I love you," Ranma replied.

"Aaawww, what a cute couple," I heard Nabiki say.

"Nabiki, are you stealing my line?" I asked him.

"Maybe… maybe not," She replied with a smile on her face.

Ranma began caressing my cheek. I wanted to turn away, but an instinct in me told me not to.

"Akane," Ranma said to me.

Seconds later, we were in a romantic moment like how Nabiki and Mathew were when we walked in on them.

"Oh, Akane," Ranma lovingly said.

I took a brief glance and Nabiki and Mathew and the two were respecting us by looking away. I then looked back at Ranma.

"Ranma," I said, feeling a hot flash run through me.

Soon, the two of us were pressing lips against each other's. We kissed and kissed again and again for the next few minutes.

"Wow, Ranma, I've never felt so warmer," I said to Ranma.

"Hopefully you'll continue to feel warm," Ranma replied to me.

I giggled and kissed him again. I watched as couples walked past us hand in hand. So, I got an idea.

"Hey, Ranma, wanna go walk along the beach?" I suggested.

"Sure," He replied and got up.

He took my hand and we began walking on the beach.

"Don't go too far," Nabiki called.

"We won't," I assured her.

Waves crashed onto the shore, and even covered our feet once or twice.

"Ranma," I said to him. "Do you feel bad at all about Nabiki and Mathew having a beach house?" I asked Ranma.

"Not really," Ranma replied. "Our house is nice enough – obviously not as great as their house, but think about it – Mathew's got a good job as a racer, plus he's making more than the two of us."

"Yeah, that's right," I said.

We weren't making as much money as Mathew and Nabiki combined… but we couldn't complain. Well, at least we were happy. I put my head on Ranma's shoulder and we continued walking until we were really far from Nabiki and Mathew.

"We should walk back now, I'm kinda hungry," Ranma said as he touched my cheeks.

"You're always hungry," I replied.

"I can't help it," He said with a pout.

I giggled; he looks cute when he pouts. We began walking back.

"There you guys are," Mathew said when we saw them.

"We didn't go too far," I said to them.

"At least we could see you," Nabiki said.

"Are we in time for lunch?" Ranma asked them.

"Well, that's what we were going in for when you guys came back," Mathew answered.

After that, we went back into their house. The boys were seen with shirts over their torsos, while Nabiki wore some shorts over the bottom area of her suit; on the other hand, I just wore a simple T-shirt.

"So, what should we eat?" I asked.

"How about noodles again, and order a pizza tonight?" Mathew suggested to us.

(Ranma's P.O.V.)

"Let's order the pizza first and then make noodles while waiting for the pizza to arrive," I suggested.

"Okay," Nabiki said as she dragged Akane with her.

Mathew went to order the pizza. I didn't know what to do so I sat on the sofa, waiting for the food. About 5 minutes later, I heard Nabiki yelling that the noodles were ready, so I went to the kitchen. The doorbell rang and Mathew opened the door. There stood a man with a pizza on his hands. Mathew paid him, took the pizza and closed the door.

"It's here," Mathew called out.

"And the noodles are finished," Nabiki added.

I helped her bring the noodles to the family room. Mathew had placed the pizza on the table in front of the sofa. After Nabiki turned on the TV, we began enjoying our pizza and noodles.

"Man, all that love we gave each other does make you hungry," I said to the others.

"Yes it does," Nabiki replied.

I saw that after she had a serving of noodles, Nabiki took a plate and grabbed a slice of pizza. Akane did the same as her sister.

"Whew," I said after finishing a slice of pizza.

I took a bowl and had a serving of noodles; these noodles were better than Shampoo's noodles, but those other three were out of my life now. I'm really happy that they aren't bothering me anymore. It's just me and Akane now.

"Hey, Akane, are you happy that I selected you over Shampoo, Ukyo and Kodachi?" I asked Akane and looked at her.

"Of course I am," Akane replied and I kissed her.

When we were done eating, we went back to the beach. We didn't go swimming immediately because we just ate… so, we just sat there. I took the sunscreen and put some on Akane's back; Mathew did the same thing to Nabiki.

"Thanks, Mathew-baby," Nabiki said to him.

"And thank you for doing the same thing with me, Ranma," Akane said to me.

"You're welcome," Mathew and I both said at the same time to our wives.

They definitely deserved a lot from us. I began running my fingers across Akane's upper body.

"Thanks," Akane softly replied to me.

(Nabiki's P.O.V.)

I could feel Mathew's hands massaging me. He was good at this.

"Thanks, Mathew-baby," I said.

"You're welcome, honey," Mathew replied.

"Is it that I deserve a lot from you?" I asked, shifting an eye at his face.

"Of course," Mathew softly replied, moving his face next to me.

He leaned in and gave me a nice kiss.

"Hey, you two," We heard Ranma say.

"Don't… say it, Ranma," We heard Akane say to him.

"Don't worry," Mathew said to them. "The two of us lovers are staying here."

"You two should do some yourself," I said to Ranma and Akane.

I saw Akane laying down on the towel and Ranma putting sunscreen on his hands then massaging Akane's back. Me and Mathew just lay there taking in the sun. It was really a hot day. I was getting hot so I asked Mathew if he wanted to go swim.

"Mathew-baby, wanna go swim?" I asked.

"Sure, Honey," He said and we walked to the water.

We swam deeper and deeper.

"Hey, Mathew," I said to him after we came to a stop.

"Yeah, what is it?" Mathew asked, sounding concerned.

"I need to talk to you… about… you know… Ranma saying that we should get a room," I said to him.

"I wasn't going to do it for real," Mathew said to me. "I knew that Akane and him were here."

"I know," I said to him. "It's just that… if you HAD done it, I don't know if I would've invited them over again."

"So, you're saying I dodged two bullets then?" Mathew asked me.

"Mm-hmm, even if they were just playful acts," I said to him.

He looked like he felt bad about it.

"I'm sorry, Nabiki," Mathew said. "Even if they were just acts."

"You don't have to be… but, apology accepted," I said to Mathew.

I swam close enough to hug him and kiss him on the lips. His lips were kinda salty because of the water.

"Mathew-baby, let's take a break and play a board game, okay?" Nabiki asked.

End of chapter.

(Well, that'll do it for part 1. **VapmireLover94** and I hope you enjoyed this. And a heads-up… there'll be a lot more days of fun the two of us have in store that have yet to be posted. Catch you all later and leave those good reviews.)


	8. A Visit to Nabiki's Place Continued

(Here we go into the 2nd part of Ranma and Akane's 3rd day of fun. Thanks to everyone who reviewed nicely.)

Copyright 2009

(Nabiki's P.O.V.)

"Okay," Mathew replied and we began swimming back to the beach.

"Hey, Ranma and Akane, we are gonna play a board game. Are you gonna play with us?" Mathew asked them.

"Of course we are," Ranma replied.

"At the house or the beach?" I asked.

"At the house – it's hot here," Ranma replied.

We walked to the house. When we got there, Mathew went to take Monopoly from our room. Me, Ranma and Akane were sitting on the floor of the living room. When Mathew came back with the Monopoly game, he sat next to Nabiki and we began playing.

"I think the ladies should be first," Mathew replied.

"Gee, what a gentleman you are," Akane replied.

"Hey, girls should ALWAYS be first on stuff like this… I personally think so," Mathew said to Akane.

Akane wound up going first rolling a 4 and 5, which totaled a 9; Nabiki rolled a 3 and a 4, totaling a 7.

"Wow, saw this coming," Ranma said.

"How so?" I asked.

"Gut feeling," Ranma said.

We played for an hour and decided to stop after Mathew took his last turn. Akane had won the game because she had the most money. I was 2nd, Mathew was 3rd, and poor Ranma came in last.

"Go Fish anybody?" Mathew asked as he closed up the Monopoly game.

"Okay," I replied.

He got a deck of playing cards, shuffled them, and handed us 5 cards each… and 5 to himself. Mathew told us to put down all the pairs of cards we have… like 4s or 3s or Kings, etc. I had only 1 pair, Ranma had 1, Akane had 2… and Mathew had 1.

"Got any 2s, Nabiki?" Ranma asked me.

"Go fish," I told him.

My cards were a 4 of hearts, 9 of spades, and an Ace of clubs.

"Darn," Ranma said in little frustration.

He picked a card out of the deck.

"My turn," Akane said. "Mathew, do you have any 5s?" She asked Mathew.

"Go fish," Mathew said.

Akane picked a card out and the game continued.

"This'll be interesting," I said to the group.

Ranma decided to bow out of the game, and so did Akane. So, Mathew put the cards away and returned.

"You two wanna get one last swim in… at our pool… before we have dinner?" Mathew asked them, while holding my hand.

"Sure," They said, running to our pool.

We walked to our pool, just to see Akane and Ranma splashing water on each other.

"You guys are so childish," I said out loud and the couple glared at me.

They splashed water on me, but the water hit Mathew too. They began coughing and I glared at them. I jumped into the pool and began chasing them. Mathew just stood there, sweat-dropping.

"What's wrong, Mathew?" I asked, noticing that he was still standing outside of the pool.

"It's… just that I… like to see you wet," Mathew answered, blushing.

"Well, are you coming in?" I asked him.

"Yeah," Mathew answered.

He jumped over me and Akane and landed in the pool.

"Wow," I said, looking surprised as Mathew resurfaced.

"By the way, you two," Mathew said, swimming next to me.

"Yeah?" Akane asked.

"Do you… wanna crash here for the rest of the weekend?" Mathew asked them.

"Well… I do have papers to grade… and I'm hoping Ranma will help me with them," Akane replied.

"I think Monday might be a holiday," Mathew spoke up.

I thought about it, and Mathew was actually right.

"So, what'll it be?" He asked them.

(End Nabiki's P.O.V.)

I watched as Ranma and Akane were looking at each other.

"You know, Mathew-baby is right. Monday is a holiday," Nabiki said.

Ranma and Akane sighed.

"Well, can't help it… we are staying," Ranma said, grinning.

Akane just nodded while smiling. Me and Ranma continued swimming while Nabiki and Akane were making dinner.

"Hey, Mathew, when do I get a niece?" Ranma asked me.

I began blushing madly.

"Actually," I said to Ranma. "Those were just playful acts I did on you guys."

"So, you're not going to…" Ranma said to me.

"Oh we will… soon," I assured him.

I laughed about it.

"I was playing with you on the niece question," Ranma replied.

He just laughed about that, too.

"So, how does it feel to have a couple relatives with a beach house?" I asked Ranma.

"I'm jealous, but I'm happy where we live because Akane's with me… but it's nice to come and visit a relative with a house like this," He said.

"Well, make sure to visit a lot," I said to him and he smirked.

"Well of course," He said.

Then, we heard Nabiki yelling that dinner is ready. We got out of the pool, put some dry clothes on and went to the kitchen.

"So, what'd you make, Nabiki?" I asked my gorgeous wife.

"I thought we might have some spaghetti tonight," Nabiki said.

"Cool," Ranma said.

The girls had already changed out of their bathing suits, too.

"Well, everyone, time to dig in," Nabiki replied as she put the pot of noodles on the dinner table.

We ate and talked until we were full. We went to the living room and I turned the TV on. We ended up watching a romance movie. I heard Nabiki and Akane crying because of the movie. Ranma tried to calm Akane down and I took Nabiki into my arm and kissed her tears away. About an hour later, the movie ended.

"Awww, it was so sad at the beginning, but at least it has a happy ending," Nabiki said and Akane just nodded in agreement.

"Well, now that the romance movie's done," I said to the group. "Should WE have some romance – hugs and kisses basically... right now?" I asked.

"I'm in the mood for some hugs and kisses, Akane," Ranma said to his own wife.

The girls looked at each other. They just smiled and turned to us. They hugged and kissed us. I hoped this moment would never end, but unfortunately, it did.

"Guys, look… the sun is setting! Let's go and watch it," Akane said and stood up pointing to the beach.

"You're right – come on, boys. We are gonna go watch it," Nabiki said and took my hand running out of the door.

Ranma and Akane were already walking to the beach. When they got there, they saw many couples watching the sunset. We went closer to the water and I took Nabiki in my arms and Ranma took Akane in his arms. The sunset was beautiful.

"Thanks, Mathew," Nabiki said to me, looking at the sunset.

"You deserve it, babe," I said to her.

The two of us heard Akane thank Ranma, and his response was different. I heard him say that she deserved to see it.

"Come on," Ranma said, putting Akane down.

The two hugged while the waves crashed onto the shore, splashing everyone's ankles. I looked at Nabiki, asking her if she wanted to do the same as Akane and Ranma. She nodded and we did the same thing as them. We stood there until we didn't see the sun anymore – only stars in the night sky. The air was getting colder and Nabiki hugged me even more. I liked the feeling, but I didn't want her to get cold… so I hugged her more.

"Guys, the air is getting colder, so let´s get back to the house," I told them and they just nodded.

We walked in silence back to the house.

"That was something, wasn't it?" I said to the group.

"Mm-hmm," Everyone responded.

"It's been a while since we've seen it on the beach," Akane to us.

"Yep," Ranma agreed.

After everyone got their baths taken care of, Nabiki and I turned everything off and got ready for bed.

"Good night you guys," I said to Ranma and Akane. "See you guys in the morning."

(Akane's P.O.V.)

Me and Ranma went to our room, but we didn´t go straight to bed, but we went to the balcony. Ranma sat on a chair, and put me on his lap. We looked at the night sky. A few moments later, there was a shooting star that flew across the sky, so I crossed my fingers and wished for something. Ranma did the same. When we were done wishing, Ranma took me in his arms and kissed my neck. I smiled, turned to face him and kissed him.

"What did you wish for?" I asked him.

"Not telling you," He replied and kissed me. "What did you wish for?" He asked me and I smirked.

"Hee hee… not telling you," I said to him.

It was tit for tat – Ranma not telling me what he wished for, so I didn't tell him what I wished for.

"It did have to do with you though… that's all I'll say," Ranma said to me.

I felt a hot flash run through me. I blushed as Ranma clutched me tightly into his male body. Under a starry sky, we began to romantically kiss.

"I love you, Ranma," I said to him.

"I love you too," Ranma replied and kissed me again.

He started to kiss my cheek, then went to my neck and sucked it. When he stopped and looked at my neck, there were red marks on it.

"Heh heh… now everybody knows that you are taken," He said.

"Yeah... I suppose," I responded.

We kissed again and again. That's when Ranma spoke up.

"Akane," He said to me. "Mathew asked me how I feel about having relatives with a beach house… and…" He paused a bit.

"And what?" I asked.

"Well," Ranma said again. "How do YOU feel about Nabiki having a beach house with Mathew?" He asked me.

I thought about it a bit.

"Well, I don't really care what kind of house others have – I'm already happy at our house and that you are with me," I replied and laid my head on his chest.

Ranma smiled and hugged me tighter.

"I'm happy too," Ranma said.

"Glad you are," I said to him. "Should we go to bed now?" I asked him.

"Sure," Ranma said, yawning.

We went back inside, closed the screen door to the balcony, and hopped in bed. We clutched each other and dozed off to sleep.

The next morning… or a few hours later… I was the first to wake up. I looked at the clock and it was just after 7 a.m. I got out of bed quietly without waking up Ranma to see if Mathew and/or Nabiki were up yet. Nabiki was sitting on the couch in her striped shirt and overalls.

"Morning, Nabiki," I said.

"Morning, Akane," Nabiki answered.

"Morning, Akane," Mathew also responded, coming from the kitchen again.

"Morning, Mathew," I said to him.

I sat on the couch next to Nabiki's and Mathew's. Then I saw Ranma walking down the stairs.

"Morning, honey," I greeted.

"Morning, everybody," Ranma replied.

He came and sat next to me. I kissed him and he hugged me. After a while, Nabiki and I went to make breakfast.

"So, Akane," Nabiki said to me. "Who makes it home first? You or Ranma?"

"Uh... most of the time, I make it home first," I answered.

For breakfast, we wound up frying some eggs and spam… and Nabiki made rice.

"Come and get it, boys," She called out to Ranma and Mathew.

The four of us sat and ate our breakfast together. After finishing, we waited a bit, letting our food go down our stomachs.

"Anyone for the beach or the pool?" Nabiki asked us after a few minutes passed by.

"The pool!" I replied.

The guys agreed and we went to change into our same bathing suits again. When we were ready, we went to the pool. The sun was shining. We swam for a few hours when suddenly, the sky was getting cloudy and it started raining. We got out of the pool and ran inside the house. We changed into dry clothes and waited for the rain to stop. About 1 hour and 30 minutes later, the rain stopped and we went to clean up the pool.

"Well, that takes care of the pool," I replied.

"Yeah," Ranma said. "And… believe it or not, this is the first thing of work that every one of us had to do all this weekend."

"He's right," Mathew said after thinking about it for a bit.

"Hey, at least we've spent as much as 90 percent of the weekend relaxing," Nabiki implied.

She was right about that.

"Yeah," I answered, looking at Nabiki and Mathew. "Thanks for inviting us and letting Ranma and me stay here. We had an absolute blast!"

I went up to Nabiki and Mathew and gave them both individual hugs. They returned them and I went back next to Ranma.

"It's our pleasure," Nabiki answered. "Should we hit the beach once again… seeing as the rain has stopped, but we can't be here?" She asked us.

"I'm going there with this beautiful lady," Mathew said, pulling Nabiki into his side.

"Sure," I answered.

After changing back to our bathing suits, the four of us ran to the beach once again.

(Nabiki's P.O.V.)

Mathew set the towel down and we sat there together. Ranma and Akane were already cuddling together. I stared at couples at the beach; there sure were a lot of couples than lonely people.

"Gee, I'm happy I'm with somebody like you, and not like the lonely ones, Mathew," I said to Mathew.

"Well, Nabiki," Mathew said. "I am, too; I just fell in love the first time I met you."

He pulled me from where I sat, and into his lap. I glanced over and noticed that Akane and Ranma were still cuddling and kissing each other.

"Did you want to do the same thing as them, Mathew-baby?" I asked Mathew.

"Yeah," He answered.

I threw my arms around him and gazed in his eyes. He certainly did a lot for me since we got married, but the number one thing I loved him the most for… was our beach house.

"Come here, cutie," Mathew said after exhaling.

We gently bonked foreheads and began joining Ranma and Akane in cuddling and kissing each other. All 4 of us were now doing the same things. We were doing the same thing for about an hour.

"Let's go swim," I said to them.

"Okay," Akane replied and we went to swim, but the boys wanted to lie on the beach.

Akane and I got in the water and we swam deeper and deeper.

"So, Akane," I said to my little sister. "Since Mathew bought us a beach house, has Ranma done anything to please you?" I asked her.

"He treated me to dinner at a 4-star restaurant last week Friday," Akane replied.

"How nice," I replied. "Mathew's treated me to dinner at a 4-star restaurant as well… not to mention a 10,000 yen dinner." I informed her.

"Awesome," Akane replied. "What a husband!!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth, little sister," I said to Akane.

"Well, should we go back and play kissy-kissy with our men?" Akane asked, giggling after saying that.

"When did you become like that, Akane?" I asked her.

"Hey, I love my husband, so I can do what I want," She said with a laugh.

"Right… well, let's go," I said to her and we began swimming back to the shore.

We walked back to our husbands and sat on their laps. I kissed Mathew on the lips and put my arms around his neck. Akane did the same to Ranma.

"Did you miss me?" Mathew asked me.

"Yeah I did," I replied.

I continued to kiss him. Akane and Ranma were also kissing and hugging.

"Even though I could see you," I heard Ranma say to Akane. "I missed you as well."

"Glad to hear that from you," I heard Akane reply to him.

With that being said, I shifted my eyes back to Mathew and we continued to hug and kiss.

"You're wonderful," Mathew softly said to me.

"You too," I said to him and kissed his cheeks.

We continued until Ranma's stomach grumbled.

"Oops… he he he… I think I'm hungry," He said sheepishly.

We laughed and went back to the house for lunch. Akane and I made some sandwiches and we ate them. When we were full, we went back to the beach.

"What a time for a stomach growl, Ranma," Mathew said to him.

"Hey, I couldn't help it," Ranma said to him.

"I know," Mathew replied. "I'm just messing with you."

Ranma couldn't help but get a laugh out of it.

"So, Akane," Ranma said to his own respective wife. "Are we… continuing our kissing?" He asked her.

"I'd like to know that with you, too, Nabiki," Mathew said to me.

He waited patiently for my answer with a smile.

"Fine," I replied and kissed him.

"Ranma, let's leave the lovebirds here and we will continue on the water… ok?" Akane said to Ranma.

He nodded and they stood up and headed to the water. Me and Mathew were cuddling together happily. He kissed my forehead, and then my cheeks, and went to kiss my neck. It tickled me so I started to laugh. He smirked.

"Hope you liked that," Mathew said to me. "Only the best girl I know deserves so much."

He knew how to flatter girls, it surprised me.

"Well, thank you," I replied.

After we gazed at each other for a while, I began to gently force Mathew-baby onto his back.

"You're risky," He said to me while I looked down on him.

I giggled and laid on him while kissing his neck and then his lips. I ran my fingers in his hair while kissing him.

"Cough cough," I heard and turned around to see Ranma standing with his eyebrows raised and Akane giggling behind him.

We saw them and our faces turned redder than ever. I got off of Mathew and helped him to his feet.

"What's with you guys?" I said. "We thought you were out there."

"We were," Akane replied. "But we just couldn't stop looking at you guys... especially when you got on top of him, Nabiki."

"Well, let's just… head back," I said in complete embarrassment.

We grabbed our things and headed back inside our beach house.

"Well, that was… fun," I said, stopping my blushing.

Mathew and I weren't trying to compete in any way with Ranma and Akane on who could give the best love... it was just how much Akane and I loved our husbands.

"So, should we do some more kissy-kissy, boys?" Akane and I sat at the same time to our men.

(Ranma's P.O.V.)

"Fine for me, but I just don't want Nabiki and Mathew looking at us so let go to our room balcony," I whispered to Akane and took her hand.

Nabiki and Mathew were already kissing and kissing, so they didn't see us going up the stairs. I opened our room door and we went to the balcony. I sat on a chair and put Akane in my lap. She kissed me and I kissed her back.

"Oh, Akane," I said to my wife.

"Oh, Ranma," She said back to me.

We continued to kiss and kiss and kiss.

"Akane," I managed to say. "What sparked this change in you?" I asked.

"Oh… just a little girl-plan I made myself and asked on Nabiki," Akane answered.

"Well, it certainly made me feel comfortable around you," I said to her.

She giggled and kissed me… kissed me and kissed me. We lay on each other's arms and I kissed her forehead while hugging her. I saw the marks on her neck that I gave her yesterday. I smirked and leaned on her neck and gave her another two marks.

"Ranma, aren't our wedding rings enough?" Akane asked me.

"No," I replied.

"Eh?! Why?" She asked.

"I don't even want guys looking at you," I replied and kissed her.

She smiled warmly.

"Well that's your job," She said and caressed my hair.

"I know that," I replied.

I kissed her again and again. Man, this was one of the most intimate moments I've had with Akane since we got married. I admit she was uncute when I was stupidly engaged to her, but after marrying her and getting away from our fathers, I felt like a real monkey was finally off my back.

"Akane," I said to my wife. "Do you feel like a real monkey is off our backs since we're married and away from our Dads?" I asked her.

Akane thought about it for awhile.

"Yeah… I think so," She replied.

"Me too," I said to her.

"Umm, Ranma, where did you get the monkey idea from?" Akane asked with a smile.

"I don't know," I replied and smiled at her.

She shook her head. We changed our clothes and went to living room. We looked at the blue sky. It sure was a good weather today despite the rain that came down. Akane looked good when the sun shone on her. If it was back then I wouldn't have even think of that. I hugged her tighter and looked at the couples and families at the beach. We found Nabiki and Mathew together as well.

"Well, we hope you two had a nice time together," Akane said to them.

"Oh yeah," Mathew replied, clutching Nabiki tighter.

I knew THEY had a nice kissy-kissy time together.

"The view's great isn't it?" Nabiki asked us.

"Yeah, it's great," I answered.

"Hey, Akane," Nabiki said, calling her sister over.

"What do you think they have planned in mind?" I asked Mathew.

"I'm not sure, but I'll bet you it'll be more hugs and kisses," Mathew answered.

(Nabiki's P.O.V.)

I finished telling Akane the plan and we went back to the living room. The boys eyed us a little before just shrugging.

"Okay, let's go to the beach," I yelled and went to change into my bathing suit.

When we were ready we got to the beach. I set the towel down and saw that the others were gonna sit.

"Hey let's go swim instead of sitting here," I suggested and they nodded.

We ran to the water while Mathew was holding my hand.

"So, what did you and Akane talk about?" Mathew-baby asked me.

"Oh… you'll see," I answered.

As soon as we got to a nice water level… where it was up to our knees, we dove into an incoming wave. We splashed out next to each other and looked for Ranma and Akane.

"Hey, you guys here?" Mathew asked, looking for them.

"We're right here," We heard Akane say.

I looked behind me and saw the two of them together. I let Mathew know and we swam deeper into the ocean.

"Akane," I called out to her.

She came in close to me, and I waved my hand to tell her to give me one of her ears.

"Should we get to our plan now?" I asked in Akane's ear.

"Okay," Akane said to me and began swimming to Ranma while I swam to Mathew.

Akane hugged Ranma from behind and kissed him on the back of the neck. Ranma yelped in surprise. I did the same to Mathew and he yelped too. I saw that Akane left marks on Ranma's neck.

"Now every girl knows that you're taken," Akane said to him as he turned around.

"Isn't our wedding ring enough proof," Ranma said smirking.

He glared at her playfully.

"Don´t copy me," Akane said and kissed him.

Me and Mathew just laughed at the couple. Then I turned to Mathew and kissed him on the lips.

"Your lips are salty," I said to him and he pouted.

"Well, sorry," Mathew said.

I smiled at him and kissed him again.

"It's okay," I said.

We were caught in numerous hugs and kisses again like Ranma and Akane were.

"I love you… you wonderful girl," Mathew softly said to me.

"I love you, too… you wonderful guy," I replied to him.

"What those two said," We heard Akane say to Ranma.

"Hey, race you guys back," I said to the others.

"Okay," They yelled.

"On three," I said. "One… two… THREE!!!!" I yelled and we started swimming.

And in the end, Akane won and I came second. The boys were at the shore the same time. Akane jumped up and down in happiness.

"HA, you guys lost… ha ha haa," She yelled.

"We just let you win," Mathew said and Ranma nodded in agreement.

"Yeah right," Akane said.

I tried to calm her and it helped. Akane and I looked at each other and nodded our heads up and down once. We turned towards our men.

"Okay, boys," Akane said. "You say you might've let us win..." She said again.

"But the both of us... would like to play kissy-kissy with you again," I finished.

The boys looked pretty surprised while Akane and I looked at each other one more time.

"Ready, Akane?" I asked her.

"I am," She replied and went to hug Ranma.

The two started their kissy-kissy thing while me and Mathew started ours. We kissed and kissed until the sun was setting. We stopped and looked at the sunset.

"Aaaaaww… this is so romantic," I said and kissed Mathew while the sun was setting.

"You're hard to not look at," Mathew whispered to me.

"Am I?" I whispered back to him.

He simply nodded his head up and down. We finished our kissy-kissy time together at the same time Akane and Ranma did.

"So, how about some dinner now?" I said to Akane and Ranma.

"Sure," Akane answered.

"By the way, do you guys wanna spend the night here again, or are you going home for sure?" Mathew asked them.

"I have some papers to grade for my students, so, I'm afraid we'll have to say no this time," Akane answered.

"Oh, okay," Mathew replied.

We had a great time this weekend with the two as we headed back to the house for dinner. When the dinner was ready Akane went to call the guys. They came in and I served the food.

"We're eating spaghetti again?" Ranma said looking at his food.

"Got a problem with that?" I said.

"No not at all," Ranma replied.

We ate dinner and talked about the works.

"Gee, Nabiki," Akane said to me. "We had a TOTAL blast here!! Plus I never felt so intimate around Ranma ever in my life... even when we were engaged."

"I agree with her," Ranma replied. "I never felt so different after you girls' kissy-kissy attitudes."

"Yeah, I think you girls can imagine how Ranma and I feel," Mathew-baby added.

"I can imagine how YOU feel, sweetheart," I said to Mathew.

I leaned in to Akane to whisper something in her ear.

"Maybe we should do one more with them before you guys go," I whispered in her ear.

Akane looked surprised at first, but gave a nice smirk at me.

"Why not," She replied.

She took Ranma and went to their room and I took Mathew to our room. We were on the balcony and I was sitting on Mathew's lap. I kissed him on the neck and left a mark there. Then, I started kissing him on the lips and he kissed me back.

"How many times we have done this today?" Mathew-baby asked.

"Lost count," I replied and went back to kissing.

Mathew gave in to my desires and continued to repay the favor.

"N… N… Nabiki," He managed to say to me.

"Yes?" I responded, putting our kissing temporarily on hold.

"You don't… usually act like this," Mathew said to me.

"Well, your team manager gave you the summer off, right?" I said to him

"Y-Y-Yeah," Mathew replied, nervously.

"I don't usually get you all to myself until around early September, late August," I said. "Now, you're all mine since a week after May… and I couldn't be happier."

"Well… that's a nice way to put it," Mathew said.

I leaned in and pecked his cheek.

"But this gives us more free time together instead of waiting until the end of summer for you," I added.

"Yeah," Mathew agreed and kissed me.

We hugged and kissed awhile until we heard a knock on the door. Mathew and I went to open it and there were my little sister and her husband standing there.

"Umm… well, it's late and we thought that we should be going," Akane said.

"My… this soon? I will accompany you to the door," I said and we walked to our front door.

"Well, we're going now… goodbye," Ranma said.

"Bye," We called out together.

But then, Ranma stopped and turned around to face us.

"Remember to give us a niece soon," Ranma said, smirking.

Akane was giggling behind him. I began blushing.

"I can promise that to you," Mathew said, smirking and put his arms around my waist.

I blushed harder.

"Don't you have anything else on your mind, Ranma?" I asked.

"Nope," Ranma replied and turned around and walked away with Akane to his car.

We shook our heads and locked the door:

"Well, that was a ton of fun," Mathew said to me.

"Sure was," I replied.

"Should we continue our kissing, or just have our baths?" Mathew asked me.

"Continue over here," I answered, pointing to the couch.

"Okay," Mathew answered and we sat there, continuing our kissy-kissy time.

(Akane's P.O.V.)

I sat in Ranma's car and we were talking about our soon-to-be-born niece.

"If my niece is gonna be a girl, I'm gonna spoil her," I said.

"Don't think about it too much," Ranma said, but I was not listening to him.

"I'm sure she would be a beautiful girl like Nabiki and the boys are soo gonna be after her," I said.

I kept on with the talk until we reached our house.

"You sure are excited about the niece thing… even if she is not even born yet," Ranma said as we reached our neighborhood.

"Don't ruin my dreams," I said to him playfully.

A few minutes later, we were back in our driveway and Ranma had just parked his car.

"Akane," Ranma said to me. "You already have these plans for a niece." He said to me while we walked to the front door. "What are you going to do if it turns out to be a boy?" Ranma asked me.

In the meantime, Ranma had found the house key and unlocked the front door. We removed our footwear and stepped inside.

"I don't know, but I'm sure he is gonna be handsome like his father and girls would be drooling after him when he's older," I said while walking to our room.

Ranma walked in after me. I prepared for my bath. Ranma was waiting for his turn so he sat on our king-sized bed. In about 20 minutes, I came out and it was Ranma's turn. I put my nightwear on; Ranma came out 10 minutes later and put his clothes on.

He came to me and put his arms around my waist.

"Next time, we are taking a bath together," He whispered into my ear, smirking.

My face turned red like a tomato.

"You're... serious?" I asked.

"Of course, why would I not be?" Ranma replied.

I remembered times where he would say "Why would I want to do this or that with a tomboy like her?" but that was over... most likely.

"What did you think of doing those kissy-kissies at Nabiki's?" I asked Ranma.

"I loved those times," Ranma said.

We hugged each other for a while until Ranma's phone went ringing. He picked it up.

"Hello?" He said.

There was a minute-long pause while Ranma listened to whoever it was.

"Oh my god! I didn't think you two were gonna do it this early!" Ranma said and I stood there confused.

There was a 30-second pause this time before Ranma hung up. He turned to me with a grin on his face.

"That was Mathew… we are gonna have a niece in a few months," Ranma said.

I looked at him, shocked.

"You serious… this soon?" I asked him and he just nodded.

"But it could be a nephew," Ranma said to me.

"Who knows," I said, just excited to hear the news.

That's when Ranma unexpectedly pulled me up on my feet.

"Well, they're going to have a kid," He said to me. "Should WE do the same?" Ranma asked me.

I put my arms around him and kissed him.

"I'll take as yes," Ranma said and kissed me.

We passionately kissed each other again and again. That's when Ranma forced me onto the bed. He began working off my clothes while I worked off his.

"Oh, Ranma," I moaned.

"Oh, Akane," He moaned back.

Our room was pitch black, while we were both naked. We continued to kiss each other again and again.

"Ranma," I said after a kiss. "I… change my mind… I don't think now's the right time."

"You don't?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah," I answered. "Maybe a little later?"

"Okay, I understand," Ranma said, not looking upset about it.

He reached by the bedside table and had a condom in his hand.

"Well, we have to make the most of this night," He said to me.

"Mm-hmm," I replied.

He put it between his legs and the rest was history.

"Well, let's catch some shut-eye," I said to Ranma.

"Yeah," Ranma said softly.

Too lazy to get our pajamas back on, the two of us dozed off to sleep in the nude.

End chapter.

(Well, that's it for the 3rd day of fun and **VapmireLover94** and I hope you enjoyed this… we won't accept any bad flames because I feel we both did a very good job with this. Keep checking for day #4 of fun between Akane and Ranma… which I'll say right now, will be just them in it… and will be a very NICE day for Ranma.)


	9. Day 4 The Joys of Having a Swimming Pool

(It's now time for Ranma and Akane's next day of fun. This is a day of fun that I think will be a good one for Ranma… but your call on it. I would like to thank **xxyami-kinokoxx**, **The Time Traveler**, **James Birdsong**, **Keiko Murikami**, and **Octopus Ink** for reviewing. Hope to get more from people. This is another day of fun co-made with **VapmireLover94**.)

Copyright 2009

(Akane's P.O.V.)

A week had passed since we visited Nabiki's beach house. Today was a bright Tuesday morning, and I had just awoken from my deep slumber. I looked at my alarm clock and it was around 6:30 a.m. I made myself get up out of bed and I went to change my clothes. I wound up wearing my sleeveless blue tanktop and matching blue jeans. Ranma on the other hand was still asleep; he didn't have to wake up for another couple of hours (lucky him).

"Oh, better get eating," I said to myself after looking at my watch.

My watch had read 6:40 a.m. I raced downstairs and made myself some coffee and toast. Minutes later, Ranma came downstairs still in his nightclothes.

"Morning, Ranma," I said.

"Morning, Akane," Ranma greeted back.

"I thought you didn't have to teach until 9:00," I said.

"I don't," Ranma said. "I just have been getting a late start, so I decided to get an early enough start."

"Well, this is a bit too early, don't you think?" I asked as I finished my toast and coffee.

"It may be, but I don't want to be rushing at the last minute," Ranma replied.

I ran back upstairs and grabbed my papers for my students today.

"Well, there are all my things," I said. "Now I can just relax for a bit."

I looked at the clock and realized that it was already 7:25 a.m. Normally, I would throw off my clothes, change to my bathing suit and go for a swim; not today – I just decided to let the time pass by until I had to leave in my car.

"Hey, Ranma," I said to my husband. "The pool needs some cleaning today… so, whoever makes it home first, has to clean it."

"Okay," Ranma replied.

In the ten minutes I had left, I went back upstairs to brush and floss my teeth. After doing both things, I exited the bathroom and went back downstairs. I grabbed my car keys and my things for my students.

"Going now?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah," I said while looking at my watch. It was already half-past 7 a.m. "And remember – first one home cleans the pool."

"Okay, okay," Ranma said.

I kissed Ranma good-bye and left our beautiful home. I went to my car, put my things in the passenger's seat and hopped in.

"Alright, kids, here I come," I said to myself.

I started up my car and drove off to Nerima Elementary… where I worked as a teacher there. I reached the parking lot and found a good parking spot. When I reached my classroom – A-201, all the kids were waiting outside for me.

"Good morning, everyone," I said as I reached the classroom door.

After I opened the door and let them all in, I let them sit in their assigned seats and get ready for today.

"Good morning, everyone," I said once again once everyone was seated.

"Good morning, Mrs. Saotome," Everyone said in a bright monotone voice.

(Ranma's P.O.V.)

While Akane was already at Nerima Elementary, I was just relaxing at home. I was eating my own breakfast, which was just a regular ham sandwich. I was still in my nightclothes while I ate my breakfast. It was already 8 a.m. while I was eating. The weather was so bright outside I wanted to swim before I had to teach my martial arts, but I wouldn't get much time in, so I wouldn't make sense for me to change to my swimshorts… and besides, Akane said that whichever one of us made it home from work first had to clean the pool. For some reason, I actually hoped that Akane was going to be the one to come home first.

"Oh, I better change," I said as I finished my ham sandwich.

I threw away the napkin I used to hold the sandwich in the trash and went back upstairs to change my clothes. I wore my usual red shirt and long blue pants. I made sure I had some money with me because I was planning to treat my students to some lunch before we ended at 2:00 p.m. today. I had the school take place at the Tendo Dojo so the Dads didn't have to move out and have to sell the place. After I treated them to lunch and took them back to the Tendo Dojo, they were free to leave.

"Well, time for me to go," I said as I began to grab my things.

I grabbed my car keys and wallet and headed out to my own car. It was already just past 8:15 a.m. as I started to make my way onto the road back to my old home (and Akane's home, too).

"Well, here I am," I said after arriving there 35 minutes later.

(Akane's P.O.V.)

I was teaching the kids easy multiplication.

"Now, unlike addition, multiplication means you add the same number a certain amount of times," I explained to the kids. "For instance, if I had 3 apples, and I wanted 5 times more, I add 3 five times… which comes out to 6… then 9… then 12… and finally 15. So, as a result… 3 multiplied by 5 = 15."

I had erased everything on the whiteboard and prepared for another example.

"There are certain terms mathematicians use for multiplication," I explained again, writing the terms on the board. "If we multiply by 1, that's 'single' meaning that whatever number we multiply WILL be the same number; if we multiply by 2, that means "double" – which, as you know… is just adding the same number twice – 4 and 4… 10 and 10… 23 and 23… 100 and 100… and the list goes on; if we multiply by 3, that means "triple" – we add the same number 3 times – 7, 7, and 7… 2, 2, and 2… and the list goes on; if we multiply by 4, that means "quadruple" – adding the same number 4 times."

I looked at the clock and it was nearing 10 a.m. The bell for recess was going to ring soon.

"Well, let's let all those minds have a break since we'll be going to recess in a couple of minutes," I said to my class. "I'll provide examples of the double, triple, and quadruple after recess. On a final note, there ARE other times where we add the same number 5 times, or 6 times, or 10 times… but we don't know those terms, but what do all those terms have in common? We do the same thing adding the same number x amount of times."

Just then, the bell for recess rang and everyone went outside to play.

A few hours later, after more examples on the board and having everyone turn in Monday night's homework, I handed all the kids their homework for tonight. It was already after 2 p.m., meaning the bell would ring in about 5 minutes.

"Well, everyone, there's your homework for tonight," I said to my class. "And work on it as hard as you can… this should be an easy 10 points for you to earn."

The bell rang and the students began filing out.

"Bye, everyone, see you on Wednesday," I said after erasing everything.

I made my worksheets for the kids tomorrow, grabbed my things, and exited the classroom. I signed in for my hours in the main office and headed for home.

"Well, I wonder who's going to be cleaning the pool," I said to myself.

I reached my home 25 minutes later. I was home just a little after 3:00 p.m. When I reached our driveway, I didn't see Ranma's car home. Looks like I was going to be the one who had to clean the pool.

"Well, time to get some work of my own in," I said as I entered my home.

I placed my shoes neatly at the door and went upstairs to unpack in the bedroom. After I put all my things down, and my papers to grade on my desk, the first thing that was on my mind… was cleaning the pool. That's when I had an idea.

_Hmm,_ I thought, looking at my closet next to the balcony.

I opened it and grabbed one of my swimsuits. I took off my clothes and put the bathing suit on, as well as sunscreen. Then, I left my bedroom for the pool to clean it.

End chapter

(Well, that'll do it… and to leave, I'll be asking all you readers a question: Did Akane grab a one-piece bathing suit… or a two-piece bathing suit? Leave your reviews, and if I get over 50 or 55 reviews, I'll update. But… you MUST leave your guesses in your reviews. Hope you all enjoy this 4th day of fun. The 2nd part to this will be considerably longer. This was just a prelude so to speak… and the good fluff will be coming in the next one. See you for now, and keep those good reviews coming.)


	10. The Joys of Having a Swimming Pool Cont

(When we last left off on their 4th day of fun, I did leave a guessing game on what kind of swimsuit Akane grabbed for cleaning the pool. Well, you readers are going to find out now. Thanks to **King Inuyasha**, **Keiko Murikami**, **vleroy728**, **xxyamikinokoxx**, **James Birdsong**, **gort420**, **The Time Traveler**, and **Octopus Ink** for reviewing. Enjoy this 2nd part... this should be pretty funny.)

(Ranma's P.O.V.)

I was in my car on my way home from work. It was just after 3:30 p.m. and I had just arrived home. I parked the car, turned off the ignition, slipped out the key, grabbed my things, and got out.

"Whew, what a day," I said to myself as I pulled out my house key.

I opened the front door and stepped in.

"Akane, I'm home!!" I called out.

No response – I looked on the ground and saw Akane's shoes neatly placed on the floor. I walked up the stairs and went to our room. I opened the door and went in. I saw Akane's pile of papers laying at her desk and her clothes on the bed. One of the closet doors was left open.

_Akane's probably at the pool,_ I thought to myself.

I went to the pool to check and I saw her out there, but dressed differently. Akane was wearing a pink bikini that had flower prints on it, and she had a pool net in her hands. She noticed me and looked at me. She smiled and splashed some water on me with the pool net.

_Wow,_ I thought. "Akane, what are you doing?" I asked out loud.

"I'm cleaning the pool, silly," Akane answered. "Remember?"

Earlier this morning, we had agreed to the fact that whomever made it home first had to clean the pool outside… and today, Akane was the one who made it home first.

_Gee, I'm not used to seeing Akane in a two-piece,_ I thought.

"So, how was your day?" Akane asked, but I was too busy looking at her exposed stomach. "Umm… Ranma, what are you staring at? (gasp) Are you staring at my chest?" Akane asked me, looking alarmed. I blushed.

"No," I replied.

"Then… are you staring at my breasts?" She asked again.

"No," I replied again.

"What were you staring at, and if you don't want to tell me, then just point out the area you were staring at," She said.

I pointed at her exposed stomach. She looked at me, then at where I was pointing.

"My stomach?" Akane asked. "Do you think I'm eating too much?" She asked.

"No... no no no, of course not," I answered.

"So, why were you staring at my stomach, Ranma?" Akane asked me.

"Uh..." I said through a big blush. "Because… I… am not used to seeing you--"

I was interrupted by Akane.

"In a two-piece swimsuit?" She said.

"Yes," I said, still in a bit of a state of shock.

(Akane's P.O.V.)

I looked up at the sky. The weather was getting hotter every minute. Then, I looked at Ranma, who was still looking at my body.

"Ranma… Honey, could you finish cleaning the pool while I take a break?" I asked him.

He turned to look at me and nodded.

"Sure, honey," He replied.

I handed him the pool net and I went inside to our bedroom. I didn't change out of my bikini because it was hot. I looked at the running air conditioner. There were two switches and a dial on the top. There were the first 10 numbers where the dial was. The dial was set to 9. I turned down the temperature of the air conditioner in the room to 6. I sat at my desk and decided to grade some papers. After 1 hour, I had finished ½ of the papers.

_Hmm, I guess I will take a break and go swim in the pool,_ I thought and started heading back to the pool.

I saw Ranma standing near the pool sweating.

"Honey, take a break and come swim with me," I suggested.

He nodded and went to change. I got in the pool and relaxed. I resurfaced with water droplets all over my body.

"Whew, it's a bit cold," I said to myself.

I knew that it was just a matter of time before the water would eventually warm up. In the meantime, Ranma came out in his same swimshorts with the fire designs on the bottom.

"Hey, sweetheart," I called out. "The water's great... a little cold though."

"Hey, Akane, did you change out of your bikini or are you still wearing it?" Ranma asked while getting in the pool.

"Yeah, I'm still wearing it," I replied and swam to him and put my arms around his neck. "So, are you gonna tell me more on why you were staring at my stomach?" I asked him. He started blushing.

"Uhhhhh…" Ranma stuttered while blushing.

"Because you haven't seen me in a two-piece before?" I asked.

"Uh… yeah," Ranma responded. "Plus I never thought you had one of those."

"I see," I said, satisfied with his answer.

Now that I thought about it, I hadn't exposed my stomach outside the house much, or in front of Ranma. I really hadn't worn these two-pieces in a loong time. Ranma sat at the end of the pool, his feet still in the water. I did the same and sat next to him. We cuddled for a while until Ranma lifted me and made me sit on his lap.

"Akane, could you… umm… wear bikinis everytime you clean the pool?" He asked as he put his chin on my neck.

"Why – you want to see me in these more often?" I asked.

Ranma blushed.

"I was just kidding," I told him. "Yeah, I would wear them if you want." I said and he smiled.

We cuddled in each other's arms for a while.

"I have to go back to finish the papers," I said and he pouted like a child. "I will try to do it quickly so we can spend time together again, okay?" I said to him.

"Okay," He replied and I went back to our bedroom.

I sat at my desk and started working on the rest of the papers. An hour later, I reached the final one to grade. After I put how much the student got wrong and my comments, I put the pile of papers in the corner of the desk and went downstairs.

"Ranma, I'm finished," I called out.

I found him inside the kitchen. He was drinking a can of soda. He noticed me and smiled.

"Are you hungry? There are some rice balls at the table," He said and pointed at the table.

"Thank you," I said and kissed him on the lips.

I went to the table and ate some rice balls. After that, me and Ranma went to the living room to watch a movie. 1 hour later the movie ended and went to the pool. We played and cuddled together.

"I love you, honey," Ranma said suddenly.

"I love you, too," I replied and kissed him.

"And Akane…" Ranma added. "Just for the record, I would never have guessed that you had a two-piece swimsuit… heck, I would've bet money that you didn't have one."

"Well, good thing you didn't bet any money," I said. "Because you would've owed me some yen."

Yes, I was still in the two-piece swimsuit from when Ranma noticed me after he came home from work.

"Is that the only two-piece swimsuit you have, or do you have others, Akane?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah, I actually do have other two-pieces, but I'll only wear them when I clean the pool," I replied and he nodded, understanding. "I can clean the pool everytime if you want… except if I don't make it home first. Would you like that? I don't mind it." I told him.

He turned really red.

"Of course," He replied.

His face was redder than a tomato.

"Gee, Ranma," I said. "It's nothing to turn red about."

"Y-Y-Yeah, I guess," Ranma stammered.

All of a sudden, I had a nice idea.

_Hmmm,_ I thought.

I stood back until I was standing wobbly.

"Oh no," I playfully called out. "Ranma, help… I'm falling in!!"

Ranma saw me falling and played the role of a superhero.

"I'm coming, Akane," Ranma yelled, but he was too late.

I had fallen in the water. Ranma dove in and saw me smiling at him. He took me in his arms and resurfaced. We kissed and parted when we needed air.

"My hero," I said and kissed him again.

"Awww," Ranma said, feeling touched.

The two of us were sopping wet, but we didn't care. That's when something crossed my mind about Ranma seeing me in a bikini.

"Ranma," I said to him. "Should I wear a bikini to the beach at times, or should I just wear them here?" I asked him.

"I… uh… mmm… I want you to wear them only when you're at home cleaning the pool," He blurted after stuttering.

"Oh… okay," I replied, a bit confused, but I still agreed.

_Come to think of it, I don't have many clothes that show off my skin…_ I thought and looked at Ranma's blushing face. _Maybe that's why he wants me to wear them only at home…_ I thought and smiled at him. "I will do anything just for you to be happy," I said and kissed him.

"Glad to hear," Ranma said to me.

He kissed me back on the cheek.

"Hey, Ranma," I said, trying to find out something. "Did you want me to wear my bikinis at home only for cleaning the pool because of when you were staring at my stomach earlier?" I asked.

Ranma was surprised of my question.

"Maybe," He replied and looked away.

_Hmm… maybe it's because for once I'm showing my belly button after hiding it with my one-piece suits for so long…_ I thought and looked at his face. _Well, it makes sense because the first time I wore a bikini while cleaning the pool, he didn't see me so it's his first time seeing me in one…_ I thought.

(Ranma's P.O.V.)

Today was the very first day that I had seen my wife in a two-piece swimsuit. I had seen Kasumi and Nabiki in two-pieces before, but never did I ever see Akane wearing one before.

_Gee, for once she's exposing flesh,_ I thought.

I was so used to seeing my wife wearing one-piece suits like so many other times we've been to the beach. I never thought I'd live to see her wearing a two-piece while cleaning the pool. I even hit a jackpot when she said she would clean the pool in bikinis all the time.

"Akane," I said to her. "I'm getting thirsty again… should we get a drink?"

"Sure… but let's drink poolside," Akane said and we started going to the kitchen.

We took some Pepsi and went back to the pool. We sat poolside next to each other.

"Wow, that's refreshing," I said after taking a sip of my Pepsi.

"Mm-hmm," Akane agreed, putting her Pepsi on the lawn table. "And the best part is… I've already finished grading all my papers for my students."

"Yes you have," I said.

That's when I had a good idea.

_There is another way of having fun…_ I thought, smirking.

I walked to the jacuzzi and stood next to it. I looked at Akane while smirking. She noticed me next to the jacuzzi.

"Are you going in?" Akane asked.

"No," I replied.

She had a confused expression on her face. I picked up the garden hose that lay next to the jacuzzi.

"Akane, come here for a minute," I told her and she walked to stand in front of me.

I pulled the trigger and sprayed water at Akane. She screamed and looked at her wet body.

"Ha ha ha… you should have seen your face – it was hilarious!!" I laughed and she looked at me, smirking.

"Oh really," She said and took the garden hose and sprayed it at me.

I yelped and looked at her. She was standing there laughing at me.

"Who's laughing now?" Akane said after she finished spraying me.

Now, the both of us were sopping wet. We were both dripping from being sprayed with water from the hose.

"Looks like we're even," I said.

I took the garden hose out of Akane's hands.

"Why not take turns?" I suggested.

"Mm-mm," Akane replied, nodding her head left and right.

She turned her back on me.

"I need to finish my Pepsi before it gets warm," She added.

Akane started walking back to the lawn furniture where our drinks were. She picked up her Pepsi and finished it slowly.

_Wait for it…_ I thought while watching Akane finish her Pepsi.

When she had finished her drink and put down the empty can, I sprayed water at her again. She screamed and looked at me with a glare.

"Ranma Saotome, you're gonna get it!" Akane shouted and took the garden hose and sprayed water at me.

Unlike other people who have water fights with the garden hose and play keep away with their playmates, we didn't do that. Akane easily took the hose out of my grasp and pointed it at me like a gun.

"You wouldn't…" I said.

"Oh, and who sprayed me twice already?" Akane asked in a reminded tone of voice.

She pulled the trigger and began shooting water at me. I yelped and tried getting the hose out of her hands again. I failed getting the hose from her and she sprayed water on me again.

"Ha! You will never get me!" Akane laughed.

I saw an opening while she was laughing and snatched the hose from her hands.

"Ha! Look who's laughing now!" I smirked and pointed the hose at her.

"Ooops," Akane said. "Ranma, you wouldn't dare spray your own wife again." Akane said, sweating a little.

"Oh really," I replied and sprayed at her.

After I had sprayed at her, she walked to me in the wet state she was in. She grabbed the garden hose and sprayed at me. After that, she tossed it to the side, came closer and kissed me.

"Akane?" I said in some shock.

"Just shut up and kiss me," Akane demanded.

I gave in to her desires and kissed her lips repeatedly. Our wet footprints were left in the cement where we stood… between the jacuzzi and the shallow end of our pool.

"A friendly fight needs a nice reward," I said to her after a kiss.

Surprisingly, Akane was laughing over this.

"What's so funny?" I asked Akane.

(Akane's P.O.V.)

"It's just that I actually fell into your trap, but I actually liked the idea because I couldn't go swimming after drinking something," I said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh, okay," He said and put his arms around my waist.

Then, we decided to go swim in the pool. We were holding hands and jumped in the pool. We swam to the corner of the pool and sat outside, cuddling with our legs in the water.

"Oh, Akane," Ranma said, lovingly. "I'm still in awe that you own a bikini... I just can't wait until the next time you clean the pool."

"Aww… I will try to clean the pool again soon… just for you," I said and kissed him. "Especially since it was fun today, I would like to do it again soon. And, for your information, I do have other bikinis too." I told him and put my arms around his neck.

"Oh really?" Ranma replied and smiled.

"Mm-hmm," I said and then we kissed.

A couple of minutes passed.

"You know, Ranma… the sun is setting and I kinda feel… daring. Let's do what we did before you left for Jusenkyo," I told him and started to undo my bikini.

"If that's what you want," He said smirking and helped me undo my bikini.

As soon as the two parts of my bikini were off my body, I went ahead and dove into the water. After resurfacing, I heard Ranma gasp.

"Whoo!! Feels great!!" I said out loud.

I looked at Ranma and he was still in a state of shock.

"So, Ranma," I said to my husband. "Are you gonna go for it?"

(Ranma's P.O.V.)

I looked to my right at Akane's bikini that was lying on the cement like trash before responding excitedly.

"YES!!!" I replied.

I took off my shorts and leaped in. We swam for a while. After we finished swimming we got inside the house. We got dressed but we didn't change our clothes yet.

"Wow, what a day," I said to Akane after we got inside.

"Mm-hmm," Akane replied, removing her towel from her body.

I saw her pretty pink bikini.

_Man, I REALLY can't wait until she cleans the pool again,_ I thought.

"Well, I need to change," Akane said, going upstairs.

"Akane, wait!!" I called out, grabbing her arm.

"What is it?" She asked as I let go of her arm.

"Well…" I said.

"Ohhhh, you still want me to wear my bikini, don't you?" Akane asked.

"No," I said.

I whispered in her ear for her to go nude around me for a while.

"Are you gonna do it too?" Akane asked me.

"Well, no," I replied and took her in my arms.

"Why am I the only one that has to do this?" Akane asked again.

"Well, it would make you look cuter," I answered.

"Well… I will do it if you take me out to eat at a romantic restaurant," Akane said and looked at me. "Do you agree?" She asked.

"Okay," I replied, blushing a little.

"Okay then," She said.

Akane started heading upstairs.

"Alright, Ranma, I know you'll be in for the ride of your life," She said to me as she disappeared into the upstairs hallway.

_Well, I think I can handle seeing her nude,_ I thought.

When she came from upstairs totally nude, I began blushing like crazy.

"Umm… Ranma, your nose is bleeding," Akane remarked.

"Ehh!?!" I stared at her confusedly and looked at the mirror close to me.

"Oh no, you're right!!" I said, looking alarmed. "I hope it's not because you're naked."

Akane clung to my body.

"Well, let's forget about that now," She said in a loving voice.

I looked directly at Akane's face.

"What do ya mean?" I asked her confused.

"Let's have some fun," She said and pressed her body tighter against me.

"You sure?" I asked her.

She nodded and we headed to the jacuzzi. We sat there cuddling with each other.

"Wow, this water feels great," Akane said to me.

"Mm-hmm," I said and pulled Akane's face into my shoulder.

"Ranma," Akane whispered, clutching my male torso.

"Akane," I whispered back to her.

While we clutched each other, Akane leaned in to whisper something in my ear.

"Hey, Ranma, instead of a romantic dinner at a restaurant, should we do take-out or do you still insist on going out?" Akane asked me.

I thought for a while and then responded, "I will take you out because we haven't eaten dinner together at a restaurant in a while."

"Oh, ok. Well, let's go eat at an Italian restaurant," Akane suggested.

"Ok," I said and we changed clothes.

Akane was wearing a white dress that had some gold prints on it. I just wore what I usually wear – my red shirt and blue pants. We got in our car and we went to the Italian restaurant. When we got there, we went in hand in hand. We took a table near the window and one of the waiters lighted some candles on the table.

"So, Ranma, how has your day been?" Akane asked.

"Didn't you ask me that already?" I asked.

"Well, yes, but you didn't give me a direct answer because you were busy staring at my stomach," Akane said looking at her menu.

"It went alright," I responded. "Not many of the kids were whining about lunch not coming sooner."

"Well, I didn't have trouble with the kids, so my day went really, really smoothly," Akane replied, smiling.

In the meantime, one of the waiters arrived for our orders. Akane and I both ordered spaghettis. After the waiter left, we continued to chat.

"So, Akane," I said. "What gave you the idea?"

"Are you talking about today?" Akane asked.

"Yes, while you were cleaning the pool," I answered.

Akane thought for a while before answering.

"Well, I remembered that I had kept my bikinis in my closet, but I couldn't remember the last time I wore them, so I decided to wear them while cleaning the pool," She answered.

"I see," I said.

"I know that you like it," She said, smirking as our drinks came.

Akane's drink was orange juice and mine was Pepsi.

"We will have to have more fun like today more often," Akane said and took a sip from her drink.

"If you wish," I said as our food came.

We ate and talked at the same time.

"Let's go out for dinner like this more often. I really like being out with you," Akane said and looked at me with a smile.

"It would be my pleasure," I told her and nudged her with my foot.

Our legs touched under the table. When we had finished eating, I paid for the bill even though Akane said she would pay it. We got in our car and drove home. We sat in silence and looked at the dark road. When we arrived at our house, we opened the front door and I lifted Akane like a bride. We headed to our bedroom and I laid her in our bed.

"Well, should we take a bath?" Akane asked.

"Sure, but you are gonna accompany me," I told her and lifted her again and headed to bathroom.

"Yes, that's right," Akane said.

"Well, let's get in there," Ranma said as we approached the bathroom door.

"Hold on, Ranma," Akane said.

(Akane's P.O.V.)

"What do you want now?" Ranma asked.

"Put me down first," I said and he put me down. "We live by ourselves right?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, so," He said.

I turned and went to get my bathing suit. I came back and showed it in front of him. My bathing suit was a one-piece colored blue and had waves on it.

Ranma looked at me, shocked, and then asked, "Are we going to swim in the pool again?"

"No, go get your swimshorts… we are taking our baths in our bathing suits," I told him.

Ranma went to get his swimshorts. When he came back, he held a red pair that had a palm tree on it.

"I got a pair…" Ranma said, holding his swimshorts in front of me.

"I can see that…" I told him.

He went to fill the tub and while it was filling, we started changing. Ranma and I turned our backs on each other to leave each other in respect while we changed.

"I'm ready, Akane," Ranma said to me, but I didn't look over my shoulder.

"Is your head turned away?" I asked, not turning my head at him.

"Yes it is," Ranma said.

I looked over my shoulder, and to my pleasure, I did indeed see the pigtail on the back of Ranma's head.

_Good, he's leaving me in respect,_ I thought.

I undid my bra and took my panties off.

"I'm almost ready," I told him and turned around.

I put on my bathing suit.

"Okay, you can turn around now," I said as he turned around.

"Wow, you look good, but you look better in your bikini," He said, looking up and down at me.

"Thank you; you look good too," I said.

"So, what gave you the idea?" Ranma asked.

"Well," I said, glad that he asked me. "The day you left, when I was in college, I did go to the beach with my college friend… twice, and when I got home and had my bath, I did just that."

"Really?" Ranma asked looking at the shorts he was wearing before looking at my suit.

"That's right," I responded.

"Why would you do something like that?" Ranma asked.

"I wanted to get rid of the smell of sunscreen and being at the beach twice," I said as Ranma ran his hand through the water.

The water was hot enough for both of us to step in.

"I have another reason why I'm doing this: I didn't want you to have another nosebleed like when you first saw me after the pool, so I'm wearing this," I told him and he just nodded.

"Oh okay. The idea seems weird, but I will still do it," He said and dumped some water on me and I did the same thing to him.

After that we got in the bathtub.

"Wow, it feels like we're in our jacuzzi outside," Ranma said to me

"Yes it does, now that I think about it," I said.

I clutched Ranma lovingly while we looked out of the open window of our bath at the night sky.

"It's beautiful," I said softly to Ranma.

"Yeah," He replied, pulling me close to him. "And thanks for the idea, Akane. I wasn't sure why you would do something so strange… but… I like it."

"You're welcome," I said and I laid my head on his chest.

Ranma took the soap and rubbed it on my skin.

"I'm gonna do it for you… just relax," He told me.

"Okay, thank you," I said and relaxed.

When he stopped rubbing me with the soap, he put it away and started cleaning the soap from my skin.

"Akane, could you do it for me too?" Ranma asked.

"Sure," I said and took the soap.

I was about to do so… only to be interrupted by Ranma twitching briefly.

"What's wrong?" I asked Ranma.

"I think I heard the phone," Ranma answered. "I'll be right back."

Ranma got out of the tub and put a towel around him. He went to answer the phone. After a while he came back. He took the towel off and got in the bathtub again.

"It was Kasumi. She said that you have to call her back," He said.

"What for?" I asked.

"She didn't say, she just told me to tell you to call her," Ranma answered.

"Okay, I'll call her after our bath," I said.

In the meantime, Ranma sat in front of me and I got ready to bathe him. I put the washcloth on his back and began to give him a nice scrubbing.

"Oh my god, that feels nice," Ranma said, sighing in contentment.

"Glad you think so," I said, giggling a little. "Did you want me to wear a different bikini in the bath?" I asked him as Ranma turned around to face me.

"Well, it would've been nice, but you look good anyway… so, you don't have to," Ranma said and pulled me against him.

"Should I do it next time?" I asked him again.

"Well, if you want to. It's okay for me," Ranma replied and rested his chin on my head.

Ranma rubbed my arm.

"Does it feel like we are in a public bathhouse at all?" He asked and stopped rubbing my arm.

"Well… it does feel like it… in a way," I replied.

Ranma looked satisfied with my answer.

"Well, both our baths are taken care of," Ranma said. "Should we end now so you can call Kasumi?"

"Mm-mm," I answered, nodding my head left and right. "I still want to relax in here a little longer."

Ranma agreed and we kissed.

"Should we take off our suits?" He asked me.

"No, I don't want you to have another nosebleed," I said.

"Aww, you are worried about me… so sweet," Ranma said, smirking.

I giggled and kissed him.

"But still… since you learned how to swim you have been wearing your bathing suit a lot," Ranma said and looked at me in the eyes.

"I don't really care… I'm just happy I learned how to swim," I told him and pecked him on the lips.

In return, Ranma gave me not one but TWO kisses.

"You like that?" Ranma asked softly.

"Yes I do," I responded.

"You know something else I like?" Ranma asked.

"What's that?" I asked, looking confused.

"I won't get another nosebleed since you're in a nice swimsuit," Ranma answered.

I blushed, almost ready to wet myself, but I didn't.

"Should we wear our bathing suits more often in the bath?" I asked him.

"Sure – let's do it every time we are taking bath together," Ranma said and kissed my cheeks.

"It's a deal," I said and kissed his lips.

"Mm-hmm," Ranma said while we kissed.

I felt Ranma's soft lips touch my own lips.

"Akane, how relieved are you that we can finally do stuff like this and not have to worry about our dumb Dads?" Ranma asked me.

"Ranma," I said to him. "I'm VERY relieved."

Ranma smiled at me.

"I'm happy to hear that," Ranma said.

He dunked me in the bathtub and when I got up, I dunked him. I was about to dunk him again when I slipped and took him with me. He laughed.

"You are clumsy," Ranma said.

We played for a while before deciding to get up. I stood up, but then slipped and took Ranma with me AGAIN. We got up, soaked.

"Sorry," I said and looked at him.

"It's okay," He laughed at me. "It's _your_ turn to be dunked!" He laughed again and dunked me.

"Now… it's YOU!!" I playfully screamed and clobbered him under the warm water.

As we stood up, I clutched Ranma to make sure I didn't slip again. This time, I didn't fall and make a splash. Ranma and I looked at each other and we started laughing.

"Gee, Akane… what happened with you?" Ranma asked through laughs.

"I honestly haven't a clue," I said while laughing myself.

We grabbed towels and began to dry off. I pulled the drain plug and let the water run down the drain. When we had finished drying off and taken our bathing suits off, leaving them on the towel rack, Ranma went to the kitchen and I went to call Kasumi. After that, I went to the living room where Ranma was sitting. I sat next to him and he started feeding me grapes. We sat there cuddling in each other arms, and feeding each other.

"What did Kasumi say?" Ranma asked.

"Well," I said, beginning to tell him. "Kasumi is getting married to Dr. Tofu (finally), and she wanted to know if I could be the bridesmaid and you to be the best man."

"Holy smokes!" Ranma said, looking happy to hear that.

"But my Dad was opposing it, until Kasumi told him that she can't live there all the time," I added.

"That's good to hear," Ranma said. "Do you still remember our wedding?" He asked.

"Of course, I remember it – I remember it like yesterday," I replied.

He fed me again.

"You know, when I saw you in that bikini while cleaning the pool today, I thought of one thing: I'll never see you cleaning the pool naked," Ranma said, smiling.

"You never know… it might happen," I responded, smirking.

"Okay," Ranma said and we watched TV for awhile.

I was getting tired and my eyes were starting to close.

"Ranma let's go to sleep… I'm getting sleepy," I told him while rubbing my eyes.

"Sure, honey," He said and carried me to our bedroom.

When we got in our room, he put me down on our bed and kissed my forehead. He went to sleep next to me and pulled me in his arms.

"Good night, Honey," Ranma said and laid his head next to me.

"Night, Ranma," I replied.

We fell into Dream World together.


	11. Day 5 Nabiki's Birthday Part 1

(Well, it's been a while since I updated this story. This is a day of fun that **Octopus Ink** and I did together. This should give everyone the action that I hope they've been looking for. Thanks to **vleroy728** and **James Birdsong** for reviewing. Hope to see more soon.)

Copyright 2009

(Akane's P.O.V.)

A month had passed since Ranma saw me in my bikini while cleaning our pool. I awoke from my slumber and looked at my calendar at what was on the agenda for today. I realized that today was Nabiki's birthday. I got out of bed and got my swimsuit and things to get ready for the party she was holding today.

"Okay, hope I'm not too late for help," I said to myself as I grabbed my change of clothes and left my room.

I remembered that I was going to come down early and help Nabiki and Mathew set up.

"Ranma!" I called down the stairs to see if he was ready to go. No reply. "Ranma?" Still no answer. I walked down and found a note on the counter:

_Akane,_

Went to buy Nabiki a b-day present.

-Ranma

_Oh, why does he have to be such a procrastinator,_ I thought to myself.

I had already chosen her birthday present, a silver necklace, which I made sure Nabiki would find expensive, with small heart on the chain with a tiny M for Mat on it. I was sure she'd love it; she had always been complaining about having no jewelry to wear. I decided to walk down to Nabiki and Mat's place; they were probably still eating breakfast. And, if I was lucky, I might run into Ranma, as I saw he did not take his car. It was nice to feel the morning sun on my face and the warm wind tousling my dark hair, and I especially couldn't wait for our sunset swim tonight with the rest of the party crew.

(Ranma's P.O.V.)

I desperately raced around Nerima, looking for something a girl like Nabiki would want. While shaking yen in my hand, I went through my ideas: a customized Okonomiyaki; a box of candy; or a cake. But I remembered girls usually didn't like food for presents, but I needed something. It was getting close to 12:00, the exact time the party started. I paced around frantically... until... I saw the perfect gift: an orange and purple two piece bathing suit, with a perfect cut. The top was orange in color had some purple grapes on it. The bottom was purple and had some oranges on it.

"Gotta pay for this," I said, in a bit of a rush.

I raced to the counter to pay for the suit. After that, I raced to the parking lot to get to their beach house.

(Akane's P.O.V.)

I was just let in to Nabiki's beach house. Mathew had let me in.

"Hi, birthday girl," I said when I saw Nabiki.

I gave her a hug and handed her my neatly wrapped present.

"Glad you decided to help, Akane," Mathew said. "Nabiki's inviting a whole bunch of friends over."

"Wow," I said. "So, how's your party going to work out, Nabiki?" I asked her.

"Just have some food, our pool... and one more thing," Nabiki started to say before leading me outside to one side of her beach house.

There was a small pathway of dirt leading to a bigger spot of dirt. Right behind it all were some blinds.

"What exactly is this, Nabiki?" I asked.

"Slip n' mud slide," Nabiki said with a smirk and a wink on her face.

"Nabiki, are you serious?! That's crazy--" But before I could finish, Ranma ran out of nowhere and knocked me down.

"Sorry, Akane. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NABIKI!" He said, helping me up.

"Thanks, Ranma," She smiled back.

"Here's your gift. Since it's not much, I've also decided to forgive you for almost ruining my life when we became fiancés back when we were 16 and 17," Ranma replied.

Nabiki smiled sarcastically.

"Touching, Ranma-baby," She said, gently taking the gift and opening it.

I watched as she opened up Ranma's present. It was a two-piece orange and purple swimsuit with some purple grapes on the top and oranges on the bottom.

"You got her that?" I asked Ranma.

"I like it," Nabiki said. "Thanks, Ranma."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll open your present later," Nabiki said, turning to me.

"Ranma, did you hear what Nabiki's going to have for her party?" I asked Ranma.

"No... I didn't," He pulled his brows together.

"She's having a Slip 'n Slide... made of mud..." I explained slowly, hinting to him how much I disliked getting dirty.

"NO WAY!" He screamed.

A humongous smile washed over his face, and I felt like slapping myself in the face, but, it was Nabiki's birthday and I wanted her to see me having fun.

"Yeah, I can't wait," I said, trying to smile.

(Nabiki's P.O.V.)

"Yeah I can't wait," Akane said, with a smile on her face, but eyes thinking something else. Oh well.

"Ok, so, Akane, you and I can help set out drinks over by the pool. Ranma, you can help Mathew inside," I told them.

"Sure," They said, creepily synchronized and headed out in separate directions.

After Ranma disappeared inside of my beach house to help Mathew-baby, Akane and I went to take care of the drinks. I kept some sodas, some water, and some juice, but NO ALCOHOL.

"Whew, thanks, Akane," I said after we fit the drinks in one of Mathew's coolers.

"You're welcome," Akane replied. "By the way, Nabiki, what gave you the idea of a slip n' slide made of mud?" She asked me.

"You should know, Akane," I said. "I live life on the edge... and _this_ is how shameless I can be at times."

I stuck a sign on the side of the house that said "Mud Slides Here; Swimsuits Optional".

"Before you ask, Akane," I said. "I'm NOT going to slosh around in mud, period."

She was relieved about that.

"And, Akane... you don't HAVE to slosh around in the mud if you don't want to," I added.

Akane closed her eyes and breathed out, "Thank goodness,"

There was a second of silence before we both burst out laughing.

"Hey, Akane, can I show you something?" I asked her.

"Sure,"

"We have to go to the front of the house," I told her.

She frowned, "Ok..."

"After you," I smiled, mischievously.

Just as we were passing the mud pile, I nudged her in, and at that moment, only a scream could be heard in Nerima. It wasn't any sooner that she pulled me in the mud with her that Ranma and Mat ran outside.

"Akane, what's wrong?"

"Nabiki, what happened?"

I scowled at Akane, and she scowled back.

"I think they're having a frowning contest." Mat said, eagerly.

After about 3 more seconds of glaring at Akane, I laughed… and to my delight, so did she. Akane and I made our ways out of the mud. Our clothes were soaked with it. Parts of our bodies had mud clinging to us like glue.

"Do you girls need a spray down?" Mathew asked.

"Yes," We both said at the same time.

"Ranma, get me my bathing suit," Akane requested.

I knew she didn't bring a change of clothes.

"Me too, Mathew-baby," I added.

The boys ran in and got our swimsuits. Ranma came back with Akane's and Mathew came back with one of my one-piece suits and my two-piece swimsuit Ranma gave me for my birthday.

"Thought I'd let you pick, Nabiki," Mathew said.

I didn't want to look ignorant in front of Ranma, so I chose the one he bought me. We walked over to the hose, leaving a trail of mud behind us. Ranma and Mat snickered, and Mat picked up the hose and was about to spray us when Akane yelled "STOP!"

"Aww, what, Akane?" Ranma groaned.

Akane ran over to the hose. "Do you have it on Mist? Or squirt? Cause mist will-"

Once again, she was cut off by Mat spraying her while laughing his butt off. She screamed at the top of her lungs. I ran up and pushed her to the side and let the water hit me. I couldn't help but join Akane – the water was as icy as his cooler. When he was done, Akane and I rushed to a hiding place to change.

(Ranma's P.O.V.)

We watched as they emerged from the bush, laughing; they were still sopping wet. Nabiki was wearing my present, and dare I say, it looked GREAT – it nicely emphasized her curves. I knew I shouldn't have been thinking of that with my wife right next to her, but Akane's blue suit didn't look too bad either. That was one thing I liked about Akane – it was her legs… no matter what she wore, they always looked appealing. All of the Tendo girls had different and nice features, and it was always nice to look at someone cute.

"Ranma, thanks," Nabiki said to me. "The bathing suit's a perfect fit."

"Way to go, Ranma," Mathew said to me. "She's even MORE appealing to me now."

I saw Nabiki saunter up and give him a hug. Akane on the other hand, looked pretty sad about something.

"What's wrong, Akane?" I asked.

"Those clothes I was wearing that got dirty from Nabiki forcing me into the mud," Akane started to say. "Those were my only clothes... now I'll have to go home in my swimsuit."

"Gee, Akane, I can just lend you some." Nabiki offered.

Akane perked up a little, "Yeah, I suppose."

"Or we could wash your muddy clothes," I put in.

We all looked over to the pile of mud drenched clothes.

"Yeah, I don't think they're going to make it," Mat said, picking up Akane's t-shirt by a corner, with a disgusted look on his face.

"Come on, Akane, let's see what I've got upstairs,"

Nabiki led her upstairs while Mat and I stared at the poor clothes that seemed to have the mud drying and turning crusty, then melting into the clothes from the hot sun.

"Let's just wash them, Ranma," Mathew said to me.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's only a matter of time before the mud stains will be permanent," Mathew explained.

"Alright, let's wash them," I said, picking up Akane's dirty clothes.

Mathew picked up Nabiki's dirty clothes and he led me to where their washing machine was. We tossed them in and Mathew filled it up with some water and laundry soap. That's when we looked over our shoulders to see our wives with smiles on their faces.

Akane was wearing a blue sundress and went barefoot, and Nabiki had thrown a pair of shorts on over her bikini bottom.

"Thanks, guys," Akane gushed, hugging both of us.

"Yeah," Nabiki added. "We'll see if we might save that new skirt I just bought."

(Akane's P.O.V.)

Nabiki looked at her watch. "And its 12:00 – Kasumi, Dr. Tofu, Kuno-baby and the others should be arriving any minute now."

Ranma's jaw dropped.

"Kuno, KUNO? YOU INVITED KUNO? ARE YOU INSANE?" He screamed.

Nabiki winked, "Old pal, I thought we'd catch up, you know?"

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around me, and the most annoying and familiar voice echoed inside my ear, "Akane Tendo, a beauty I have not seen in ages. Date with me, will you?"

Before Tatewaki Kuno could even finish his sentence, I had booted him through the wall.

"Akane, is that any way to treat my guest?" Nabiki laughed, and we all joined in.

"Doesn't that Kuno know we're married?" Ranma said with a frown.

"I know," I said, agreeing with Ranma.

"Hey, let's all be cool-headed about this," Nabiki said, trying to break up any fireworks.

"Happy birthday, Nabiki," We heard two voices say.

Nabiki looked over her shoulder and saw that it was Dr. Tofu and Kasumi with the birthday cake.

"Thank you," Nabiki said, running to hug them.

"Ranma Saotome, I see a ring on your finger. Explain to me why you didn't invite me to your wedding," Kuno re-appeared, with a frown.

"Why would I invite you to my wedding?" Ranma gaped.

"I would think my own sister would want to invite me to her wedding day," He said sternly.

"I'm NOT married to Kodachi! I'm married to Akane!" He growled.

"Oh, really? No need to make excuses for not inviting me, I forgive you," Kuno replied.

"Are you really that stupid?" Mat asked.

I went over to try and break up any fireworks between Kuno and Mathew. Those two had some history after Nabiki and Mathew went on their first date to the pool at a fitness center.

"Hey, no fights since today's Nabiki's birthday," I said to the men.

"Yeah, just keep him out of my way," Mathew said, not sounding too threatening about it.

He gripped Nabiki and she showed Kuno her wedding ring.

"I think a few of my other girlfriends are coming too," Nabiki added.

"Nabiki! Happy birthday!" One of Nabiki's friends, Reika, with cheekbones that stuck out just a bit too much and dyed platinum blonde hair rushed over and hugged her.

Nora, another good friend walked over and handed her a box wrapped in newspaper. "Sorry Nabiki, Michelle ripped the other paper we used."

Nabiki grinned slyly. "That's ok, I wasn't even expecting presents anyway."

I admired Nora's hair. It was shiny and dark, just like mine, and a tad longer than Nabiki's.

"How many friends did you invite, Nabiki?" Mathew asked her.

"Besides Kuno... 12," Nabiki answered. "There's a few more coming right now -- 9 more to be exact."

"Are they all girls?" Ranma asked.

"Mm-hmm," Nabiki answered. "I don't know how many of them are going to come to slosh around in some mud though."

That's when the doorbell rang again.

(Nabiki's P.O.V.)

I opened the front door and saw the same two friends I invited to the public bathhouse which we had gone to when Kasumi mentioned to Daddy that there wasn't any hot water. Malia (the fire-haired girl) and Francine (the short black-haired girl) stood in front of me. They both had presents of their own.

"Happy birthday, Nabiki," They said at the same time.

"Thanks, come on in," I said, graciously letting my two friends in.

Shortly afterwards, another friend of mine, Corina -- a girl with a slim build and long brown hair the same color as me, came to the front door with a gift as well.

"Happy birthday, girlfriend," Corina greeted.

I let her in after I said "Thanks." Just then, three more friends arrived with gifts. Their names were Mira, Kari, and Erin. Mira had long blonde hair and a slim build; Kari had short red hair and a slim build too; Erin also had a slim build, but had long blue hair, almost like Akane's when it was long. As the last three of my friends came, Yuki, Ami, and Kayel, we invited them outside into our backyard.

"Well, who's going to be the first to jump in?" I asked as we all stared at the pool longingly.

But, something pushed me from behind. I hurled into the pool and submerged under. As I came to the surface, I saw Akane laughing.

"That's my revenge for shoving me in the mud!" She screamed.

And with that, everyone leaped into the pool, whether they were wearing clothes or not… everyone, except Akane.

"C'mon Akane, what's the wait?" Ranma asked.

But she looked puzzled.

"Come on, Akane... have some fun," I called from the pool.

"Come on, Akane, I'm not embarrassed to show off my torso," Ranma said, running his fingers down his upper body.

"I guess," Akane said, removing the sundress, exposing her swimsuit.

She went ahead and jumped in.

"Alright," I announced to the group. "I do have some food here, and... our pool... and... a slip n' slide of mud. Enjoy yourselves."

"And one more thing," I added. "Swimsuits are optional... but shirts and shorts aren't allowed."

And, at that second, Tatewaki Kuno took Akane down and while locking her in his embrace went down the muddy Slip N' Slide.

"Get off me you FREAK!" She booted him up, and up he went, but came back down, and belly flopped into the pool.

Akane slipped a little farther until she got up, lurked over to the pool and jumped on his back, plunging him under again and sending herself down too, washing the mud off.

(Akane's P.O.V.)

When I was fully washed off once more, they were cutting the birthday cake and singing Happy Birthday to Nabiki, and that old song, "For She's a jolly good fellow."

It looked delicious – a sponge cake with raspberry filling and vanilla frosting and strawberries.

"You should open your presents, Nabiki!" Corina suggested.

"Yeah!" I agreed.

Nabiki opened my gift first. It was the necklace I bought.

"Thanks, Akane," Nabiki said to me.

She opened the rest of her presents. She got a new pair of tennis shoes, new tennis rackets and balls, and some new cosmetics... along with a hairbrush.

"Thank you all," Nabiki announced to the group. "Now, you all can do what you want... but nobody leaves -- the party doesn't end until sunset."

6 of the girls Nabiki invited decided to swim; the others decided to slide through the mud. I watched some of them walk over to the side of the house where the mud was.

"What's with the blinds, Nabiki?" Malia asked.

"Well, Malia," I heard Nabiki say. "Look at the sign – 'swimsuits optional'."

"Geez, Nabiki!" She said. "You're shameless; that's _really_ living life on the edge."

I decided to stand next to Nabiki at the mud slide. And at the same time, Yuki, Michelle and Erin unbuttoned their shirts that they wetted from the pool. The others watched in horror as they removed their clothes.


	12. Day 5 Nabiki's Birthday Part 2

(Well, it's been a while since I updated this story. So, in short, thanks to **James Birdsong** and **The Time Traveler** for reviewing. Hope you all enjoy this 2nd part of this day of fun co-made by me and **Octopus Ink**. Enjoy.)

Copyright 2009

(Akane's P.O.V.)

Yuki, Michelle and Erin all leaped together into the mud, nude and screaming, while Reika, Mira and Kari with horrified expressions slowly stripped down to just their bathing suits. They slid after the three insane friends of Nabiki, and got up covered in mud.

"Wow, you can't even tell that they're nude!" Ranma said laughing.

Jealousy of some sort simmered in my tummy.

"Oh, and you'd like that, wouldn't you Ranma?" I said, slapping him slightly. "Avert your eyes, dummy."

"Love you too, Akane," He replied, rubbing his cheek.

I rubbed his cheek too.

"Gee, Nabiki hasn't changed on the craziness," I said to Ranma.

"I'm just glad she said she said she wasn't going to slosh around in the mud," Ranma said to me.

"Yeah," I agreed.

Nabiki was standing at the hose, spraying down her dirty friends who were covered with mud.

(Nabiki's P.O.V.)

As I sprayed them down, I forced Mat, Ranma, Kuno and Dr. Tofu to look away. But there was really no point in spraying down Ranma and Kuno, since they continuously went on the slide.

"Nabiki, let's start up some music!" Ranma suggested.

And so we did. So far, the party was a blast, not to mention a success – everyone loved the slide, drinks, food and cake. Mat had come over and offered if I wanted to sneak away with him to the beach, but it seemed too evil to leave Akane by herself at the tables.

Now, she and I were chatting about the amount of sourness in the lemonade, when the clocks fell to 5:00 p.m.

"How many lemons are in here, Nabiki?" Akane asked.

"Well, we bought the lemonade last week," I told her.

"Odd," Akane said.

I sprayed another one of my friends down after she just slid through the mud in her swimsuit. It was Corina.

"Do you plan on taking the party to the beach?" Akane asked me.

"Sort of," Nabiki said. "In the neighborhood, if it's your birthday, the beach is all yours for the day... so I'm planning to take the girls that want to go down there for a bare party."

"That is ULTIMATELY crazy, Nabiki," Akane said. "Count me out. That's not a nude beach."

"No it isn't," I said. "But if it's your birthday, you can MAKE it a nude beach for the day."

"Still... count me out," Akane said.

"Okay, you don't need to go there... those who don't want to go can stay at the beach house," I said to her. "But it's not coming until later," I added.

* * *

"Let's go girls!" I called out, while Akane squirmed in her chair.

All the girls followed, leaving poor Akane alone.

"Aww, cheer up, Akane. It's nothing to be ashamed of!" Mat said, trying to cheer me up.

"Yeah, Akane; think… it's not like they wanted to see your body anyway!" Ranma added.

"What's THAT supposed to mean, Ranma?" I scowled, got up and stormed to the beach.

As I reached the beach, I had seen that most of them had already taken their suits off and were either swimming, splashing or sunbathing.

"Hey, Akane!" Nabiki called to me. "Glad you could come!"

I blushed fiercely. I didn't want to remove my suit, but it was too late to be a coward and go back with the boys. I slowly removed my swimsuit, feeling over exposed and self-conscious.

I ran into the water; the faster, the better. I swam further into the cold water, trying not to get too deep.

"Hey, Akane, catch!" Reika threw a Frisbee at me.

It went right over my head, so I began to swim out to get it. As I went to get it, I came to the drop off, and salt water washed into my eyes, nose and mouth.

"Aahh!!" I screamed, covering my eyes with my hands.

I wiped my face with my hands and picked up the Frisbee. After I threw it back at Reika, I looked around the beach. Nabiki and her naked girlfriends were scattered everywhere. Some were streaking, swimming, and sunbathing.

"Akane, heads up," Reika called again.

The Frisbee was floating through the air. I caught it with ease.

"Hey, girls," Another voice called out.

I looked over and saw Corina with a volleyball.

"How's a game of volleyball sound?" Corina asked. "Nabiki and me are the captains."

"I'm in," Reika called out, running to Corina.

"Are you in, Akane?" Corina asked. "Nabiki said that if you don't want to be here, you can go back to the pool area."

"No thanks, Corina! I'll stay swimming." I replied.

"Suit yourself, Akane!" She said.

"Ewww, this sand is all wet and foamy," Reika noticed. "Let's go down the beach, it's much nicer there."

And so I was left alone floating in the water. Soon they were just tiny specks and I was alone.

"Hey, Akane!" I heard a familiar voice called.

Ranma was standing at the top of a hill, double checking that the nudies were out of sight.

"Don't look," I said, going deeper into the ocean.

I wanted to hide my nude body so that Ranma wouldn't get a nosebleed. I was walking deeper when I slipped on a shell and plunged backwards, shooting water up my nose.

"Akane!" I heard Ranma cry out.

And sooner than that, he had stripped off his shirt and was in the water swimming towards me.

"I'm fine! Don't worry," I mumbled, my nose still full of water, but I wasn't worried about that.

I was trying to cover my chest with my arms so he couldn't see.

"Akane..." He replied.

I just wanted him to get in the water.

"Ok, let's go deeper in," I said to Ranma.

"Deeper in?" Ranma asked me.

"Yes," I replied. "Anything to get away from Nabiki and her nudie friends."

"Did you wanna go underwater and see some marine life?" Ranma asked.

"Whatever works for you," I replied.

Ranma's brows pulled together for a second, but then he smiled. He reached for my hand, and I groggily gave it to him.

"1,.. 2… 3!" We both dove under into the blue, diving deeper.

There wasn't much to see… really; just off the coast of Japan, but we did see a few colorful fish, and that is how we found ourselves sitting on a rock, in each other's arms.

"Akane, I..." He said.

I pressed a finger to his lips. All I wanted to hear right now was his heartbeat and the waves.

"Not a word, Ranma," I demanded.

I simply clutched his manly body. I was so glad that Dad and them didn't see this. As we clutched each other slowly, I leaned in to whisper him a question.

"Ranma," I whispered. "Do you wanna do some REAL skin diving -- as in you and me going underwater without our suits?"

He blushed, trying not to look at my nude body.

"Uh... uh... uh..." Ranma stammered.

I patiently waited for his answer.

(Nabiki's P.O.V.)

"Ace!" We declared, getting another point.

Reika served it, and we watched it hit the net.

"Short!" I called out.

But as the ball came soaring back down, it landed on a passing hermit crab.

"Oh no!" Corina wailed.

I snickered, "Who wants to buy another ball from me for let's say....2000 yen?"

"Nabiki!" They glared.

"OK! OK! Birthday discount!" I said as I went over to my towel and brought back the back-up ball.

"Alright, I believe it's my serve," I said after I came back.

I served the ball over to Corina's team. It went back and forth for a while until Michelle spiked it and it landed right behind my team.

"Point!!" Reika called out.

The ball had rolled to the shores of the water. Erin went ahead and got it.

"Your serve, Corina," She called out, tossing the ball to Corina.

Corina served it over the net to the team of myself, Reika and Michelle, opposed to her team of Erin and her. Sure, we might have had one more player, but Erin was a volleyball player down at the University and could easily outplay our sorry butts.

"Short!" I called, just as it hit the net.

(Ranma's P.O.V.)

The sun was setting, and Akane and I were back in the water still embracing.

"Oh, Akane," I said in a bit of a moan.

"Oh, Ranma," She said back, looking skyward.

I clutched her nude body gently and looked into her eyes.

"Are you ready?" I asked her.

"Mm-hmm," Akane replied.

I clobbered over her down underwater. We swam down to the ocean floor as far as we could.

(Nabiki's P.O.V.)

"Come on girls, I'd say that was a good game," I called out.

The girls were wrapping their towels around themselves as we began to head back to the staircase that led to our beach house… wait – Akane was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, did any of you guys see Akane?" I asked.

"No," They all replied.

"LOOK! Her swimsuit is still here! She might be in trouble!" Corina cried, pointing to Akane's blue suit lying in the sand.

"Let's go then!" I gasped, running out to the water.

The girls and I removed our towels and began running into the wide ocean.

"Wait, Nabiki... shouldn't we get our swimsuits?" Michelle asked.

"Too much time, Michelle," Reika jumped in.

"Akane, you better not be too far away," I said to myself.

As soon as the girls and I were floating in the water... no ground beneath us, I turned to the others.

"Reika, you and Michelle check the west side," I said. "Corina, check back at the house... maybe Akane's there; if she's not, come back here; Erin and I will check the rocks here."

"Okay," Each of the girls responded.

(Reika's P.O.V.)

I ran around frantically looking for Akane. I didn't know her that well, but she was Nabiki's sister, and Ranma's wife. In high school I had always noticed how much chemistry they had together and if Akane drowned or died, I knew Ranma would be devastated.

"Akane!" I shouted.

Still no answer… except for the waves crashing at my feet. Wait, what was that? Something red was floating in the water, coming towards the waves. I dove in and swam to it. It was… a fish corpse? A bird feather? No, bigger. I dove after it. It was... Ranma's shirt?! That meant… that meant that Ranma was out there too! Possibly looking for Akane already? I swam out to sea, looking for them, when something jabbed at my foot. I screamed – a shark was going to eat me!

But then, smooth fingers were wrapped around my leg. I was scared to look down. What if it was Akane's body? I had no choice. I looked down and saw Akane smiling through the salty water up at me. I sighed in anger. She swam to the surface, but... but, Ranma was with her?!

"Hey, Reika," He shakily said.

I screamed and covered my chest.

"Sorry!" He looked more embarrassed than me. "Not looking!"

"Akane, everyone is looking for you! They think you might have, might have-"

"Drowned?" Her smile vanished.

"YES!" I almost yelled.

"We better go back then," Ranma said, still averting his eyes.

"Great, but...which way is back?" Akane said.

I looked behind me. I couldn't see any land. Just waves crashing in all different directions, with the sun low in the sky.

"I don't know," I whispered.

"Maybe our best bet is to find Nabiki," Ranma replied.

"I think you're right," Akane agreed.

"REIKA!!" I heard a voice scream.

Swimming up to us was Michelle. She had gotten her swimsuit back on. It was a one-piece baby-girl pinkish color.

"Looks like you found them," She said to me.

"Yeah, but we couldn't find our way back after I found them," I told her.

"We were going to find Nabiki before you showed up," Ranma replied.

"Good thing you were going there," Michelle said. "Nabiki gave us orders for me and Reika to check this side while she and Erin checked the other and Corina went back to the beach house to see if Akane went back."

"So, Michelle, where's the way back?" Akane asked.

"This way," Michelle replied, pointing southward.

And so we began to swim south.

(Akane's P.O.V.)

Fatigue was beginning to come to my arms, and I was slowing down a bit. Unlike the others, I had only been swimming for a short period of time and wasn't used to swimming through currents like this.

"Are you ok, Akane?" Michelle noticed.

"Uh, I think," I replied, spitting out water.

Ranma turned back and was watching me.

"I'm fine, Ranma," I said.

But just as he turned back around, my arms gave up and I started letting the waves drift me towards them, until a wave plunged me under.

"Ra-g-n-glub-ma!" I yelled.

The others instantly turned back to me and dove in to help. Ranma slung me over his back, Reika helped lift me out of the water, and Michelle positioned me so I wouldn't breathe in water again. Suddenly, a wave the size of a swimming pool knocked us all under water, and completely threw me off my cozy little piggyback ride from Ranma.

"Akane!" He cried, swimming towards me.

"Reika?! Are you ok?" Michelle swam and helped Reika get water out of her nose.

Once again, waves were crashing in different directions.

"Now where are we?" Michelle wailed.

"Maybe we should try and find Nabiki?" I suggested.

"No luck, last time I saw her she was getting out of the water to head back to the beach house to double check that you didn't go to the bathroom or something," Michelle said.

"Well, we can't just tread water here! Akane already can't swim any further and it won't be long before the rest of us can't as well!"

Ranma and Michelle looked around for some land. There were no big strips of land for who knows how far. Our chances were slim and it became an instant nightmare for me.

"Look... a small cave," Reika shouted pointing to a cave with a big enough entrance for a car to be driven through.

"Can we make it there?" Ranma asked.

"I think we can... we better try make it back before the sun goes down... and it's VERY close to setting completely," Reika answered.

"Come on... that cave is our only chance," Michelle ordered.

"Someone take Akane," Ranma offered. "Any longer and I'm gonna have to take pain killers for my back."

(Michelle's P.O.V.)

No one offered. My arms themselves were already beginning to ache.

"Ranma, just let me swim on my own. I can manage," Akane said, trying to slide off Ranma's back.

"Oh yes, and then by the time we get to the cave, we realize we left you in Davy Jones' locker. Just give her to me," Reika rolled her eyes, swimming over to line up with Ranma.

Akane was passed on to Reika, and Ranma seemed a bit perkier. When we made it to the cave, Reika gave an unconscious Akane back to Ranma for him to carry inside. The sun had set, and the sky was now grey with rain clouds, but not dark. Reika had stopped bothering to cover up her body in the presence of Ranma a while back.

"So, now what?" I asked.

"We'll camp here until Akane's strong enough to swim back," Ranma replied. "If we're lucky, maybe Nabiki or Erin will spot us."

"Sure hope so," Reika answered.

Akane was still lying down motionless on the rough rocky ground.

"Wait... what about bathrooms?" Reika spoke up. "What about cover up if we have to sleep here? Akane and I don't have anything on, but Michelle and you do, Ranma."

"Just lie down behind a rock or something," Ranma replied.

"Reika, relax, we'll get back to Nabiki's beach house eventually," I said.

"Knowing Nabiki, she'll probably not want to rest until we're found," Ranma said to me and Reika.

"Thank goodness this was an all night party; at least the others will be able to sleepover tonight and make sure we're ok. If, that is, they find us in time." Reika remembered.

(Ranma's P.O.V.)

"Here, Reika," I pulled off the black tank top I usually wear under all my shirts, that I had luckily kept on when Akane and I were having our moments and threw it to her.

"Thanks, Ranma. What about Akane?" Reika asked, pointing to what looked like a corpse… that was Akane.

"Well, body heat is one of the best ways to spread the love," I smiled, walking over and picking her up.

They both glared at me.

"I mean heat. Body heat is a good way to spread the heat," I sat down and basically cradled Akane while they sat and huddled together trying to warm up as well.

It began to rain. Raindrops landed inches away from us outside the cave, missing us by not much.


	13. Day 5 Nabiki's Birthday Part 3

(Well, it's time now for the 3rd and final part of this day of fun co-made by me and **Octopus Ink** -- and an update: she says I tried to get her suspended... when that REALLY isn't true! Those of you who believe me, please let me know in your reviews. For now, I'd like to thank **Arufa-Ookami** and **James Birdsong** for reviewing. Hopefully I get some more.)

(Ranma's P.O.V.)

"Oh no," Reika groaned.

"This adds more insult to injury," I said to the girls.

"Well, we better go deeper in... maybe we'll avoid the cold weather for the night," Michelle suggested.

"Michelle is right... maybe we'll avoid getting sniffles if we go deeper in," Reika agreed.

Michelle led the way with Reika right behind her.

"You two coming?" Michelle asked, looking back at us.

"Maybe in a bit," I said to them.

I looked at Akane. She was awake.

"Ranma, are we...?" She said.

"No," I felt bad having to tell her.

She sat up a little.

"Ranma, what are you doing?" Akane asked.

"Keeping you warm," I replied, giving her a hug.

"No need, I feel fine. Where are Reika and Michelle?" Akane asked.

"Further into the cave," I answered.

(Akane's P.O.V.)

It wasn't that I didn't think Ranma's intentions were nice, but I still felt a little shy embracing completely clotheless, at least with other people around.

"Hey, Akane, glad to see you're awake. How do you feel?" Reika asked, spotting me.

I shrugged, "Fine, I guess. My arm's a little sore though,"

"Well, I suppose that's not too bad," Ranma said.

Michelle squinted; her eyes must have adjusted to the darkness. There was a little light trailing in, but only just enough to dawn on each other's faces.

"Is that light?" I asked.

"Let's get there... maybe that's Nabs or Erin!" Michelle said a little loudly.

"Are you strong enough to walk?" Ranma asked me.

"Yes, Ranma," I said. "The only part of my body that's sore is my arm."

"Okay," He said.

With that, the rest of us followed Michelle, who followed the light.

"I sure hope that's Nabiki or Erin... or Corina for that matter," I said to the group.

"We ALL do," Reika mentioned.

We all walked towards it. The closer we got the farther it seemed away.

"This might not be a good idea. What if it's a polar bear?" I suggested.

"Polar bears… in Japan? Really, Akane, do tell," Ranma mocked.

My battle aura enraged.

"I'd like to see YOU come up with a better idea, Ranma!" I said.

"Oh, come on, Akane. No need to get all mad… it was a simple mistake any dummy could make!" Ranma said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY-" I shouted before Reika cut in.

"Guys, LOOK!" She said.

Reika shoved herself between us and physically pointed our heads in the direction of the light. It was hurdling at us at top speed. We all screamed and began to try and outrun it.

(Nabiki's P.O.V.)

Corina, Erin and I were splitting up looking for the other girls on the beach.

"Oh where could they be?" I asked myself.

"They could be anywhere," Erin said to me.

"My guess is that they're probably staying somewhere safe until they swim back safely to shore," Corina replied.

"Swim back to shore..." I said to myself.

I looked outwards but couldn't see the girls' figures anywhere.

"Erin, Corina," I said. "Whaddya say we make one more swim out to sea to try and find them?" I suggested.

We all put on our suits and an extra t-shirt to have a little more warmth. This was going to be cold, but what only mattered right now was that we could protect Ranma, Akane, Reika and Michelle from drowning, hypothermia, or otherwise known as swimming with the fishes.

"Let's go girls!" Erin, Corina and I began our stroke.

Erin had tried contacting the police, but our phone was out from the storm. Mat, Dr. Tofu and the others had agreed to stay back at the house and keep trying to get ahold of the Missing Persons Department or the Police.

(Reika's P.O.V.)

We were sprinting towards the entrance of the cave frantically and were all holding hands in case one of us fell. Akane was on the left, then Ranma, then myself, then Michelle. Whatever it was that was coming towards us was fast and furious, and we were just a few meters away from freedom when... Michelle tripped.

"Michelle!" Akane said, helping her up.

"I'm alright," Michelle replied. "This cave floor is a little slippery."

"Well, we're almost there," Ranma said to the girls.

We continued walking until we heard footsteps.

"Those footprints aren't one of us, right?" Akane asked.

We listened in on the footsteps. They got louder and louder. Eventually, a voice echoed through the cave.

"REIKA!?"

"MICHELLE!?!"

"AKANE!!"

Those voices sounded like Nabiki, Erin and Corina. I ran towards the voices. But, it wasn't them! It was Nora and Kari, who… thankfully, were wearing bathing suits.

"You guys! What are you doing here?" Akane cried.

"When we went looking for you after we finished watching the volleyball game, we ended up here and were waiting to be rescued. Then we went further in the cave," Nora explained.

"Gee, kind of sounds like our story. At least the middle part…" I said.

"I didn't know you guys went looking for us too! I thought it was only me, Reika, Nabiki, Erin and Corina?" Michelle asked.

"Well, I remember when I looked down back at the beach for a moment, I could have sworn I saw Ranma run into the water. I thought he was just joining Akane for a little lover's swim," Nora said.

I saw Ranma and Akane both blushing.

"Anyways, since we were watching the game from the top of the hill, we got bored and left before you guys finished the game. Since I didn't see either of you, I asked Kari if we should perhaps look for you. And, we found you. But we didn't expect we'd find you like this," Nora explained.

"How was there light, though?" I asked.

"Oh, that must have been the reflectors on Nora's swimsuit," Kari pointed.

"Reflectors?" Ranma asked.

"Yep," Kari answered. "Nora's mom sewed on some beads to add some spice to Nora's swimsuit; I noticed that on her the last time we went swimming."

"Well, that sure helped us," I said.

"Where does the cave lead to?" Akane asked.

"Does it lead out?" Michelle added.

"It should," Ranma assumed.

"I'm pretty sure it did," Nora answered.

"Well, lead the way, girls," I said.

"Will do," Kari responded.

Ranma, Akane, Michelle and I followed Kari and Nora as we headed deeper into the cave.

"How long have you guys been here?" Michelle asked.

"When we first went looking for you a few hours ago," Kari answered.

"Gee, do you think we should try swimming back? And gosh, Akane, put on something," Nora said, taking off her skimpy bathing suit cover-up and passing it to her.

Akane gratefully put it on.

"Not in this weather, we'd likely get under towed. Besides, Akane would probably get fatigued again," Ranma said.

"Well then, let's try and go into the cave and perhaps find an escape," Kari said.

And one by one, we all started walking deeper into the cave, Akane holding Ranma's hand and the rest of us spreading ourselves out.

"It's too bad it's already nightfall," I replied. "Otherwise, we might have an easier time with light."

"Does anyone have a flashlight with them?" Ranma asked.

"Unfortunately, no," Kari answered. "We didn't think you guys would be here."

We followed them, holding each other's hands. Minutes later, we saw the exit. It led to the very beginning of the beach.

"There's our way out!!" Michelle said loudly.

Her voice echoed through the cave.

"Now all we have to do is find the beach house that belongs to Nabiki and Mathew," Akane said.

"And we're home free," Ranma added.

"Akane... ne... ne... ne..." We heard a different voice echo through the cave.

"Who said my name?" Akane asked, looking back.

(Kari's P.O.V.)

I turned around and saw nothing. But we all heard footsteps. However, these footsteps were different. Like if you heard them coming, you would feel angry and annoyed.

"Akane! Akane Tendo, are you there?" It was a voice that was lower, it must be a man.

"Yeah?" Akane departed from the group, walking slowly towards the footsteps.

"Don't be stupid, Akane! It could be a serial killer!" Ranma growled.

Akane ignored him. She walked a little more until out of nowhere, Tatewaki Kuno embraced her in a lock that would be impossible to get out of.

"Akane Tendo, when I heard that you were lost at sea I came to find you at once!" Kuno wailed, a tear sprouting from his eye.

"You PERVERT!" Akane roared, trying to break free.

Ranma jumped on his head, freeing Akane and knocking him out.

"Great, now someone's gotta drag him. Kari, I nominate you," Michelle groaned.

"No need," We heard another voice say.

That's when Nabiki, Corina, and Erin walked into view.

"Akane... we're so glad you're okay!!" Nabiki said, running to her youngest sister.

"Glad you guys found us," Michelle said as Corina and Erin ran to us too.

"Why did Kuno come too?" Akane asked Nabiki.

"You never heard of extra help?" Tatewaki Kuno asked. "The birthday girl, Nabiki Tendo asked me to come along to find you ladies."

"You could've stayed back with Mathew, Kasumi and Dr. Tofu," Ranma replied, walking towards the exit. "Are you ladies coming or what?"

We followed Ranma out of the cave.

"Nabiki, are we coming back here tomorrow morning?" I asked.

"Of course... but if you ladies want, we can camp on the beach for the night," Nabiki responded.

I looked at my watch... it was already almost 10:30 p.m.

"We need to head inside... we haven't showered yet," Reika responded.

On the way, we found our way back to Nabiki's beach house, and Akane found her blue swimsuit lying on the sand like a piece of trash. She picked it up and followed us back. We all went back to the beach house, where the guests who had stayed all sighed in relief and were hugging and kissing each of us.

"Akane, thank goodness you're ok!" I heard Kasumi say.

"We could always bathe down at the beach?" I suggested.

"I think we've all had enough of the beach for one day." Ranma confirmed.

(Akane's P.O.V.)

I went inside the guest room, where Ranma and I had stayed a few nights ago. A change of clothes were put out for me, likely by Kasumi, and one for Ranma too. After I took a shower and washed all the sand and muck out, I put on the red dress. Not a cocktail dress, but just a red sundress. Ranma was given his blue shirt and a pair of black pants. I called him up to put them on. He had been in his boxers since he gave Reika his under shirt, and he had ditched his pants on the rock way back when. I remember when he came into the water he took his shirt off and put it just at the shoreline, and I suspected the high tide had likely washed it away into the sea. That's when the door opened. It was Reika... holding Ranma's wet shirt and his dry undershirt.

"Reika?!!" Ranma said in shock. "How'd you find these?" He asked.

"I think the current washed it to the shore as we were heading back to the house," Reika answered. "Your shirt washed up and covered my ankle. I thought it was seaweed when I looked down."

"Wow, talk about luck!" I said.

"Thanks a lot, Reika," Ranma said.

He was eternally grateful that Reika returned his clothes, albeit the shirt was wet. Luckily we had brought a change of clothes for the next day.

"I was surprised your shirt just washed up like... that," Reika said, snapping her finger during her sentence.

Then, over 13 hours later after some sleep, the next morning came.

"Nabiki... what's for breakfast?" I asked, coming downstairs.

"Whatever you can see," She replied, drinking orange juice straight from the carton, with dark circles under her eyes.

I realized Nabiki must have been really worried about me, since she didn't sleep until she found us. I grabbed an apple and chomped into it. I was starving. Ranma was already wolfing down a bowl of something – I couldn't tell, he was eating too quickly.

I poured myself a glass of milk, but quickly poured it back when I noticed lipstick marks around the rim. Nabiki had already gotten to this jug. I had water instead.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Gone… including Mat, he went to get groceries or something. So it's just you two and I. Maybe we should go out for lunch or something?" She suggested.

That's when we heard the door open. Mathew was back.

"Actually, I was hoping you would call your friends back," Mathew said to Nabiki.

"Yeah, who knows when we're going to see them again," Ranma agreed.

"Might as well," I agreed. "It was nice to see them."

"Well, I guess it's unanimous," Nabiki replied, going to the phone.

While she called them back for another afternoon together, Ranma and I went upstairs to change to our bathing suits again.

"Hopefully none of us will be lost at sea this time," Ranma said to me.

We came back downstairs. Two of the girls had faithfully decided to spend one more afternoon with us; the rest 'needed a break from all the drama'. Reika and Corina had come back, and Reika had somehow managed to squeeze in a hair appointment to dye her hair black.

I admired it, "It looks good!"

"How's about we go for a swim?" Ranma suggested.

We all groaned.

"How about not? I'm sick of the water!" Corina said.

"I second it," I added.

"Hey, what do you say we rent a sailboat this afternoon?" Nabiki asked.

Mat looked cheerful at the idea.

"Yeah, we could all go sailing!" He said.

"Yeah, we should! Everyone go get changed," Reika confirmed.

I patted down my red sundress with big sunflowers on it. My hair was loose and a bit wild, but it was nothing compared to how Corina's looked today. It looked tangled, but lovely. Nabiki, on the other hand, was wearing an orange dress which Mat seemed to be fawning over in his yellow shorts and green t-shirt. And lastly, Ranma was wearing a white t-shirt and black pants. When Corina and Reika came down, they were wearing two of Nabiki's t-shirts over their bathing suits, and flip-flops.

"Wait here," Nabiki said, running to the side of the house.

She came back minutes later pulling a small sailboat.

"I saved up enough to get her that last year," Mathew explained.

"Mm-hmm," Nabiki confirmed. "I like using it with friends or just myself to relieve myself of a tough day I've had."

Ranma and Mathew helped her push it out into the wide ocean. While the boat was floating in the water, Reika, Corina and I had run into the water trying to catch up with the boat. As soon as we were close enough, we jumped in.

"Okay, let's not go too far out," Ranma said to the group.

"Mm-hmm," Nabiki agreed. "We don't want a repeat of what happened last night."

The sun was really shining outside.

(Nabiki's P.O.V.)

As we sailed far enough out that the waves weren't too rough but not too weak, we dropped our anchor.

"It sure is nice, out here," Mat said, putting an arm around my shoulder.

Ranma had done the same with Akane.

"Yeah, if your boyfriend is with you..." Corina said, teasingly.

Reika jumped to her feet, "Come on guys, can we continue on. This isn't the lover's destination you know," she said.

Ranma laughed, taking his arm off Akane. Reika had begun to attempt to reel in the anchor. As it came out from the surface, Reika began to slide towards the railing. Mat quickly caught her before she fell overboard.

"Careful," He said.

We were all laughing until we realized something… the anchor was weighing the side of the boat down, and the boat was tipping over.

"Reika, drop the anchor QUICKLY!!" I ordered.

She dropped the anchor back in the water and watched while it disappeared down to the depths of the ocean. We moved our weight over to the opposite side of the boat to try to counteract to anymore tipping. Minutes later, the boat returned to an upright position. We sighed in relief.

"Whew," I said, putting a hand to my chest.

"That sure was a close call," Corina added.

"Luckily we were able to stop it in time before we would have to abandon the boat and swim back to shore," Mathew implied.

"Mm-hmm," Akane added. "Lucky you guys know how to react to things like this."

"Mm-hmm," I responded. "Mathew-baby and I have been on these boat trips enough to know what to do in any danger."

"Good experience," Corina commented. "I wish I could live like you two."

"Maybe you will," I said to her.

She smiled a bit. I looked at Reika, but she...was looking very fondly at something else. Not just something else, _someone_ else. And that someone else was my husband.

"Hey, Reika, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked, forcing myself to smile.

"Sure," She said, still googly eyed over Mat.

(Reika's P.O.V.)

She pulled me away from the others.

"And just _what_ do you think you're doing?" She demanded.

I glared back at her. "How can you not see? It's the most...wonderful thing in the world!"

"You can't have the most wonderful thing in the world! It's mine!" She scowled.

"Um, no offense, Nabiki, but no… it isn't yours. I mean, yours is okay, but, Mat's is way better," I said.

Confusion washed over her face.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"I'm TALKING about Mat's hair! Oh, if only I could dye and style my hair to look like his! It's sooooooo great. But I have to wait six months since I just colored my hair," I explained.

Nabiki looked as if she could slap herself in the face.

"Sorry, Reika… I thought you meant... something else," She said.

"If that something else is a... crush on Mathew, the answer is no," I said to Nabiki.

I wasn't one to try to take away my friend's husband.

"Hey, Nabiki, how long have you had this sailboat?" I heard a voice ask.

That someone was Akane.

"Oh... around 7 months I guess," Nabiki answered.

"7 months?" I asked.

"Mm-hmm," Nabiki replied. "I've used the thing a lot early mornings to sometimes have a private breakfast with myself only since Mathew-baby isn't up until around 8:30ish when his racing is over for the year."

"Do you have any arguments at all?" I asked.

"Never have," Nabiki answered. "We didn't even argue over the TV remote... basically because Mathew doesn't WATCH any TV."

"Besides his races?" Akane asked.

"Mm-hmm," Nabiki answered.

I looked past the girls and noticed Ranma was gone. His flip-flops were on top of his shirt and pants.

"Ranma?" Akane called out.

"Down here," Ranma screamed.

We looked over the railing and saw that Ranma had gone swimming. Indeed, the pigtailed boy I remember from Furinkan High did go swimming after all.

"Is anyone going to join me?" He called up.

I looked around. Akane looked like she's swum enough for the rest of her life, as did Nabiki and Corina. Mat took no hesitation and pulled off his shirt and leaped down into the water. I sighed. It wouldn't be fun up here with only these 4. I slipped off my shoes and Nabiki's shirt and jumped down into the water with them.

"Reika, are you crazy? Swimming with those freaks!?" Akane teased.

"I'd be crazy sitting up there all day in the hot sun!" I answered.

(Mat's P.O.V.)

The water was really nice. I didn't get to swim at the beach since Nabiki took her friends down for their... party. I looked up and saw that Nabiki, Corina, and Akane were the only ones left on the boat.

"You girls coming or what?" I asked.

"Come on, Akane," Ranma said with a hint of pressure in his voice. "The same thing yesterday won't happen today."

"No thanks," Akane replied. "I'll just stay on board where it's safe."

"Akane, it's hot outside and your energy's gonna be drained if you stay in the sun," I heard Nabiki say to her younger sister.

"I brought a beach ball so we can just toss it to each other," Reika called. "Nabiki, could you get it? I left it with your shirt." She asked.

"It'd be a good idea," I added. "I haven't done anything with you girls yet."

"Of course I'll get it, if I can join you!" Nabiki asked, jumping in, wearing her bathing suit.

"Yup," Ranma said.

We began passing the ball, while Corina and Akane were manning the boat.

The beach ball soared behind Nabiki, out deeper. "I'll get it," She said.

Just as she retrieved the ball, she was yanked underwater. At first I thought it was a joke, but no bubbles came up.

"Nabiki?" Ranma asked, swimming over.

"She's GONE!" He declared.

"Don't tell me an octopus ate her!" Reika cried.

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't jump to conclusions! We're still too shallow for octopi. This is only about 3 metres deep. Sure, it's over our heads but we're too close to shore," I said.

"There has to be a reason, but can we find her before she DIES please?" Reika argued.

"See, I TOLD YOU it wasn't safe!" Akane shouted.

"I'm going down to see," I said. "Anyone wanna help?" I asked, turning to the others.

"I'll go," Reika volunteered.

"I hope you're not just gonna eye my hair, Reika," I told her.

"I won't... let's go," Reika replied.

The both of us went down underwater to see if Nabiki was anywhere near. I looked left while Reika looked to the right.

"Any sign of her?" I asked after we both resurfaced.

"No not yet," Reika answered.

I peeked behind me, and I was glad to see Reika was not looking at my hair. Yes, I admit it… I had heard Nabiki and her conversation. But what was important right now was that we find Nabiki. Not that I have great hair… even though I do.

"Nabiki? Nabik-AHHH!" Reika screamed.

I turned around. Nabiki was laughing, floating right behind a fuming Reika.

"YOU ALMOST SCARED ME TO DEATH, NABIKI!" She screamed.

"Oh, loosen up," She smiled, swimming over to me.

"Where in the world were you?" I asked, giving her a hug.

"Hiding... as a joke," Nabiki answered.

I couldn't help laughing myself. After that, I dunked her underwater and raised her back up.

"What was THAT for?" Nabiki asked.

"For making us worry," Reika answered for me.

"Oh come off it," Nabiki said. "Let's get back to some catching."

She was about to swim back when I grabbed her torso... trapping her.

"Hey... what do you think you're doing?" Nabiki asked.

"Reika... be my guest," I said.

"Huh?" She said, looking stumped.

I whispered in Reika's ear to hold on to Nabiki like a cowboy holding on to a wild bull.

"Nabiki, I love you," I said. "But take this as a small punishment."

She tried to swim free, but Reika had gripped onto her shoulders. Nabiki struggled to get away, but she was much weaker than Reika was.

"C'mon, lemme go! Guys, this isn't fair! C'mon!" She cried.

But me and Reika were too busy laughing and holding onto her and even began to shove Nabiki back and forth in the water.

(Corina's P.O.V.)

"Look at them, fooling around like that," Akane said.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." I agreed.

"We really ought to stop them." Akane said.

"Be my guest, but I wanna join in on the fun!" I said happily, pulling off Nabiki's shirt and taking off my sandals, ready to jump in the water.

"Corina, you can't leave me here!" Akane said, refusing to let go of my arm.

"Come on, Akane, besides… it looks like Ranma's coming up here to keep you company. Or...coming to force you to get into the water," I replied.

"Fine," She said reluctantly.

I leaped down into the water. And after I had joined in on the rampage of revenge against Nabiki, I heard a splash. When i turned around, I saw that Ranma had forced Akane to come down into the water. Obviously, she was still very, I don't know if I'd call it _scared_, but she would not remove her arms from around his neck.

After Reika and Mathew had finished shoving Nabiki back and forth, minutes later, we went to go where Akane and Ranma were. Akane was still holding onto Ranma.

"Akane, I hope you haven't forgotten how to swim," Mathew said to her.

"I haven't," Akane answered. "I'm just too scared to swim here."

We sighed.

"Should we head back to the pool at the beach house?" Nabiki asked.

"I vote yes," Akane said, raising her hand.

Everyone else agreed, including myself.

"Well, let's go then," Nabiki said, getting back on the boat.

Mathew and her helped everyone else back on their boat. After that, we started heading back to shore.

"Well, we're back to safe ground," Akane finally said.

Mathew and Nabiki put the sailboat away and we went back to the beach house.

"Whew, even THAT went wrong," Ranma said as we stepped inside.

"At least it wasn't as bad as the other day," Mathew said.

"Oh yeah," Ranma agreed.

(Nabiki's P.O.V.)

Before Mathew went anywhere else, I pulled him away from Ranma. I wanted to ask him if the girls and me could have the pool to ourselves. He said yes.

I went back to the rest of the girls.

"Come on, ladies," I said. "Let's go suitless at the pool!"

"I'll pass," Akane said, waving it off with her hand. "I'm going to go make you guys dinner!"

I shuddered, "No, Akane, wait!"

But she had already gone inside.

"Oh well, who needs her," Reika declared, pulling off her suit.

Corina had also done so.

"Well, I don't wanna be the only one without a suit," I said, slowly pulling off my bathing suit shirt.

I turned around and noticed a curtain inside shut quickly.

_Oh Mat,_ I thought to myself.

I finished undressing and jumped in the pool. We began to play Marco Polo.

"Marco," I said with my eyes closed.

"Polo," Corina and Reika said at the same time.

"Reika," I called, putting my hand on someone's elbow.

"Right," Reika said.

I opened my eyes and saw that my hand was indeed on Reika's elbow.

We played Marco Polo a few more times. After that, we got out sopping wet and naked. After that, we dried ourselves off, but Reika went ahead and jumped back in. We saw her do that and we followed.

"Reika, why'd you jump back in?" I asked.

"I felt like it," Reika simply answered.

"Hey, Nabiki," I heard Corina speak up. "Is it possible for you to get the beach to yourself again?" She asked.

"Unfortunately no," I said. "Like I said yesterday -- if it's your birthday, the beach is yours for the day. I tried getting it to myself on a different day, and I couldn't get it."

"Oh," Corina simply said. "Did you want to have the beach to yourself again, Reika?" She asked.

We looked to our left and saw that Reika was gone. She had taken her towel and suit and everything.

"Reika?" I called.

No answer; I turned around, and saw Reika standing outside the window, gazing in at something. I walked over, and sure enough, Mat was sitting in a chair with his back to her, and of course, a good view of his hair was open.

"Oh, come ON, Reika! His hair isn't that great!" I groaned.

"Yes it IS!" She argued defensively.

I put my face in my hands, this was going nowhere. I looked up. Once more, Reika had vanished.

(Reika's P.O.V.)

I had put my suit on before I started *ahem* watching Mat again, and this time, I meant business. I raced down the steps that lead to the beach, frantically looking around to see if there was anyone on the beach. Unfortunately for me, there were a number of couples sunbathing. I quickly thought up a plan to get rid of them. I was about to clear out everyone when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked behind and saw it was Nabiki.

"Reika, what are you doing?" She asked.

"I want the beach to myself," I responded.

"If you're gonna clear everyone out, it's not going to work," Nabiki explained. "You don't live here -- Mathew and I do."

"Well, fine... if that's how it is," I said, walking past Nabiki.

"Something wrong?" A voice said.

That voice was Mathew's.

"What are you doing here?" Nabiki asked.

"I was going to ask if you girls wanted to order a pizza tonight," Mathew answered. "I asked Ranma and he said he wants one... so does Akane."

I gazed at his dark and delicious looking hair. It was just sooo perfect. It went with his fair skin beautifully, and I'd never seen a more beautiful person. That Nabiki was a very lucky girl. I looked at her. She seemed very relaxed, yet angry that I was staring at her husband.

"YES, Mathew. We would like a pizza," She declared.

I suddenly remembered my plan to get people off the beach. I raced down the stairs and made sure everyone was in earshot.

"OH MY GOD, IS THAT INUYASHA AT THE EAST BEACH?" I screamed.

It wasn't long before all those suckers bought my bait and ran up their stairs and the south beach was completely free.

"Impressive," Nabiki said, coming back down the stairs with Mathew.

"Yeah, hey, are you guys up for a little swim?" Nabiki said.

"Uh, no thanks," Mat said.

"Sure, Mat. I'll swim with you," I said, walking towards him, completely ignoring Nabiki.

He backed away.

"Uhhhhhhhh, I'm going to go order that pizza now," He said.

"Sure Mat, I'll eat pizza with you," I said. I felt my eyes sparkling.

He bolted up the stairs. As I was about to go after him, Nabiki kept me from doing it by holding the back of my swimsuit.

"Snap out of it, Reika!" She screamed.

I suddenly felt relieved.

"Thanks, Nabiki," I said.

"What were you doing?" Nabiki asked.

"I admit," I said. "I can't quit looking at his hair!! Nabiki, I wish he were still single."

"Well, Reika, you're out of luck because Mathew's the one who loves ME," Nabiki told

I wasn't really heartbroken since I already knew that Mathew was married to Nabiki well before we started getting together for pleasure.

"Reika, I don't know what you're trying to prove here," Corina told me.

"That Nabiki and I are on the same boat," I said. "She makes money with her schemes, I don't want any money, but I make schemes myself."

Then, I turned to face Nabiki after looking at Corina for a while.

"Nabiki," I said. "You MUST get Mathew out here... I want some time with him!!"

Nabiki hesitated.

"If I can get him to 'hang out' with you, you have to promise me something," She explained.

"What?" I asked.

"You are NOT allowed to touch him. Deal?" She said.

"But his hair-" I started to say.

"Do we have a deal or not?" She asked.

"Fine," I said, not pushing the issue.

We all walked back up the staircase, into the kitchen. Ranma and Akane were sitting on the couch; they must have had an argument over Akane's dinner, which by the looks of it was smeared all over Ranma's shirt. The beautiful one was sitting in the chair from before.

"Mathew," Nabiki spoke up.

He looked at her.

"What is it?" Mathew asked.

"Reika wants you to spend some time with her," Nabiki said.

"Does she know I'm married?" Mathew asked.

"Mm-hmm," I spoke up.

I kept quiet that I wasn't allowed to touch him.

"Alright," Mathew said. "And good timing... I just finished the order... I ordered a 2nd one in case you all had VERY empty stomachs from your days today."

"Good," Nabiki said.

"Come on, Mathew," I called.

The two of us walked down to the beach together.

"What's with the sudden feelings, Reika?" Mathew asked me.

"Okay, that's good enough," I heard a different voice say.

That voice (as I thought) was Nabiki's.

"Aww, Nabiki," I said, bummed that she was ruining my time when I was only trying to get to know Mathew better.

"Psyche!!" She said, smiling widely.

"Oh, I'll deal with you later," I said, glaring daggers at her.

After she left, I turned to Mathew.

"What do you do for a career?" I asked him.

"I... race motorcycles," Mathew replied. "I used to race Supercross and Supermoto, but my team's tight on budgets and can only afford to keep me and my two teammates for Supercross only."

"How long have you been riding?" I asked.

"Since I was 8 years old," Mathew replied.

"You must've built up quite a salary to buy that beach house," I said.

"I did," Mathew answered.

"I'm not in love with you or anything, but...well, your hair is just so... nice." I responded.

"Um...thanks? Yours is nice...too." He said.

I flipped my hair over my shoulders, it _was_ nice. Shoulder length, black and beautiful, I found.

"Good hair is one thing I look for in men," I said.

"Well, uh, I know a guy who has good hair. Maybe I can arrange something for you two-"

I interrupted him, "No, no… I only like your hair,"

He bit his lips together.

"I only like you, Mat," I smiled, giving my best smile.

He looked afraid, but in some sort, not afraid.

"Well, thanks," He managed to spit out. "I rarely get to see you unless Nabiki invites friends over; I actually HOPE she invites friends over at times."

"Really?" I asked, appearing interested.

"Yes," Mathew answered. "I dig it since I get to meet Nabiki's new friends if she invites any over."

"Interesting; did you have such fine hair when you were that young?" I teased.

I would've poked him, but I wasn't allowed to touch him… at all.

"I don't know," Mathew responded.

"Did you ever have any serious accidents as a racer?" I asked.

"Well, now that you mention it, I did wipe out once, and I really damaged my shoulder. I still have the scar," He said, lifting up his t-shirt to show me it.

I looked; his shoulder was slightly dented, too.

"Ouch; one time when I was doing gymnastics I fell off a trapeze – concussion," I told him.

"Ouch," He agreed.

We began to walk along the shoreline.

"Listen..." he began.

"I'm listening," I said to him.

"You know I'm married, right?" He said to me.

"Mm-hmm," I responded.

"I am happy to see you and Nabiki's other friends as well," Mathew said.

"Now that makes me glad to see you beside me liking your hair," I said.

That was Nabiki's... but I already got enough info from Mathew about himself.

"Dang," I said to myself.

We walked back to Nabiki.

"Well, before we head in, I still have to deal with YOU, Nabiki," I said to her.

"So... think you can steal my husband, can you?" Nabiki asked me.

Mat had quickly ran away.

"I don't steal my friend's husbands. My friend's husbands steal me!" I said.

"Oh, you did NOT just go there!" She declared.

We weren't exactly fighting, more just kind of prowling around.

"Oh yes, I did just go there," I smiled.

It was half of a fun fight, half serious.

"Relax Nabiki, it's not like we're going to elope or anything," I laughed.

"Yeah, but if you still have the intentions it's just as bad," Nabiki retorted.

"Can't you just let me have fun for once?" I asked.

"You're right, I don't have to worry. He'd never, ever, EVER want someone as stuck-up as you anyways," She said.

I stopped; I wasn't sure if she was serious or not. A tear formed in my eye.

(Nabiki's P.O.V.)

"Your right, I don't have to worry. He'd never, ever, EVER want someone as stuck-up as you anyways," I joked.

She suddenly stopped. Her face went from conniving to sullen.

"R-Reika, I," Before I could say anything else, she was running up the stairs.

"Oh no," I said to myself. "Now I think I've lost a friend."

I ran back in the beach house and found her on the couch in the family room.

"Reika, I'm sorry," I said. "I'm just... a little not used to one of my friends flirting with my man."

"I thought you would be," Reika replied.

"Well, I'm not, unfortunately," I said to her. "I just hope you forgive me."

"One condition and I'll let this slide," Reika said. "Night swim... you and me."

"Swimsuits?" I asked.

"Yes," Reika boldly stated.

"Done," I agreed.

"At the pool," Reika added.

"Okay," I said.

(Akane's P.O.V.)

Once night time approached, I decided to join Nabiki and Reika; they had some apology thing going on… something about Nabiki calling Reika stuck-up? I don't know; it had something to do with that. I changed into my blue swimsuit, and was the first to jump in, or should I say… make a tremendous dive in. Well, let me tell you one thing: BIG MISTAKE. I hit my head on the pool floor.

Nabiki helped me up. "Oh, Akane… next time, don't dive into the shallow end, ok?"

I nodded, humiliated.

"Don't worry about it. So what do you guys wanna do?" Reika asked, climbing in from the wall ladder.

"We could, have a couple of contests?" I suggested.

"Contests, like what?" Nabiki asked.

"Well," I began. "We could see who can hold their breath the longest?"

"Betcha I can," I said.

"No, it'll be me," Reika declared.

"Well, we'll find out," Nabiki said, jumping in.

Reika went in, then came me.

"3... 2... 1... begin," Nabiki announced.

And with that, the three of us submerged underwater. We stared at each other the whole time. In the end, Reika went up first after 20 seconds... then came me 2 seconds later; Nabiki won it.

"Looks like I'm the victor," Nabiki said, making an ear to ear smile.

We all got out and Reika went to change her clothes.

When we came back from changing, it was 8 'o clock. We went into the family room. Mat and Ranma were watching basketball, and Corina had gone home. Reika snagged the seat next to Mat and stuck out her tongue teasingly at Nabiki; Nabiki herself, then took the spot I was going to take, the one next to Ranma.

"Gee, THANKS, guys," I said.

Ranma nor Mat noticed any of us, they were too absorbed in the game. I peeked at the screen.

"This isn't even Japanese! You're watching American sports? Wow, nice to know how loved we are," I said.

Ranma grabbed me around the waist and pulled me onto his lap, all without taking his eyes off the television.

"Go, go, go, go, GOOOOO! YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mat screamed.

Ranma didn't hold back from letting a cheer out himself… nearly blasting my eardrum.

"You girls don't need to watch basketball if you don't want to," Mathew said to me, Nabiki and Reika.

"Okay," I said.

And with that, Nabiki and I left our men to enjoy their basketball game; Reika followed.

"So, what do you girls wanna do?" Nabiki asked.

"Play in the sand on the beach?" I suggested.

"We can..." Reika said.

"Well, let's go then," Nabiki said. "Last one there is a rotten egg."

We put our suits back on and scurried down the steps. I followed slowly, not wanting to get sand in my shoes.

I pondered something, "Reika, are you sure you don't… you know, have a crush on Mat? I mean, you know his hair is, well, as you see it, beautiful, but are you sure there's nothing more to it?" I was speaking quietly so Nabiki, who was down on the beach already, wouldn't hear anything.

A small frown came over her face.

"His hair IS beautiful. I don't just 'think' it is. You must think Ranma's hair is soooooo beautiful, probably only because it's longer than yours! You make me sick, Akane," Reika said to me.

Hurt came over me. That was not true. Yes, it was true that it felt awkward that my husband's hair was longer than mine, but hey, that was HIS fault. Reika punched me lightly on the arm.

"I'm just kidding, Akane! Don't take any offense," She smiled. "But seriously, I don't love Mathew, I don't steal my friend's husbands… except yours."

I glowered at her.

"Just kidding!" She skipped down the rest of the stairs.

When we caught up with Nabiki, she was already making herself comfortable on the sand.

"Well, somebody's already comfy," I said to Nabiki.

"Mm-hmm," Nabiki replied.

She was already lying flat on her back. Reika and I lay down next to her.

"I'm swimming now," Nabiki said, running to the dark ocean.

"Don't go too far," I told her.

"No problem," Nabiki called.

"Is it alright if I spent the night?" Reika asked Nabiki.

"You both can, if you really want." She replied. "Now can I PLEASE go swimming?"

It wasn't a question.

"Hey, Akane, are you going to stay the night? If you will, I will," Reika said to me.

I thought about it.

"I don't know; Ranma and I stayed here last night, and a few nights ago. I think we should really head home," I said.

"Oh, ok," Reika said, a little bummed.

I felt bad. I could tell she had wanted to stay.

"Akane, tell me something," Reika said again.

"Sure," I said out loud. _What could she want to tell me?_ I thought.

"Do you... love Ranma?" She asked.

I blushed. No one had ever asked me that before. Not even Ranma.

"Um, well, I… uhh… do you really think we'd be married if-uhh…" I stuttered.

"That answers my question. And does... Nabiki love Mat?" She asked.

"Um, I think so. Why?" I asked.

Her eyebrows pulled together.

"Just wondering," She said.

I really hoped she wasn't cooking up a plot to steal our husbands.

"No, Reika, I want to know… WHY?" I said to her.

"Well, I wanted to see if you guys actually loved your husbands… 'cause, you know, if you don't, you should dump them. That's what I did to my last couple," She said.

I was shocked. "You DUMPED your last HUSBANDS?" I asked.

"Gee, Akane… it's not a big deal – I only had 6," She smiled. "And if you're worrying about me stealing Ranma or Mat, I'm not."

"6 HUSBANDS?!!" I shouted. "That's the most I've ever seen someone be married."

"Believe her," Nabiki replied. "She DID have 6 husbands."

I was still in shock over that. I decided to turn back and head to the beach house.

"Uh-huh," I said.

"Bye," Nabiki said, not trying to make me stay.

"Bye... happy birthday, Nabiki," I said.

"Thanks," She replied back.

After I changed and caught up with Ranma, I pulled him away from Mathew, after saying 4 times that I was ready to leave for home. He finally gave in and we went home.

"Why the sudden rush to get home, Akane?" Ranma asked after we got out. "There was 10 seconds left in the basketball game!!"

My heart felt like it was sinking.

"Hey, are you... crying?" He practically whispered.

"Reika... has had 6 husbands. I..." I tried to say before being interrupted.

"Why does that matter?" Ranma asked.

"Because..." I said.

He didn't let me finish. He wrapped his arms around me and was hugging me. I kept my eyes squeezed shut until I heard something. I opened my eyes and found he had secretly carried me into our family room. There were reruns playing of the last few seconds of the game.

"Ranma....YOU DUMMY!" I shouted, but I couldn't find myself to whack him on the head like old times. "You dummy… a dummy that I love."

I clutched him tightly.

"Akane," I heard Ranma say. "6 husbands is NOT something to be bummed about; that's actually bad because Reika has had 6 other men in her life she was married to... and 6 times, they were the wrong kind to her; 1 man is perfect."

"You sure?" I asked through watery eyes.

"Absolutely," Ranma answered. "Nabiki actually told me that earlier."

I felt much better after that.

"Come on," Ranma said again. "Let's put on our swimsuits and enjoy a bath."

I looked up at him like a little girl looking up to her big brother.

(Ranma's P.O.V.)

And so we took a bath, in our swimsuits. When we got out, we were both so tired we barely wanted to move from the washroom itself. I groggily put on my yellow pajamas, and Ranma put on his green Chinese pajamas with the big suns.

"Good night, Akane," I softly said to her.

"Good night," She replied softly back.

Unbeknownst to me, she clutched me tightly and instantly fell asleep. I gave in to her and comforted her while she slept.

End chapter.

(That will do it for now. I sure hope you enjoyed it... all 3 parts. And... try clear my good name by informing **Octopus Ink** that I didn't leave some horrible review on one of **Dr. Facer**'s stories to try to get her suspended. I didn't do ANYTHING because that was on Sunday that she informed me about it... when I was sick in bed that day. For now, stay tuned for the next day of fun to come.)


	14. Day 6: Niece or Nephew?

(Akane's P.O.V.)

2 years had passed since our visit to Nabiki's beach house for her birthday party. Once again, on a Friday morning, I just returned home from my morning jog through the neighborhood. I didn't have to worry about students today because of a 2-week Spring Vacation.

"Whew," I said, wiping my forehead, while standing in jogging clothes. "Time for some breakfast."

I opened the front door and went to the kitchen.

"Oh... mail," I said, running back outside.

I grabbed the mail from the mailbox. It turned out that I got a letter in the mail from Nabiki.

"Oh… this is from Nabiki!" I said to myself, looking excited.

I read the letter and looked at the picture that came with the letter. It was a picture of a little boy with brown hair and brown eyes like Nabiki's.

"Awww… he looks so cute," I said to myself.

I went inside my house and got to kitchen where Ranma stood making rice balls for breakfast.

"Morning, honey! We got mail from Nabiki," I told him and gave him the letter.

He read it in silent and then began smiling.

"I see… pack your things, honey – we are gonna go see our new nephew," He said while eating rice balls.

I took one and went to our room to pack. I began to take out everything – a couple changes of clothes, a bathing suit, sunscreen, towel, and I did buy a digital camera recently, so I packed that, too. I looked to see Ranma pack his things.

"I'm all packed," I said to Ranma.

"Okay, I'll be ready in a little bit," Ranma replied.

He got out a couple changes of clothes, his same white swim trunks with the flames on the bottom, his towel, sunscreen, and he even got our toothbrushes and toothpaste as well.

"Can't forget these," Ranma said. "If one of them offers us to spend the night."

"You're right," I said.

We thought over everything we got so far, and we hadn't missed one thing. Ranma and I grabbed our things and bolted to the car. We drove about 35 minutes until we got to Nabiki's beach house. Ranma got our suitcase out of the car and we walked to the door. We rang the doorbell.

"Coming," We heard Mathew yell.

The door opened and we saw Mathew standing there with a little boy.

"Hello, Akane and Ranma… come in," Mathew said.

We got in and put our suitcase down and went to sit on the sofa. Mathew sat opposite and put the child down.

"What is his name? He is so cute?" I asked.

"His name is Hatori. He is now 2 ½ years old," Mathew said.

"Where's Nabiki?" Ranma asked.

"Laying in bed," Mathew answered. "She went with some friends last night and she didn't get home until somewhere around 11:30."

"Where'd she go?" I asked.

"I think she said they were playing some night tennis," Mathew answered.

"Why didn't YOU go?" Ranma asked.

"I don't know," Mathew answered. "It's hard to leave a cool place like this."

I sighed to myself.

"I can imagine," I said to Mathew.

He just laughed. I saw Hatori walking up to me and spreading his arms to me so I could lift him. I just smiled at how cute he was and lifted him in my arms. The boy giggled in my lap and said "Onee-chwan."

"Awww, so cute," I said and hugged him real tight.

"Umm, Akane could you let go – I think my son can't breathe," Mathew said a bit worriedly.

"Aah… sorry sorry," I said and stopped hugging Hatori.

Ranma shook his head.

"Akane, you have to stop that. What if we have our own child and you hugged him like that?" Ranma said.

"What's going on?" I heard a voice from upstairs say.

I saw Nabiki come down in her blue sweater with the three shapes on it and jeans on.

"Hey, Nabiki," I greeted, running up to her.

The two of us gave a brief hug and a kiss on the cheek; Ranma went up and hugged her.

"Morning, sleepy," Mathew joked.

"Oh shut it," Nabiki said. "You know where I went last night."

"I know," Mathew said to her.

"I guess you've met your nephew," Nabiki said to us.

"Yes we have, and he is soo cute," I replied.

"Yeah, so cute that she hugged him really tight that he almost couldn't breathe," Ranma said.

"I said I'm sorry," I said, fake crying.

They just laughed at me. Hatori walked to me and patted my leg because he couldn't reach my back.

"Non'w wowwy," Hatori said.

"Aaaww, thanks, Hatori," I said to him and hugged him.

"Akane, not too tight," Ranma said smirking.

I glared at him playfully.

"I realize that," I said to him.

I knew I got a little too overexcited about seeing our new nephew. I didn't want to let that happen again.

"Does he go to school yet?" I asked Nabiki.

"No, not yet," Nabiki answered.

"We might get him at the same school as you," Mathew said to me.

Now, I hoped he would be one of the many students that I would teach in the future.

"What's he like?" I asked Nabiki and Mathew.

"Oh… he's not too bad," Mathew answered. "All he does is run around, but getting him to swim was a blast."

"Mm-hmm," Nabiki agreed. "Now we take him to the beach, and we take him to our pool outside."

"And he knows how to swim already?" I asked.

"He sure is a sporty boy," Ranma said.

"Yeah," Nabiki and Mathew said at the same time.

We watched as the little boy ran everywhere. Then, he stopped next to his father and tugged his pants.

"Daddy, me wanna go swim," Hatori said smiling.

"Did you eat your breakfast already?" Mathew asked his son and the little boy nodded.

Mathew sighed and turned to us.

"Guys, wanna go swimming?" He asked.

"Fine by me," Ranma and I said.

"I will go too," Nabiki said.

We went to change into our bathing suits. After that we headed to the beach.

"Looks like you're gonna be making a good castle, hon," I said to Hatori.

He simply nodded his head up and down.

"Hey, little buddy," Ranma said. "Want me to help?" He asked him.

"Yes," Hatori simply replied.

"He's so cute, Nabiki," I said to my sister.

"I know," Nabiki replied. "I'm just glad that we're starting a family now; Mathew-baby said this would give him some extra incense when he starts racing again."

"Why's that?" Ranma asked.

"Usually, when something good happens to you, like with Nabiki being pregnant with Hatori, it gives you a little extra boost," Mathew said.

"Mommy," Hatori called.

He pointed to the ocean.

"Oh, there's my calling," Nabiki said.

"Why's that?" Ranma asked.

"He always wants to swim with me… rarely with Mathew-baby," Nabiki answered.

Ranma and I looked at Mathew.

"You know, I just can't figure out why," Mathew answered.

(Nabiki's P.O.V.)

I stood up and went to my son to dispose of his clothes. He was already in the water playing with it. Hatori didn't wear anything while swimming like other kids, but it was okay for me… and it's cute. Hatori splashed some water on me so I splashed on him too. He giggled happily and ran to avoid the splashes. We played like this until Mathew, Ranma and Akane joined us. Hatori was in front of Akane. I intended to splash on him but he ran, avoiding it… and I hit Akane instead. She glared and splashed water on me. The boys laughed until Hatori splashed water on them. Now _they_ were glaring at the giggling child.

"Gee, at least I don't have to worry about water as much," Ranma said, thinking of his curse that he used to be under.

"Amen," Akane replied.

She looked at me.

"Nabiki, when are you getting him something to wear for swimming?" She asked me.

"I've thought about it a few times," I answered. "But I let him streak when he's around water. He's only 2 ½."

"Well, I guess you're right about that," Akane replied.

We played with Hatori and I could see that he was enjoying this. I put Hatori on my shoulders and I began going deeper to the water. He giggled and I took him into my arm. He put his little arms around my neck grinning. I took some water in my left hand and splashed it on him.

"Mommy… mean," He said pouting.

I laughed at him. I heard someone swimming behind me and looked around to find Mathew swimming to us. I turned around and Mathew hugged me while Hatori was between us. I kissed Mathew.

"Eww, Mommy… do somewhere else," Hatori said.

Me and Mathew just laughed at him.

"Hey, little buddy," Mathew said to him. "It's perfectly fine to kiss here."

"Mm-hmm," I said, holding Hatori next to my body. "How can you say to kiss somewhere else when Daddy and I really love each other?" I asked him.

"But, Mommy… I thought kissing was gross," Hatori replied.

"Wait until you're older, sweetheart," I said to him.

I put Hatori on my shoulders and went to waist-deep waters.

"Looks like you get to jump off Mom's shoulders," Mathew said to him as he followed us.

"Yeah," Hatori said and jumped out of my shoulders and started swimming to Akane, who was in knee-length water.

"He is good… I couldn't even swim like this when I was in high school," I heard Akane say.

Mathew and I just smiled.

"Yeah, he is a good swimmer," I said.

I looked at Akane.

"See, Akane, even Hatori learned to swim sooner than you," I teased, smirking at her.

"Hmph," Akane pouted crossing her arms and looking away.

I giggled and the others laughed a bit.

"Hey, it's nothing to be upset about," Ranma said to Akane.

Akane looked at Ranma. She felt better when he said that to her.

"I agree with Ranma," I said to Akane.

"Yeah, at least you finally learned how," Mathew added.

In the meantime, Hatori was having a lot of fun jumping off my shoulders into the ocean.

"This is fun, Mommy," He said to me.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it, hon," I said to him.

"Well, should we hit the pool or stay here?" Mathew asked us.

"The pool," Hatori yelled, pulling them out of the water.

"The pool then," Mathew said and laughed.

We packed our things up and went back to the house. Hatori jumped in the pool and began swimming. Mathew went in to the pool with him just to make sure nothing happened to his son. The rest of us went in too. Hatori was jumping on our shoulders and then jumped into water.

"Man, he swims so well," Akane said.

"I know," I said.

"And in all of this… you still remember he doesn't have anything to wear swim-wise," Ranma said.

"Yes," I said. "But at least it's cute to see."

"Mm-hmm," Akane replied.

In the meantime I had climbed out.

"I need something to drink," I said to the others.

"Maybe we should, too," Ranma replied.

"Come on, Mathew-baby... if you're thirsty," I said to him.

He took Hatori and got out of the water.

"I am," He replied and we walked to kitchen.

I took some juice from the fridge and served it to the others. Hatori drank his in one gulp.

"Mommy, my pants… I getting cold," Hatori said.

I sighed and put some clothes on him. He smiled and ran to the living room to play with his motocross bike toy.

"Vroom vroom," Hatori made a sound.

"He likes motocross like his father," I said to Ranma and Akane.

"I can see that," Akane said.

"Mm-hmm," Ranma nodded.

"Are you getting him on a bike?" Akane asked Mathew.

"I want to," Mathew replied. "But that's only if Nabiki will let me."

"Well, we both agreed to the fact that Hatori's a little too young and a little too small to ride one," I added.

"That's a good agreement," Akane said.

"If he doesn't want to do it, I'm not going to push him," Mathew replied.

"But we did buy him a tricycle," I added.

Mathew and I put our arms around each other.

"So, we hope you guys are happy," I said.

(Akane's P.O.V.)

"We are," I replied.

We changed into dry clothes and sat in the living room watching TV while Hatori was playing with his bike. Hatori got tired and went to his Mommy. He sat on Nabiki's lap and cuddled into her. Nabiki put her arms around the boy, hugging him.

"He is hyper but gets sleepy easily," Mathew said.

"Mm-hmm," Nabiki mumbled.

"He is so cute when he sleeps," I said as I watched Hatori sleep.

"Let's not disturb him," Nabiki replied.

I saw her go upstairs. I followed her to see where Nabiki put Hatori to sleep. She placed him on her bed and put the blanket over his body.

"That's where you put him?" I whispered.

"Yeah," Nabiki answered as she quietly closed the bedroom door.

The four of us went back downstairs while Hatori slept.

"Well, you two," Nabiki said. "We offered you to stay for a couple nights the first time you came… would you care to spend some nights here again?" She asked us.

"Yeah we will," Ranma replied.

"You can use the room you used the last time," Nabiki said.

We nodded and headed to the room. When we got there we started unpacking. When we finished, we went to living room.

"Great to hear you guys are spending the night," Mathew replied to us.

"Well, your place is hard to say no for spending a night," Ranma replied.

"Ain't that the truth," Nabiki replied.

I remembered last time when Nabiki and I played kissy-kissy with our men more than 5 times. I leaned in to whisper something in her ear.

"Hey, Nabiki," I whispered in her ear. "Since Hatori's asleep for the time being, let's play kissy-kissy with them, eh?"

"Fine," She said and sat on Mathew's lap and started kissing him.

I took Ranma's hand and pulled him outside where the pool was and made Ranma sit in a chair next to pool. I sat on his lap and kissed him. I felt his arms around my waist. I touched his cheeks with both of my hands and kissed him. I could watch Nabiki kissing with Mathew though the glass door. They were enjoying each other's company.

"Akane, it's rude to watch someone kissing," Ranma said, noticing that I was looking at them.

"I know," I said. "But it's just so nice to see it from those two."

"In the meantime, Akane..." Ranma said to me.

I felt him kiss my neck. I lost all my original thoughts and began kissing his lips again and again.

"Ranma," I managed to say while he continued to kiss me. "Do you… think I'll be having a kid myself?" I asked him.

"Why are you asking?" Ranma asked.

"Well, I saw how cute Hatori was and I want to have a baby too," I replied and laid my head on his chest.

Ranma smirked and patted my head. "I see… of course we can have a baby but just not now. Maybe when we get home," He said.

I smiled and snuggled in to his warm hug.

"Okay," I said happily.

Ranma lifted my face up to face him and then he kissed me on the lips.

"Well, let's see if they're done," I said to Ranma.

The two of us went inside to see if they were finished. Nabiki and Mathew were already watching some TV together.

"Oh, you guys finished," Mathew said, looking over his shoulder.

"I better go see if Hatori's up or not," Nabiki said, going away from us.

While she went upstairs, Ranma and I went to sit on the sofa ourselves.

"You guys can switch it if you want," Mathew said to us.

(Nabiki's P.O.V.)

I opened the room door and peeked in the room. I saw Hatori sitting on the bed and rubbing his eyes. I walked to the bed and sat next to Hatori.

"Mommy," Hatori said and hugged me.

"Hello, honey," I hugged him and lifted him.

Hatori was smiling in my arms. I walked to the living room where everyone else was. I sat next to Mathew while Hatori sat on my lap.

"Daddy," Hatori said, hugging his dad.

"Hello, buddy, did ya miss me?" Mathew asked and patted Hatori's head.

"Yep, but I missed Mommy more," Hatori replied hugging me.

Akane and Ranma were laughing. Mathew pouted and crossed his arms. I smiled at them.

"Can you believe this?" Mathew said to Akane and Ranma.

"Gee, Mathew-baby," I said to him. "Kids tend to bond more with their moms than the dads."

"I want swim," Hatori said to me.

"Well, that's my calling," I said as I stood up on my feet.

I took Hatori's clothes off and he ran straight to the pool. I shook my head and changed into my bathing suit quickly and went to the pool. Hatori was swimming already. I got in the pool and played with him. A few minutes later the others were in the pool too. Mathew was swimming to my way and he went to float behind me. He hugged me and kissed my neck. We watched as Akane and Hatori were playing together.

"Not now, Mathew-baby," I said to him.

"That's all I really wanted to get," Mathew said to me.

"I know you love me so much, Mathew," I said. "And I do appreciate it... but not too lovable in front of Hatori."

"So… you didn't want me to hug you?" Mathew asked me.

"Oh I did," I replied. "Just not the kiss on the neck."

I thought of the perfect thing.

"Hey, do you wanna cuddle on the beach and then come back here?" I asked Mathew-baby.

"Okay," Mathew replied.

I turned to Akane and Ranma.

"Hey could you guys look after Hatori for a while? Mathew and I are going to the beach for a while," I asked them.

"Sure," Akane and Ranma said at the same time.

Mathew and I went walking to the beach. He set the towel down and pulled me down on his lap. He started kissing my neck and then he kissed my lips.

"Is this much better?" Mathew asked me.

"Mm-hmm," I answered.

Mathew-baby and I continued to hug and kiss each other. Since the first time his team manager gave him the summer off, I found out that if he put in good performances all throughout his Supercross seasons, his team manager would continue giving him summer vacations… but if he didn't, he wouldn't get one and have to run the Supermoto season.

"Oh, Mathew," I said to him.

"Oh, Nabiki," Mathew-baby replied as he continued kissing me.

I caressed his cheek and he started stroking my hair.

"Nabiki," Mathew said to me. "How happy are you that we're now seeing sunsets on the beach from the beach house I managed to save up to buy?" He asked me.

"I'm really _really_ happy," I said and kissed him.

He smiled and kissed me back.

"I love you," I said, kissing his cheeks.

"I love you, too," He said and kissed my lips.

I was more than happy to be able to be with him. I hugged him really tight and kissed his neck leaving a mark on it.

"Not fair, I was about to do that," Mathew whined.

"Ha ha, too bad I did it first," I giggled and kissed him.

"Well, anyway, I'm glad you're happy that you're seeing sunsets often," Mathew said to me.

"I did see some back at home, but... nothing quite like this," I replied, looking over my shoulder at the scenery.

I turned my head back to Mathew.

"This isn't the luxury that I expected, Mathew-baby… but, I'm sure Akane and Ranma are smiling that they got to keep the school; I was thinking that there would've been no way that I would live in luxury after they got married… but you proved me wrong," I said to him.

We gazed in each other's eyes, smiling.

"Were you hoping for a private beach?" Mathew asked me.

"Not really," I answered.

"Oh really?" Mathew eyed me.

"Well, maybe, but I'm already happy with where I live," I answered him.

"I'm glad to hear that," Mathew said.

We kissed for a while and looked at the beach. There were couples sitting on the beach kissing or talking with each other.

"They look so happy," I said suddenly.

Mathew looked at me.

"Well, aren't we a happy couple, too?" Mathew asked fake crying.

"Of course we are. We are happier than others can be," I said.

Mathew smiled and kissed me.

"I'm happy too," He said.

The two of us gave one last kiss and we decided to head back to Akane, Ranma and Hatori.

"We're back," I said to them.

In an instant, I was already hugged by Hatori.

"Oh, okay… okay," I replied as I returned Hatori's hug.

I dried him off and picked him up.

"Well, maybe now would be a good time for some lunch," I said to the others.

"Okay, what are we eating?" Ranma asked.

"Uh… maybe some rice balls?" I suggested. "What do you guys want, Ranma?" I asked.

(Ranma's P.O.V.)

"Hmm… I want some sushi," I said.

"Okay, we will have some sushi then," Nabiki said and took Akane with her.

I played with Hatori and so did Mathew. About 10 minutes later the girls yelled that the food was ready. We walked to the kitchen… well except Hatori – he ran to the kitchen. I sat next to Akane and the others sat opposite of us. We ate our food while talking about our jobs and lives.

"So, how do you guys spend your free time?" Nabiki asked me and Akane.

"Well, we just go out and watch a movie or I spend time alone with her at the house," I replied.

Akane nodded and continued eating.

"This is good," Akane said to Nabiki.

"Thanks, glad you like the sushi," Nabiki replied.

End chapter

(That's it for now… sorry for the long wait… I was kind of debating on which day of fun I should post next. Hope you all enjoyed this and would love to hear your GOOD feedback… no shouting at me on this or anything. Stay tuned for the 2nd part of this day of fun.)


	15. Day 6: Niece or Nephew? Part 2

(Ranma's P.O.V.)

Later that night, after a couple of swims at the beach and pool, we were sitting in the living room eating noodles for dinner.

"So, Nabiki, are you still doing those money schemes for a living?" Akane asked.

"Well, kinda… but I'm gonna stop them. I don't want Hatori to be like me when he grows up," Nabiki said.

Akane nodded and we continued to watch TV while Hatori was sleeping in his mother's arms.

"I'm gonna take Hatori to our bedroom," Nabiki said.

We nodded as she walked up the stairs. A few minutes later, Nabiki still hadn't come down.

"I think she fell asleep next to Hatori; she does that sometimes. I'm gonna go check on her," Mathew said and walked up the stairs.

That left the two of us alone.

"What do you think, Ranma?" Akane asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Do you think she's fallen asleep as well?" Akane asked.

"Well," I said, forming some logic. "To get a kid to sleep, the adult has to fall asleep as well."

"So, in other words, you DO think Nabiki's fallen asleep as well?" Akane asked.

"Yes," I simply answered.

That's when Mathew came down.

"She said she was closing her eyes only to get Hatori to sleep," He said to us.

"She's not asleep?" I asked.

"No," Mathew said.

I took Akane in my arms as she was sitting on my lap. I kissed the back of her neck. She rested her head on my chest. We watched a movie that came on the TV. While Akane was looking at the movie, I kissed her on the neck and on the cheek. It was like fighting with the movie to get Akane's attention. Mathew had got up and had go look for Nabiki.

"Akane, I love you," I whispered into her ear.

"I love you too, honey, but let me watch this movie," Akane said.

I pouted and rested my chin on her neck and watched the movie with her. 3 minutes later Mathew came down with Nabiki. They were smiling at me.

_So they saw me_, I thought.

They sat on the sofa next to ours and cuddled together.

"Did you guys see me?" Akane asked them.

"Just a small glimpse," Mathew responded.

"Yeah, we didn't see much, Akane," Nabiki added. "Though I wish I got to see a bit more."

"I'm sorry I asked then," Akane said, making a face.

For now, Mathew and I continued to have our moments with our respective women. That's when Akane started yawning 10 minutes later. I took her upstairs to have her bath.

The next day, I was awake before Akane and quietly left the room for the living room.

"Oh, Ranma, you're up," Nabiki said.

She was sitting on the couch in her nightwear.

"Morning," Ranma said and sat on the sofa next to me.

I got up and started walking to the kitchen.

"I'll make some breakfast," I said and he nodded.

I went to the kitchen and made some rice balls.

"It's nice to have them over all the time," I said to myself.

As soon as I came back, I gave Ranma his rice ball and he bit into it.

"Hatori up yet?" Ranma asked me.

"Nope," I answered. "He's a pretty sound sleeper... like Mathew-baby."

I bit into my own rice ball. In the meantime, I saw Akane come downstairs in her sleepclothes as well. She was rubbing her eyes as she walked to Ranma's side and sat next to him.

"Morning, guys," Akane greeted.

"Morning," Me and Ranma replied at the same time.

Akane took a rice ball and ate it.

"Are you still tired, honey?" Ranma asked Akane while touching her cheeks.

"No," Akane replied, shaking her head.

I turned on the TV. We watched TV and ate rice balls for a few minutes until I heard someone walk down the stairs. I turned around to see Mathew with Hatori in his arms.

"Morning, honey," I greeted him.

"Morning," Akane and Ranma greeted after me.

"Morning, Mommy," Hatori said rubbing his eyes.

"Morning, honey," Mathew-baby said and walked to my side and sat down next to me with Hatori in his lap.

"Should I make more rice?" I asked him.

"Good idea," Mathew replied.

I stepped into the kitchen and made more rice. It was nice to have Mathew home with me for the summer once again. I thought about the many days and nights I had to go through without him while he was at his Supercross season. That meant the only person Hatori would see the most was me until he came home.

"I wonder if Mathew-baby will consider retirement in his 30s," I said to myself.

I wasn't one to make a decision for himself. It was his life and I didn't want to mess with it. If he wanted to stay in the sport until he was in his late 30s, I couldn't argue. In the meantime, the rice was done and I completed the rice balls.

"Come and get them," I said after returning to the living room.

I passed the plate that had the rice balls on it on the table. Mathew took one and so did Hatori. I kissed Hatori's forehead and then I kissed Mathew's lips and sat down next to them. Hatori watched a cartoon that came on TV while we others spoke.

"So, what do you guys wanna do today?" I asked them.

"Well we could go to the beach and after that we could have a barbecue," Ranma said.

We agreed.

"Sounds good," I said.

"Yeah, I just bought a grill recently," Mathew said.

"And you have a pool to add to that," Akane added.

"Mm-hmm," I said. "I remember I had my friends over for a pool party recently, and Mathew's old grill failed on us… luckily he had already finished the meats."

"Wow, nice timing," Ranma replied.

"You can say that again," Mathew said at a fast rate.

Him and I had gone to buy the grill together just a couple of weeks ago. Surprisingly, he asked me to come along; at first I thought it was to help him pay for it, only to find out that he took me along since he said I was the "shopping expert".

"You took her along for help?" Ranma asked after we told her how it happened.

"Hey, I don't make a lot of shopping trips myself," Mathew-baby replied.

He pouted.

"Hey… don't tease my Mathew-baby," I said as I hugged his head.

"Aawwww… Nabiki's protective of her baby," Akane said, smirking.

"Of course I'm protective of my baby," I said.

Mathew just nodded proudly. Hatori heard this and stopped watching cartoons.

"EEK… Mommy, I'm not your baby anymore?" Hatori said, sobbing.

I turned to Hatori and hugged him.

"Of course you're still my baby," I said.

Ranma and Akane were laughing.

"I know you're toying with me, Nabiki," Ranma replied, giving me a smirk.

I felt like my joke was already unraveled.

"You're right, Ranma," I said, finally coming clean.

"Honestly," Akane said with a frown.

"What?" I said.

"Nothing," Akane said and turned away from me.

I glared at her. Ranma just laughed even harder. Mathew was still pouting and Hatori hiccupped on my lap. I sighed; this was gonna be one long day.

"Well, anyway, did you guys want to head down now?" I asked.

"Mm-hmm," Ranma answered.

As we headed out, we passed the pool, and started walking on the sands of the beach.

"Okay, Hatori… you can go play now," I said after all of us had sat down.

Ranma kissed Akane on the neck making a mark appear. Akane blushed and touched her neck. Ranma smirked. Akane leaned to kiss him and Ranma was ready and waiting for the kiss, but it didn't come. He opened his eyes and was looking for Akane, but saw her running away from him giggling. Ranma got up and chased after her. I giggled and kissed Mathew-baby's lips one last time.

"Do you think we should do that, too?" I asked him, referring to Ranma and Akane chasing each other.

"Yeah," Mathew answered. "Too bad both of us didn't think of that before you got pregnant with Hatori."

"Yep," I said.

"Mommy," Hatori replied, pointing his finger at the ocean.

"Okay okay, Mommy is gonna take you to the ocean," I said and took him to the ocean.

Mathew-baby was right behind us. I took Hatori in my arms and got deeper and deeper in the ocean. When we got deep enough, we stopped and I let Hatori swim back to the beach. Mathew took me in his arms and kissed the back of my neck.

"I hope that's the only place you were going to get, Mathew," I said to him.

"Yep," Mathew answered.

I noticed Ranma and Akane were still chasing each other on the beach.

"Hopefully they'll see Hatori and try to avoid him while they chase," I said to Mathew-baby.

"You and me both," He replied.

"Come on… race you back," I said to him.

In the midst of all our fun, Mathew-baby had beaten me by 1 second to the shore.

"Aww… you lost, Mommy," Hatori replied.

"Ha ha… Ranma, what's wrong?" Akane asked, running past us. "Looks like you've lost on the speed…"

"Hey… you just wait," Ranma replied, continuing to chase her.

Akane ran until she tripped. Ranma ran to her side.

"Are you okay, honey?" Ranma asked, lifting her up.

"Yeah, I think so," Akane replied.

"Let me see," Ranma said, looking around Akane's body for any cuts.

"She's fine," I said. "But she DID eat a lot of sand."

"That's for sure," Akane said, spitting out the sand that got in her mouth.

As soon as she spat out the remaining sand that got in her mouth, she sat down on her towel.

"Don't wanna take another chance," She said, looking off at the view.

(Akane's P.O.V.)

I looked around and then I looked at Ranma.

"Ranma come here," I said.

He leaned in and kissed me.

"Yeah, honey?" Ranma asked.

"Lift me to the water so I can take the sand of my body," I said while hugging him from the neck.

"You sure are lazy," Ranma said and lifted me.

He walked to the ocean and went deeper and deeper. He dropped me in the ocean.

"You know you could have put me down, not drop me," I told him.

He laughed and helped me clean the sand of me.

"Okay, there we go," Ranma said after he finished.

There wasn't one grain on my back, or my front side… even under my bathing suit.

Later that afternoon, we were back at their beach house having that barbecue. Ranma and I were swimming in the pool, Mathew was cooking the food, Nabiki was sunbathing, but Hatori was sleeping in the house.

"Too bad all that time on the beach wore Hatori out," I said to Nabiki.

"Yeah… he gets tired real easily, but when he wakes up he will be hyper all day," Nabiki said.

"I can see that," Akane said.

Ranma grabbed me from behind and pulled me down in the water and up again.

"Why did ya do that?" I asked him.

"Hee hee you looked dry," He replied.

I shook my head.

"You are childish," I said.

"Yeah, well, who's the one who decided to chase each other on the beach?" Ranma said.

"My own," I admitted.

"That's right," Ranma replied. "Which means you deserve a nice… SOAKING!"

Unexpectedly, he grabbed me from behind and pulled me underwater again. When I got up again, I hugged Ranma by his neck. He was grinning.

"My my, you are so soaked," He said, smirking.

"Oh really," I said with a sarcasm.

He smiled and kissed me.

"Because of that, I won't ever kiss you again," I said smirking.

Ranma's smile fell.

"What – noo!" Ranma said.

"Hee hee, I was just joking, but if you do that again, I really won't kiss you," Akane said.

"Okay," He said, smiling and kissed me.

"What's the problem?" Nabiki asked me.

I shook my head and said, "Nothing."

"Okay," Nabiki said.

Then, she took a red water balloon and threw it at Ranma.

"Heyy!" Ranma said.

"Let's play a game!" Nabiki yelled.

"What game is that?" I asked.

"You'll see, Akane," Nabiki said, getting out of the pool.

She went in the house and came back with a plastic bag full of water balloons.

"Water balloons?" I said in confusion.

"Yes," Nabiki replied. "Just a game of catch… or maybe just tossing it in the air above the pool."

"Huh?" I said, looking confused on the 2nd idea Nabiki had.

"Ranma, will you show Akane?" Nabiki said.

"Okay," Ranma said.

Nabiki tossed a green water balloon in the air this time. Ranma caught it, and then splashed into the water.

"Do you understand now, Akane?" Nabiki asked.

"I think I do," I replied.

Ranma got out of the pool with the water balloon in his hands.

"I'm gonna start," He yelled and tossed the water balloon into the air.

I tried to catch it, but I fell into the water first.

"Oh no," Nabiki said when I resurfaced.

"Ranma, did you toss it high enough?" I asked.

"Yeah," Ranma answered.

"Then how come I didn't catch it?" I asked.

"You didn't make a grab for it," Nabiki answered.

"Wanna try again?" Ranma asked.

"Of course," I replied.

Ranma tossed the water balloon above the pool and I jumped to catch it and this time I did catch it. I got out of the pool.

"Lookie, lookie, I caught the balloon," I said happily.

"Glad you did," Nabiki said

"Okay I'm gonna toss it now," I said and tossed the balloon above the pool.

Nabiki caught it and fell in to the pool.

"Man, this is a lot of fun," Nabiki said, getting out, sopping wet.

"Yeah, good thing you thought of a game like this," Ranma replied.

"Well, who's next?" Nabiki asked.

"I'll go again," I said.

Nabiki grabbed the same water balloon and got ready to toss it.

"No, me, you just went," Ranma said.

Ranma tossed it and me and Nabiki jumped to get the water balloon at the same time and we crashed into each other and fell in the pool.

"Ha ha ha ha haa haa," Ranma laughed at us while pointing.

"It's not funny," Me and Nabiki said at the same time.

"Yes it is," Ranma said.

Nabiki and I got out of the pool. I had the water balloon… so I tossed it at Ranma. He caught it and got out of the pool. The game continued for a while.

"Well, Ranma," I said. "I think it's time you had your payback."

I made a little contact with my rear end at Ranma's back side. He tried his hardest to keep his balance, and he kept it… until Nabiki gave him a shove with her fingers and he fell in. We couldn't contain it and just busted out laughing.

"Not funny, you know," Ranma said after resurfacing.

"Sure it is," I said through laughs.

"That's it," Ranma said, hurling himself out of the water.

Unexpectedly, Ranma grabbed the both of us by our bathing suit straps and just dropped us back in the water.

"Don't make him mad," Mathew said from his grill.

"Are those things done yet?" Ranma asked him after we resurfaced.

"Almost," Mathew responded.

(Ranma's P.O.V.)

We continued until the food was ready. We went to sit at the table that was next to the pool. We ate until we were full. After we ate, we cleaned the table.

"Whew, glad to get that over with," I said.

"Thanks for helping, you two," Nabiki replied.

"You're welcome," Akane replied.

"So, are you guys going or are you going to stay a while longer?" Nabiki asked us.

"I think I'll stay for another swim," I replied, jumping into the water.

I grasped Akane's hand and pulled her in the pool. She giggled and jumped on my back. I smiled at her childishness and swam to other side of the pool. Akane kissed my neck. I yelped in surprise.

"Akane, don't do that so suddenly!" I said pouting; she giggled.

"It's fun," She said.

"It's not funny for me," I said.

"Well, well, Ranma," Nabiki said from poolside. "Looks like Akane's taking a liking to kissing your neck."

"Hey, you do the same with Mathew, Nabiki," I retorted.

"Yes…" Nabiki said, slowly walking away.

"Are you coming in, Nabiki?" Akane asked.

"Mm-hmm," Nabiki said, just casually getting herself in without splashing anyone.

Later on, we finished, showered and we got ready to go home. We were at the door as Nabiki came to say good bye.

"See you guys soon," She said as she hugged Akane.

"Yeah, see ya soon," Mathew said with a warm smile.

Akane smiled too and hugged both of them again.

"Bye," Akane said and took my hand.

We got to our car and went in.

"Man, that was a heck of a stay," I replied.

"Yeah, they always seem to be making our stays memorable and interesting," Akane said.

"No kidding there," I answered as we both got home.

The sun was still out, but not for very long. Akane and I got out of the car and made our ways into the house.

"Whew, what a stay," Akane said, plopping onto our bed after we made our way to our bedroom.

I smiled and laid next to her.

"I'm so tired," Akane whined.

"I can see that," I said, smiling while touched her cheeks. "Go take a shower." I told her as she started to stand up and head to the shower.

When she was ready I got ready for my own shower. When I was ready I searched for Akane, but didn't find her in our bedroom so I went to our living room. There, Akane sat on the couch looking for a movie. I snuck behind her and put my arms around her waist.

"You didn't wait for me in the bedroom," I said, putting my chin on her neck.

"Sorry," She replied.

"You don't have to be," I said in a low-pitched voice as I sat next to her on the couch.

Wrapping our arms around each other's shoulders, we started to kiss each other on the lips.

"Your lips are nice," I whispered to Akane.

"Yours are just as good," She replied after blushing for a bit.

After kissing each other one last time, I stood on my feet once again.

"I wanna get one more swim in before the day's over," I said to Akane.

"Okay," She said and we headed to the nearest beach.

The sun was setting so it was beautiful. We swam for a while, but the sun was gone so we decided to go home. I took Akane's hand and kissed her cheek. She giggled. We walked home side by side. At home, I decided to take shower before going to sleep.

"Hey, Akane, let's go take a bath together," I said, smirking.

"Are you serious?" She asked.

"Of course I am," I replied.

"Well…" Akane said, thinking about it.

"Well, what?" I asked.

"I think I will… on one condition," Akane said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"We relive what we did before you left for Jusenkyo to get your cure," Akane answered.

"R-R-Really?" I said in shock.

"Mm-hmm," Akane replied.

"Okay," I said, feeling a little surprised that Akane wanted to relive the night before I left when she was still in college.

"Right now," Akane said before I could ask when she wanted to do it.

In almost a flash, Akane had already removed her clothes. She turned her back, leaving me in peace while I undressed.

"Did you take 'em off, Ranma?" Akane asked me, still with her back turned.

"Just now," I answered.

"Okay," Akane said, turning to face me in my nude state.

We sat down on the floor in front of our bed, cuddling with each other. Ranma kissed my neck and then my lips. I kissed back and put my arms around his neck.

"Oooh, you risky woman," I said.

"I can be when I want to," Akane replied.

I tried getting her off once, but was unsuccessful.

"Piggyback!" Akane demanded, wrapping her legs around my thighs.

"Oh wow…" I said, trying to stand on my feet.

I made it up with a lot of trouble… even with a heavy (and nude) woman clinging to my back.

"Ready, Akane?" I asked.

"Oh yes," She answered.

I piggybacked her around the inside of the house. We giggled as we did our "fun". We didn't piggyback when Akane and I were under the same roof at the Tendo Dojo... but since we were alone and away from our dumb dads, we could do what we wanted.

"Hey, Ranma," Akane said into my ear. "Turn on the light in the pool." She requested.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Well, I want to be able to see something," Akane replied.

"Oh, okay then," I replied and flipped on a light switch in the house.

Afterwards, I lifted her in the air and jumped in the pool. Akane giggled and put her arms around my neck and kissed me. I put my arms around her waist and kissed back.

"What gave you this idea?" I asked Akane.

We both felt the water from the pool touch our nude figures. It definitely felt a heck of a lot different than swimming with swim trunks on, or a woman's swimsuit in Akane's case. I took Akane in my arms, got under the water and then got up again. She was taking deep breaths. I kissed her on the cheeks.

"Do you need help?" I asked smirking.

"Mm… sure," She said smirking too.

I started kissing her neck first and then I kissed her on the lips. We kissed and played in the pool until Akane got cold. We got out of the pool and took a bath together.

"Is that a good reliving of what we did before I left?" I asked.

"Yeah," Akane answered, clutching my male figure. "Even better than the day before you left."

"It's probably because of our Dads not being around," I said.

I took a small bucket, and pulled Akane between my knees.

"Even if we went skinny dipping in our pool," I said. "This should warm you up…"

I filled up the small bucket with warm water and poured it all over Akane's body. Akane did the same thing to me. I kissed her and started washing her hair. Akane had turned and I could only see her back. We bathed for a while and then we started to get ready for bed. Akane put her nightwear on and sat on the bed. When I was ready I sat next to her and pulled her in my arms. She laid her head on my chest.

"It's nice to live alone… just the two of us now isn't it?" She asked.

"It sure is," I replied. "Not to mention in a really great house."

"And the best part is... I don't even have to worry about grading papers for a couple of weeks," Akane added.

"Yeah, that's true... especially when all the schools are on vacation," I said.

"Mm-hmm," Akane agreed.

"Hey, Akane," I said. "How come you wanted to go nude in our pool outside?" I asked her… wanting to know why she felt so different than she usually does.

"I just wanted to do something… daring with you," Akane replied yawning.

"Oh… okay," I said and lay down in bed with Akane next to me and still in my grasp.

I pulled the cover over us and turned to her. Her eyes were halfway to closing. I shook my head and kissed her on the forehead.

"Good night, honey," I said, pulling her tighter in my arms.

"Night," She replied and fell asleep.

After a while I fell asleep too.

End chapter

(Hope you enjoyed this... I know I've got a lot more where that came from if you did enjoy it. I'll update soon.)


	16. Day 7: A Trip to the Water Park Part 1

(Well, it's now time for another day of fun and this time, this will be co-made by me and **Unknown 2008**. We worked hard on this and we do appreciate it if you all left GOOD reviews and a bunch of them.)

(Akane's P.O.V.)

I had just arrived back home from my morning jog and found Ranma eating his breakfast and reading the paper at the same time.

"Find anything, Ranma?" I asked, getting something out of the cabinet for breakfast.

"Not really," Ranma answered.

I saw him flip a page in the newspaper just after I picked out some fruit for the morning. I decided to have that as my breakfast.

"Hey, Akane, look at this," Ranma said to me.

"What is it?" I asked.

I came over to where Ranma was looking at in the paper.

I glanced at it over his shoulder. On that newspaper, it was a picture of a slide and pool where people were around. I stared at the picture for a while until I figured it out why that place looked so familiar. It is because I saw it once on TV.

"Hey, I think we should go there to check it out!" I said as I pointed on the picture over Ranma's shoulder.

"Why? We got a pool." He turned his head and looked at me, confused.

"Come on," I put my arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. "We need to try something new."

Ranma left his glance from my eyes and return it to the picture. He stared at it for a while until he smirked. "You're right. We should go to that place. It looks fun."

"Oh, Ranma," I kissed him on the cheek again. "So, what time does it open?"

"Well," His eyes return to the paper to look for the time. "The water place opens at 10:30 a.m."

_10:30 a.m._ I thought as I looked at the time on my watch. It was 8:45!

"What day does the place open!" I asked in excitement. I really hoped it was today.

"Today." He answered.

"Great!" I said, excited. "Let's go change!"

I raced off to the bedroom like an excited little kid. Seconds later, Ranma came in while I was searching for a bathing suit.

"Akane," Ranma said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I just got one thing," Ranma said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"No bikinis at the water park... only here and here alone," Ranma answered.

"I see," I said, flirtingly as I walked to him, slowly. "You don't want other men to look at me, huh?"

I embraced him.

"Pretty much," He smirked. "I am the only one who gets to look at you in a bikini."

I smiled; that is why I love my husband. "So, are you getting ready or are you going to watch me change?" I asked.

Ranma blushed. "Okay, I prefer to leave you to your changing. I'll go to the bathroom to change." And with that, he left.

I closed the door and walked to the closet to open it. There, I searched for a suitable bathing suit for the water park. It was too bad that I couldn't wear a two-piece there. After a second, I spotted the right one. I changed into my white one-piece bathing suit and I walked out of my room, only to find Ranma leaning against the wall, smirking at me. He was dressed in his black swimshorts.

"Hey, you looked cute in that," He went to me and we shared a passionate kiss.

After we were done, we gazed into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Ranma," I told him.

"I love you, Akane," He smiled at me. We kissed again.

"So, should we go now before the line for the water slides get long?" Ranma asked.

"YES!" I grabbed his hand.

"Ranma, we need to get a change of clothes... I almost forgot," I said after that donned on me.

I got my change of clothes and so did Ranma. When that was done, we left the room and headed for the car.

"I'll drive," Ranma offered.

"Okay," I said after getting my clothes on over my swimsuit.

With that being said, Ranma started the car and we headed off to town to check out the water park that was going to open soon.

"9:00 a.m.," I said, looking at the clock in the car. "We should make it in time, Ranma." I finished.

"Glad you realized that we haven't gotten out of the house very much, other than for work," Ranma said to me.

"Yeah," I replied. "So, let's make it enjoyable today!"

"Yeah," He smiled, brightly. "I will do it for you, sweetheart."

"You could be so sweet, Ranma," I said.

"Why not? You're my wife and it is my job to make you happy." Ranma replied.

I giggled. I looked out the window. I was wondering if we might run into someone we knew at the water park. If so, then, it'll be more fun. But, at the same time, I really hoped not since I want to spend time with Ranma alone; I wondered what kind of food they have there? I glanced at Ranma.

"Ranma?"

"Hmm?" He said.

The rest of the trip to the water park was silent. 15 minutes later, we arrived at the park. Wow, it has to be a crowd if there is not any parking lot. It took a while to find a parking for our own. After Ranma found a parking and drove his car into it, he turn off the engine and stood still.

"Well, my wife," My husband smiled at me with excitement in his eyes. "Are you ready to have some fun?"

I smirked. "Yes!"

After grabbing our bags out, Ranma knocked our car. Then, we held hands as we walked to the entrance of the water park which it was kinda far since we had no choice but to park in the back.

"Whoa!" Ranma exclaimed in surprise. "It looks like our fun have to wait because there is a LONG line!"

"I know," I noticed the line as well. "But, I don't care, Ranma." I said to him. "You will keep me entertaining, would you?" I gave him an alluringly smirk. "Right, baby?"

"Oh yeah," Ranma put his arm around my shoulder and put his forehead towards mine. "You will sure about that."

Finally, we got to the front entrance.

"Man, I cannot wait to jump into the pool when we get pass the entrance!" Ranma raised his fist up in the air. "I bet their pools will be much bigger than ours!" He grinned.

"Of course their pools will be much bigger than ours since we're not going to be the only ones here, Ranma," I giggled. "We'll see what they have stored in for us when we get there."

"Yeah, you're right. Why hadn't I thought about it?"

I laughed at him. "Maybe, it is because, you want us to have the whole park to ourselves, eh?" I kissed his cheek. He blushed.

"Huh, when I did say that?" He asked.

I once again giggled. Then, suddenly, I spotted a familiar person in the line from 4 people away from us. I realized right way who was that person.

"Kasumi!" I yelled over the line.

Kasumi turned her head and looked at me over the shoulder.

"Akane! Ranma!" That was her response.

"Yo!" Ranma called out.

Kasumi smiled. She was wearing her purple one-piece bathing suit and she had her summer hat on; she was also carrying a yellow bag. After what seemed like to be eternity in line, we finally passed the entrance after we went through a checkpoint. Kasumi made it through the checkpoint first, then came us a short time later.

"What brings you to this water park, Kasumi?" I asked.

"I thought I might check it out before I go shop for dinner for Dr. Tofu," Kasumi answered.

"We thought we'd check it out ourselves," Ranma answered.

"Do you plan to be with us until you have to go?" I asked.

"Of course," Kasumi answered. "I don't have to go for another few hours."

"Great," I said, excited to have Kasumi with us.

"I don't know about you ladies, but I'm ready to check this place out," Ranma said to us.

"Same with me," I said.

When we arrived in the center, we saw a map with an outline of the whole water park. There were water slides, public pools for kids and adults, some hot tubs, and a couple of water tube rides.

"Where to first?" Ranma asked us.

I wish Dr. Tofu was here with me, but, he had to take care of his patients, so, his job was more important than being here. I glanced at a shack bar. Now, I felt hungry.

"Hey, are you two hungry?" I glanced back at Ranma and Akane.

"Yeah," Ranma said. "We haven't eaten since breakfast. Right, Akane?" He looked at my sister for a response.

"Yes," She answered. "Let's go check that shack bar out."

We walked over to the shack bar. Since there were about five people in line, we waited.

"So, what do you feel like eating?" I asked.

"I don't know," Ranma crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "I feel like eating..." He opened his eyes. "A BIG FAT PIZZA!"

Akane and I smiled. It gave me an idea.

"Hey," I turned around and faced them. "How about we order a pizza and share it?"

"That is a good idea," Akane agreed. "It'll save us time from ordering so much."

Ranma shook his head in agreement.

"So, what kind of pizza do you want?" I asked.

Akane and Ranma glanced at each other then at me.

"How about we get a three-topping one?" Ranma said.

"That'll be good!" Akane said.

"Okay, how about pepperoni, sausage and ham?" Ranma asked.

"Good choices!" Akane said.

"All right, let's go ordered it." I said.

In the corner of my eye, I spotted a pizza area where it was full of people. We walked over there and found a table.

"So, besides the pizza, what do you guys want to drink?" I asked.

"I want a Dr. Pepper." Ranma answered.

"I want the same favor soda as Ranma." My sister gazed at her husband, dreamily.

"Okay, I'll go order it." I told them. I was about to leave when, Ranma grabbed my hand.

"Hey, how about you stay here and I'll go ordered and pay for our lunch?" He offered.

"Why, thank you." I smiled as I sat down. Ranma left our table.

"So, how are things between you and Dr. Tofu?" Akane suddenly asked.

"Very well," I replied. Then I leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I cleaned my pool in a bikini."

"You did?" Akane's eyes were widened. "When?"

"Last night," I giggled.

"Why?" Akane asked.

"Well, Ranma told me that he saw you cleaning your pool in a bikini," I grinned at her.

"He did?" She was now blushing.

"Yes," I answered. "I decided do the same thing."

"Oh," Akane's smile turned into a grin. "Did Dr. Tofu see you?"

I blushed. "Yes." I said.

"He did!" Akane asked.

(Flashback - - Kasumi's P.O.V.)

I just got off the phone with Dr. Tofu, finding out that he was on his way home soon.

"Oh, I think the pool could use some cleaning," I said as I headed upstairs to change.

I came out wearing a two-piece baby blue bathing suit. I got out my pool net and chemicals and began to clean it. That's when I heard the door open. Dr. Tofu was home.

"Whoop, there he is," I said as I continued my work.

When I looked back, I saw Dr. Tofu with an awestruck look. Instead of acting all embarrassed, I continued to smile and finished cleaning the pool.

(End flashback)

I looked at Akane and saw that she was smiling. At the time, Ranma came back with the pizza he ordered for us.

"Food's here, ladies," Ranma said to us.

"Oh, thanks," Akane said as she took her piece of pizza.

Ranma sat down. "So, what were you smiling about?" He asked.

"Oh, you wouldn't believe it, Ranma. Kasumi told me that she cleaned her pool in a bikini!" Akane told him. I blushed. "And Dr. Tofu caught her!"

"Wow, like I did," Ranma laughed.

"All right, you two," I decided to drop it. "Let's eat!"

"Oh, right!" Ranma glanced at me.

Ranma and I took our pizza slices and we started to eat. Minutes later, we finished, and let the food go down our stomachs. We got up from our table and left for another portion of the water park.

"Hey, there's a water slide by the pool," Ranma said, pointing at it with his finger. "Why don't we go there?"

Akane and I looked and the line wasn't that long.

"Okay, let's go," I said.

I led the way with Akane and Ranma behind me in that order.

"So, Kasumi, what do you think of this place?" Akane asked me.

"It's a lot of fun," I said. "The bad news is... I can only be here for a few hours more... since I have to go shop for dinner for Tofu."

"Oh, we understand." Akane grinned. "Right, honey?"

"Right," Ranma answered.

I smiled warmly; of course, they would understand because they're a couple like Dr. Tofu and I. While, Akane and Ranma were keeping each other to themselves, I looked around at the other families in curiously. They were having fun just like us.

"Kasumi," I glanced at my sister. "Do you want to go down the slide again?"

"Yes, I'd love to," I replied as she and I got out of the pool and went to where was the slide was. After briefly waiting for the line to shorten and have Akane go first, I got on and slide down into the water. Wow, it feels so refreshing.

"Now, I'll go," Ranma told us as he got out of the pool.

Before he left us alone for a second, he winked at Akane with a smirk on his face. While he was waiting in line for the slide, Akane and I swam around. Water slides are fun but, I prefer to just be in the pool all day.

"Hey, ladies!" We looked up at Ranma who is now standing high before us on the slide. "Watch me!" He told us in enthusiasm. "All right, here I go!"

We watched as Ranma slid down into the water. Then, he came out for air. Akane grinned.

"Hey, let's take a break from swimming in the pool! Let's go there!" Akane yelled with interest as she was pointing at a cliff-diving part which was in the western portion of the water park. Ranma glanced up at the cliff- diving. "Oh yeah - let's do it!" He said.

We got out of the pool and went to the western portion of the water park. Thank goodness, the line was short. After we waited, Ranma had Akane and I go first.

"So, Akane, are you up for it?" Ranma taunted her. "It is 20 ft. from here."

Akane crossed her arms and looked at him, smiling. "Of course, I'm not scared at all, dear." She replied.

I looked at Ranma and he had his arms folded.

"Ranma, are YOU up for it?" I asked him.

"Yes," Ranma answered boldly.

I looked ahead and there were two more girls in front of us.

"It's almost our turn," I told them.

"Well," Akane spoke up. "Kasumi, YOU should go first!"

"Okay," I said as I climbed the ladder.

When I got on the cliff, I looked down at the pool, then at my sister and Ranma. They were cheering and encouraging me to jump into the water. So, I took a deep breath and jumped.

After I did that and splash into the water and swam out.

(Ranma's P.O.V.)

"Now, I'll go." I told Akane as I climbed the ladder and jumped into the water.

Akane did the same thing. We did not want to hold the line up.

"So, what now?" Akane asked after I got out?

"I say we have some salads," I suggested. "I'm pretty hungry again."

"Okay then," Kasumi said. "Your salads are on me."

Akane and I found another table and sat at it, while Kasumi stood in line for salads.

"Nice to see Kasumi, isn't it?" I asked Akane.

"Mm- hmm," Akane nodded.

Several minutes later, Kasumi came back with 3 salads.

"You know, I want to come back here again soon," Akane said to us.

"It is pretty fun," I said.

When we finished our salads, Kasumi suggested relaxing in a nearby hot tub. Akane and I agreed.

"Oh," Kasumi said, looking at a nearby clock. It was already after 3 p.m.

"What is it, Kasumi?" Akane asked.

"I have to leave in an hour for getting dinner for Dr. Tofu," Kasumi answered.

I looked over and saw some people relaxing on water tubes floating in a certain path.

"Hey, we're near the water tube ride... how about we go there?" I suggested.

"Sure thing," Akane said, as she stood up in the hot tub.

We got out and walked over to the water tube line. Fortunately, there were only 3 people in line. We got water tubes that were coming our way. 2 teen boys and a young girl got off them and handed them to us.

"Alright, here we go," I said as we climbed on.

In seconds, we were drifting off in the small current that carried us in the designated path. I was in the middle of the girls with Akane in front, and Kasumi behind me.

"This is relaxing," Kasumi said.

That's when Akane let out a small scream.

End chapter

(Okay, we'll stop here for now and hopefully you all liked this. I'm looking forward to reading the good reviews from you.)


	17. Day 8: A Trip to the Water Park Part 2

(Here's the 2nd part of the water park chapter I did with **Unknown 2008**; hope you all like.)

"What is it?" I asked.

I looked forward and saw a waterfall above. We had no choice but to ride through it. When we went through the falling water, we all uttered a scream.

"That was pretty funny," I said.

I saw that Kasumi and Akane were sopping wet.

"Yeah," Akane answered.

After we reached the end of the ride on our tubes, we handed them off to the next people in line.

"Oh, I think it's time I get going," Kasumi told us.

"Alright, we'll see you again soon, Kasumi," Akane said.

"Bye," Kasumi said as we hugged.

She headed off for the lockers to change and then headed for the exit.

"Maybe one more slide and we should go, too?" Akane said.

I agreed and we went to the cliff-diving section. After we completed our jumps, we headed off for the locker rooms to get our clothes.

(Akane's P.O.V.)

"I'll drive home," I said when I met up with Ranma.

He handed me the keys and we went to the parking lot.

"That was so much fun," Ranma told me.

I smiled. "Yeah!"

"So, what should we do when we get home?" He asked in a flirty voice.

"The only thing we will do is go to sleep. I'm tired," I answered.

"Oh, come on! I'm sure that we still have energy left!" Ranma said. "I'll let you wear a bikini."

"Okay, fine." I replied.

When we got home, I went to our room to change into my favorite bikini. After that, I went to the pool to meet Ranma there. He was already in the water, smiling at me.

"Ooh, you're in your favorite bikini. I like it on you because it is my favorite." He said.

My bikini was a yellow one with a flower design on it.

I blushed and got in the water. I swam towards Ranma. He took me in his arms. I rested my head on his chest. We stayed like this for a while.

"I'm so glad that you suggested the water park because now, I want to go back there again." He told me.

"Yes, I wanted us to do something different," I answered as I looked into his eyes. "Maybe next time, we'll invite the others."

"No need for that," Ranma disagreed. "Because I bet we'll run into our friends there."

"Yeah, you're right; if we ran into Kasumi today, we can run into others." I said.

A few minutes passed.

"Hey, Ramma, where is our pet?" I asked.

"Why?" Ranma replied. "I thought we're going to have this time to ourselves?"

"Hey, we haven't play with him for a while. I'm sure he'd like to join us." I told him.

I got out of the pool. I went inside and got Shiro to come out.

"Here he is," I said to Ranma after bringing him to the back yard.

Instead of running to Ranma, Shiro ran over to the back of the house behind the jacuzzi. That's when I saw Shiro had found a mud puddle.

"Shiro?" I asked him. "Shiro, what are you doing?" I asked as I ran after him.

Then, I saw him at a mud puddle… then, he pointed his head at it.

"No," I told him sternly. But, he ignored and did it. "SHIRO!"

When he heard me, he turned around and ran straight for the pool!

He cannot go to the pool because he will get it dirty so, I chased after him.

"Great, I have to wash him now." I groaned.

When I got to the pool, Shiro was now in the water, licking Ranma's face.

"Look what you've done! The pool's now dirty!" I yelled in frustration as I jumped in, swam towards them and restrained Shiro. "Bad boy!"

Shiro made a sad whimper and looked at me.

I took him out of the pool and I spot the brown areas in the pool from the mud on Shiro's fur. I sighed in frustration. Then, Shiro ran back to the mud puddle and got in.

"Shiro, stop it!"

I tried to get him out of the mud puddle, but I slipped and fell into the mud. Now, my bikini was dirty from it. "You dog!"

"Are you all right?" I gasped and turned around to face Ranma.

"DO I LOOK LIKE THAT I AM ALL RIGHT! HELP ME!" I shouted.

Ranma shrugged his shoulders and got into the mud.

"Hey, Shiro," Ranma said as he petted him and our dog licked his face. "It is fun to play in the mud, eh?"

Now, he just pissed me off. Instead of helping me, he's helping Shiro!

"Ranma..." I told him, sternly.

Ranma gives me a terrified look. "Oh, I'm sorry."

He put his arm around Shiro's head. "Calm down, boy, you're dirty."

He looked at me.

"Let me help you out," Ranma picked me up and carry me back to the pool. "If Shiro's happy being dirty this time, then, we should let him be in the mud."

I blushed – my frustration went away.

When we got back to the pool, he put me down and went back. I sighed - he's going to play in the mud with Shiro. Well, if I can't beat them, then, I'll join them. I grinned as I walked back to where they were.

"Okay, boys… make room for me!" I got their attention. That's when I jumped into the mud.

After we done playing in the mud for a long time, we took Shiro back inside and took him a bath.

"Hey, how about we give him a bath outside? It is still daylight." Ranma suggested.

"Okay," I sighed; why does he have to make things harder for me. "Or better yet," I grabbed the water hose and turn it on. Then I pointed it at him, "YOU have to give Shiro his bath, and spray me down."

"Say what!" He asked. I sprayed him.

After Ranma finished him up, he looked at me.

"Why do I have to spray you down?" He asked me.

"Duh, I'm a girl... and it's ladies first," I said.

"But I've been in there for a while," Ranma argued.

"We both were," I said.

Ranma looked upwards with his eyes.

"Now spray me down and get this disgusting mud off me before it becomes permanent," I ordered.

"Okay, fine," Ranma said, spraying the hose at me.

I pretended I was showering and rubbed the mud off of my body.

"Now you have to get me," Ranma said after I told him I was done.

I was left soaking wet.

"Only fair, I said as I grabbed the hose from Ranma.

After the mud was off of Ranma's body, I handed him a towel and he dried off.

"I think I'll stay out here a little longer," I told Ranma.

"Me too," He smiled. "I'll go wherever you go."

"That's sweet." I kissed him.

We gazed into each other's eyes. Then, the house phone rang.

"Oh, I'll get it," Ranma left me alone.

While, Ranma took care of the phone call, I took the towel and lay it down on the grass. Then, I sat on it and lay down. I wanted the sun to dry me so I can go back in and take a warm bath. However, first, I'm going to take another swim. After being in the sun for a while, I got up, picked up my towel and went back to the pool. Then, I jumped into the water. I went back up to the surface for air.

After being the water for too long, I got out and went back to the house. After I asked Ranma what he wanted for dinner, I went to the bathroom to take a warm bath. After the bath, being covered by a towel, I went to our room to get changed into a grey sweatshirt and white sweatpants. Then, I went to the kitchen to get started on our dinner. Two hours later, the dinner was done and I called Ranma to the kitchen.

"It smells good." He sat at the table.

"Thanks." I said.

Our dinner for tonight was steak with mashed potatoes and veggies. Our drinks were pink lemonade.

"So, what do you think about the water park?" Ranma asked.

"What I think about it? Hmm..." That was my response. "I liked the water slides. They were fun. I like their food as well. That place got it all for all ages."

"I liked the cliff-diving." Ranma said.

"Even though it was a 20 ft. drop?" I asked in a terrified tone. Frankly, I was nervous then.

"Yeah!" I guess Ranma was thrilled by it.

The conversation ended when we went back to eating. After getting seconds and becoming full, I suggested to Ranma if we could clean the windows with our bathing suits on. He told me that he would love to. I went back to the room and changed into my already dry bikini and went back outside to meet Ranma there, holding a bucket of water and soap. He was wearing his dark blue and black swimshorts.

"Ready to go," I said to Ranma.

"Alright then," He said, tossing me a big sponge.

He held the garden hose in his hands. As for Shiro, we had already given him his dinner and he was already sleeping.

"Let's start," Ranma said to me, pulling the nozzle, aiming it at the dirty windows.

"Okay." I said.

As soon as Ranma had soaked the windows in water, he dipped his sponge in the soapy water and pulled it out.

"Guess I'll get another window," I said as I dipped my sponge in.

"No, just help me with this one," Ranma said.

"Alright," I said.

When we finished that window, we moved to the next one. After we finished three windows, Ranma suddenly poured the bucket of soapy water on me!

"HEY!" I yelled.

"Ha ha, you look so sexy now," Ranma laughed.

"It is not funny! Gimme me the water hose NOW!" My eyes were closed because the soap got into them. Ranma then got the hose and sprayed me.

"Okay, there is something else that you want to do as a payback?" Ranma asked.

"Hmm, how about we get wet with the water hoses, naked?" I asked, sexily.

"What?" His eyes were widened. "Are you serious?"

"Yes," I said with a huge smirk.

"But, what if..." Ranma started.

"We got a big fence! No one is going to see us!"

"Uh, well..." Ranma stuttered.

"Do you love me?" I asked.

"Yes." Ranma answered.

"Then, would you please do it with me?" I asked.

"...YES!" Ranma exclaimed as his answer. I laughed.

"Hee hee, if there's going to be a water hose fight, there's got to be two hoses first..." I said.

"You're right," Ranma agreed as he left to bring the 2nd garden hose from the front yard. A second later, he came back with it.

Ranma hooked up the hose and looked at me.

"Are you ready, Akane?"

"Yes," I answered.

"Just try not to be too loud." Ranma said.

"Agreed," I said.

With that being said, I saw Ranma taking his shorts off; I started to undo my bikini top and bottom.

"I know I already took a bath, but a soaking in the bath won't hurt," I said to myself as I turned the nozzle on.

"And... BEGIN!" I announced.

Ranma pulled the nozzle and soaked me. I did the same thing to him, getting him sopping wet, too. We giggled and giggled each time we sprayed each other.

"This is so much fun!" Ranma said.

"Yeah!" I agreed.

We were chasing each other, using our water hoses as weapons. We were hoping that we wouldn't get caught by unaccounted visitors.

I could feel a shot of water on my back from Ranma spraying me.

"I hope you like the payback?" I asked.

"I do, I deserve it," He smirked.

We continued to giggle and shoot water at each other.

"Akane, I'm a fireman," Ranma joked. "My job is to put out fires in the forms of a naked you."

"And my job is to put the fires back on," I giggled. "So, you can come back for more."

"Well, I don't know if I'd appreciate more," Ranma joked. "But in this case, I'll make that exception!"

He shot water at my chest. I shot water back at his stomach. Both of us were sopping wet and naked.

"Hey, Ranma, I'm a firewoman," I joked. "I have to put out a fire in the form of a naked you."

"Is that so? If you want to put the fire out, you gotta catch me first."

"I'd love it," I smirked as I began my chase.

We were running around in circles for a while until I sprayed him. We laughed and did the same thing until our house phone interrupted our fun.

"Oh, man… since you answered it last time, I'll do it this time." I told Ranma as I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around me.

Then, I ran into the house and answered the house phone. It was my Dad.

"Hello?"

"Akane, it's your father," Dad said over the line.

"Oh, hello, Dad," I replied with cheerfulness.

"Akane, how goes the marriage with Ranma?" Dad asked.

"Great!"

"Did you two have your dinners yet?" Dad asked. "Because Saotome and I were going to pick something up."

"Yes, we did, Dad," I answered.

"Do you still want us to get you both something?" Dad asked me.

"Yes, that would be lovely, Dad,"

"Okay, what would you like?" Dad asked.

"Hamburgers with french fries," I answered.

"Okay," Dad said. "By the way, Akane, what is it that you and Ranma are doing right now?"

"Uh, we're...watching a movie right now," I lied.

I did not want him to know that we were playing with the water hoses naked.

"A movie?" Dad asked.

"Yes..."

"Akane, are you pulling my leg?" Dad asked.

"...Why would you ask that, Dad?"

"Akane, why don't I hear your TV in your background?" Dad asked.

Shit! I forgot to turn the TV on!

"Akane, why don't I hear your TV in your background?" Dad asked again.

"Uh... the TV is muted because there are commercials going on and we're not interested in them." I lied again.

"Okay," Dad said, believing my lies. "Akane, are you... having fun right now?" Dad asked me.

"I might be," I answered, not lying this time.

"What exactly are you doing?" Dad asked again.

"We're just talking, Dad,"

"Talking?" Dad asked, becoming skeptical.

"Yes, we're talking about what we are going to do at our jobs tomorrow,"

"Okay," Dad said, still believing me. "Alright, well, Saotome and I will get you your burgers and fries and I'll see you in a few minutes." Dad continued.

"Okay, Dad... we'll be waiting," I removed my towel. "bye, Dad." I hung up.

After the phone call with Dad was over, I rejoined Ranma outside.

"Who was it?" Ranma asked.

"It was my Dad… he'll be picking up hamburgers and fries for us. We need to stop this now and get changed quickly before they arrive!" I said.

"Got it," Ranma told me. "Did you tell him about what we were doing?"

"Of course, not." I told him.

"Okay, how about another two sprays?" Ranma asked.

"Yes, after our fathers drop off the food!"

We both went back and changed to our swimsuits to save time. Then, we heard a knock on the door and I went to answer it.

"Who is it?" I asked.

I looked outside through the front window and saw the Dads outside. I opened the door.

"Here's your food, you two," Dad said to me.

"Oh, thank you, Dad," I took a big brown paper bag from his hand.

"You're welcome, Akane," Dad replied.

He was about to head off when he noticed how I was dressed.

"Akane, why are you wearing a bathing suit?" Dad asked.

"Oh, we're going to take a swim in the pool after we're done eating," I lied.

"Akane, you'll get a cramp that way," Dad said to me.

"I know, we're going to wait until it's digested," I told him.

"Okay, you two enjoy your burgers," Dad said to me.

"Yes, once again, thank you for taking your time."

"Alright, hon," Dad said.

We hugged each other before he went off.

"Bye." I headed back inside. "Whew, that was close,"

I sighed in relief, knowing for sure that Dad didn't know we were really playing with the water hoses naked. I placed the paper bag on the dinner table.

"Ranma, are you ready to finish the war between us?"

"Yes I am," Ranma answered, taking his shorts off.

I removed my bikini and followed Ranma outside. We grabbed each other's respective hoses and resumed spraying each other. We giggled and giggled with each spray we took from one another.

"Akane, what about our burgers?" Ranma asked.

"We'll eat them when we finish this," I said.

After 10 minutes of spraying each other back and forth, soaking each other once again, I signaled for the water hose war to be over. Both of us shut off the water, grabbed our swimsuits and went inside.

"Whew, that was a load of fun," Ranma replied.

"Yeah, and we will do it again."

"I sure hope so," Ranma replied as we bit into our burgers.

Ranma had finished half of his burger before speaking up.

"Akane, do you have to take another bath?" He asked me.

I had already donned my bikini before I started eating. "Yeah, I'm just going to soak in it."

"May I join?" Ranma asked. "We could do it in our swimsuits."

"I was planning to wear my bikini anyway. And you can join if you want to."

Ranma and I both finished our burgers and fries and headed into the bathroom where Ranma filled up the bath.

"Akane, can we do another water hose war tomorrow morning?" Ranma asked.

"Yes, should we do it in swimsuits or naked?" I asked.

"Hmm, we'll do it in swimsuits this time," Ranma answered.

In the meantime, the bath had just filled up and I shut off the water.

"Well, after you," Ranma said to me.

"Thank you," I said as Ranma helped me in the bath by the hand.

After he joined in, we cuddled in each other's embrace.

"I had fun today, Akane," Ranma said. "especially tonight."

"Me too," I said.

After I finished my soaking and Ranma did his bath, we got out and Ranma drained the water.

"Well, it's our bedtime," I said after we changed.

Ranma and I went to our room, ready to take on tomorrow.

"Good night," We said to each other and dozed off to sleep.

End chapter

(Well, that's it for this one and we hope you enjoyed this. I did do another chapter with **Unknown 2008** and it will be uploaded sometime in the near future. For now, we hope to see a lot of reviews from everyone soon… GOOD reviews.)


End file.
